


The Pink Savior

by BackStabber128



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Death, Everything goes to shit after awhile, F/M, Inspired by another fanfic, Mind Games, Multi, Tragedy, Undertale AU, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackStabber128/pseuds/BackStabber128
Summary: The human had fallen into the underground, unaware of the monsters who inhabited the place. They were cruel beasts who were controlled by insanity and lust. But little does the human know, her soul is just what the monsters need, not just to break the barrier, but to regain their sanity and kindness... but how?[UNDERFELL AU]





	1. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE :I reposted this from Fanfiction.net : if you want to read the older/original story, click here--- https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12333775/1/The-Pink-Savior )
> 
> Just to get this outta the way before you read, this is my first fanfiction.
> 
> I based this on a bunch of other undertale fanfics I read on 'Archive of our own' And yes, they were all mostly Underfell smut fanfics. But I found one that actually had story to it! ...it's on hiatus now. The story is called 'Blue Collar' if you'd like to read it, I'll link it at the end of this chapter if your too lazy to look it up. Anyways, I read it myself, it was really good after a few awkward chapters and I liked it.
> 
> This is meant to be like it with the characters being diffrent and it having other twists, it's also supposed to give an explanation to Underfell porn...kinda. You'll find out, but for now, I'll shut up and you'll read okay? See ya at the end of this chapter!
> 
> ! ! ! ! WARNING, RATED T/M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE ! ! ! !

The human girl wandered aimlessly through the endless snow around her. After a miracle, she had found a village of some kind in the direction she was walking, the only problem was that nobody would answer their doors when she knocked.

She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged herself for warmth. She was freezing, but that didn't stop the snow from the blizzard beating her in the face and dripping through her thin jacket onto her paled skin. The human opened her eyes and saw a house that stood out among the rest, she decided it was worth a shot rather than freezing to death.

As she walked up to the house, she realized she could only remember pieces of what happened before she got to the town. In fact, she couldn't even remember her own name now that she thought of it... she only remembered her initials...Y.N. Before she could contemplate what the letters stood for, she faintly remembered what it was like when she came here... 'She was falling, there was no denying it, the wind flipped her hair back and she could not control the direction she was going. For all she knew, her only direction was down'. . .

She then remembered soft, gentle hands scooping her up from a garden and carrying her to a place that seemed miles away, the place had a warm fire and a cold basement. She remembered a set of doors leading outside, she was so eager to see what was on the other side of them, so curious that she left the gentle presence of the person and ended up alone with the storm.

Afterwards, she was somehow able to run through the snow storm and get to where she was now, at another doorstep, shivering in the cold. Her mind was still hazy, she couldn't remember much rather than the blizzard at the time.

The sound of the door in front of her swishing open caught her out of her day dreams. The girl lifted her hooded head up slightly as she gazed at the figure greeting her. It seemed to be a skeleton with a bright red eye. It stared back at her blankly. She figured she was hallucinating or something and rolled with it. "C-can I come in?" She asked it, her breaths coming out as puffs of vapor as she spoke. The creature was silent for a moment, it's eyes eying her up and down slowly. "yeah sure, help yourself, kid" It replied, his deep voice inquiring his gender. Though she found him suspicious, all she was focused on at the moment was the warmth radiating from inside his house.

The girl wearily sat down on the creature's couch and took a sip from the hot chocolate he had given her. "so, uhh...what brought you here in the middle of a storm, hm?" The creature questioned as he fumbled around with the front door's doornob mysteriously while the human didn't notice. "It's a long story I can't remember." She answered staring at the fireplace in front of her. The creature swept an object back in his pocket before turning around to face her. "then what's your name?" She took another sip from her cup. "I don't know either, but I remember the intials are Y. and N." The skeleton glanced at the fireplace, opening his mouth slightly to reveal a golden fang. "You mean like wyen?" She shrugged. "I guess." There was silence. "well, mine's sans."

The creature named 'Sans' walked behind the couch suspiciously as Y.N. continued to talk. "I have no idea where I am or what this is, I just want to go home...can you please help me?" She pleaded. The monster's warm boney hand suddenly latched onto her arm, but pulled it back immediately. "woah-you're freezing aren't you?" The girl looked up at him in suprise. "err, you can use my shower to warm up." He added awkwardly. "Thanks." The human responded, walking into the hall.

Y.N. walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights, what greeted her caught her off guard. Rust covered the walls, grease outlined the sink, the counter was nearly destroyed and the bathtub was smothered with red liquid. The girl shuddered in disgust, but decided to ignore the rest and only focus on cleaning out the bath tub. She washed the red stuff down the drain, she wondered what it was...could it have been blood? No...no that wouldn't be right.

She let the water wash the cold of of her as well as her worries, she stood there for ten minutes until her white skin turned a warm peach. . .

The skeleton awaited her outside, smiling creepily...her hallucinations were getting oddly realistic... "you look like you could use some rest," He began. "No, I'm fine." She denied hastily, starting to walk around him to get back to the living room. He gripped her arm roughly, "oh, I insist." He replyed too quick for comfort. Before she could escape his grasp, she realized that they were already in his bedroom. . . what was that?

He shoved her on his bed before she could react and climbed on top of her. She quickly realized what he was intending to do and fought against him. Her arms shook as she used her strength against his, she successfully pushed him off and made a break for the door. He tackled her and forced her to the floor, but she was still able to escape his weak grip."c'mon wyen..." He hissed, pulling down his shorts, "don't you want to-share your love with me?" While the skeleton fumbled with his shorts, Y.N. used her strongest defense.

The girl swung her leg up, it came to contact with whatever was underneath his shorts and caused the monster to fall down in pain. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She shouted, running out of the room. Before Y.N. could get in the living room and out the door she ran into another skeleton. She peeped up at him to see a crack through the bottom of his skull that might have been his mouth, two black eyes, one eye with a crack seeping out of the top, a long red scarf and black/red clothes lining his body below. "SANS, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CAPTURE A HUMAN AND IMPRISON THEM IN OUR HOUSE, LISTEN TO ME NEXT TIME, IDIOT." The skeleton boomed to the other behind her. "What!? Is this normal for you!?" She yelled, running to the front door.

Y.N clenched the doornob and twisted, attempting to pull the door open, nothing happened. She pushed her body weight against it, but still nothing happened. She continued, slamming on it as she turned to glance at the skeletons. Sans was giving her a patient look, walking towards her while his roommate was just looking inside his refrigerator without a care.

Her eyes danced across the room looking for any other kind of escape, she saw a window. Bingo. She leaped head first into it's thin frame, taking some splinters of glass and outer lining with her as she ran for her life towards a cave she saw ahead. A random bone flew through the air and shot into her leg, causing her to trip and wail in pain.

The girl was laying on the ground again but this time, she was laying on snow rather than a garden and the hands that lifted her up and carried her were not the gentle ones from before, they were rough ones from a new caretaker. . .

Before she knew it, she was back in the room she escaped from and thrown back on the bed. "look sweetcheeks, I get how you know what I'm in for now but that doesn't mean that you have the privilege to escape." Sans stated. "DAMN YOU, YOU SICK CREEP!" She shouted in pain and anger. "y'know , I could've just killed you and took your soul...hey...what's your soul color, anyway?" "I don't know what the hell you're talking abou-" She was frozen in place.

"Hey-it's...it's pink? I've never seen that before-" Y.N. struggled in his magic. He let go, not wanting to be weakened by it's powerful energy. "woah, if I took your soul...I could do so much more than just breaking the barrier..." He trailed off. "What is the barrier? What are souls? Where am I? Answer my God-damn questions!" She yelled at him, snapping the skeleton back to reality. He sat in silence, contemplating weither to answer her questions or not.

"heh. I'll answer those later." Y.N facepalmed in annoyance. "for now, I'll be nice and let you heal while I wait for one of my 'friends' to get here." He started to walk out of the room, but paused. "oh yeah, and don't you dare try to escape again, if you do...I might just have to put your soul to good use." She stared for a moment. "and for myself, of course." He added as he shut the door.

The human girl was left on the creature's ruffled covers, too pained to walk and too scared to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to 'Blue Collar': /works/6168910/chapters/14134741.
> 
> Dang, that took forever...thanks to whoever read this far! woothatwasalotofwork. Now, I want to explain things if anyone cares to read...
> 
> -Why doesn't the main character remember anything? /She suffers from some kind of head injury from falling in the underground, it only effects her memories from the past, but she's not disabled. She simply just hit her head on a few rocks/had a bad landing when she was falling.
> 
> -Why is the main character's name Y.N.? /In Blue Collar you were supposed to insert your name in a [Y/N] box, of course...I wanted to work it out as a name in this. Because of that, Fell!Sans pronounces her name as 'Wyen' so he acts like it is whenever he says her name.
> 
> -Why does the main character think she's hallucinating?/ Who wouldnt?
> 
> -Why doesn't Fell!Papyrus care about a human in his house?/He doesn't know how powerful her soul is yet.
> 
> -Is Fell!Sans evil?/Who isn't evil in Underfell.
> 
> -Why is the main character's soul so powerful?/ You'll find out.
> 
> -Why is the main character's soul pink?/You'll find out as well.
> 
> -Why is Fell!Sans a rapist?/One, I said this is supposed to be an explanation to Underfell smut. Two, this is based on a Underfell smut fanfic. Three, you'll find out.
> 
> -Is this going to be a smut fanfiction too...?/Hopefully not, this is supposed to be an explanation to it, but I'm not sure about actually making a sex scene unless it's actual love if you know what I mean...Even if I do, it would have to wait until the plot becomes clear in a few chapters.
> 
> Anyway, the plot might get a bit clearer the the next chapter, I'll start working on it... But for now, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.


	2. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the entire art cover of this fanfiction right here: art/The-Pink-Savior-659445515
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter, guys! Just so you aren't genderly confused about a certain character thats about to be introduced like me when I was when reading 'Blue Collar.' I'll explain before you read, (If you care, of course.) In Blue Collar, Undyne is a guy, there is no explaination why, he just...was. In my interpretation of it, there will be an explanation later in the story instead if it being randomly thrown into the story for no other reason than a 'hot guy' vibe like in Blue Collar. So yes, in this fanfic Undyne is male.
> 
> Based on the notes I've been taking about the future of this fanfic, it's going to get pretty dark...but I know the limits of ruining your favorite characters, don't worry. This can never get as bad as it was in Blue Collar, thankfully. The problems will not only revolve around Sans, but the surrounding characters too. In Blue Collar, there was an odd amount of kind characters for an Underfell universe, with basically one antagonist and one hero. I decided to switch around the characteristics and add more creativity with twists. That's how this fanfic happened.
> 
> There is alot of similarities this will have with Blue Collar so I suggest reading it to see what I'm going for, if you want. (Not the porn, though.) In this chapter, I'm going to see how well diffrent perspectives work with each character, I'll change the point of view when the character's name is shown next to 'POV' There is also going to be alot more information on Sans' 'plan' with Y.N., so be ready. Now, onto the story.
> 
> ! ! ! !WARNING, RATED T/M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE ! ! ! !

~Sans POV~

I sat at my dinner table, clacking my fingers against it's wood as I stared at the door. Undyne would be barging through it any second now. I didn't want the idiot to find out about the human, but of course, Papyrus just had to text him what happened and now he was heading this way. I sighed, burying my skull into my hands as I tryed to think of something that wouldn't piss me off.

I turned my thoughts to what the surface would be like once I killed the stupid human. I imagined countless humans staring at me in fear as I single handily demolished the barrier with the human's pink spirit entangled with my soul. I smirked at them all as they tremulously bowed down to me. My new upgrade from the human's soul caused me to be two times taller than I was before and two times stronger. My body shook with my power and laughter as tears rolled down my cheekbones in joy. I had never been so ha-

An uncountable amount of knocks were heard at the door in front of me, ruining my dream. I groaned in annoyance and stood up to answer it, before I could however, a a big red boot slammed on it from the other side and knocked it off it's hinges."undyne, I swear to god..."I muttered under my breath.

The fish monster invited himself in and gave me a toothy grin. "Hey Sans! Is it true that you have a impound human here?" He questioned, with his usual raspyish voice. "an impound human?" I repeated, thinking of the possibilities."nah, I doubt it. She appeared at my doorstep wearing regular clothes and has some kind of short term memory loss." I answered, my eye trailing to the wall behind him. "That's even better..." He growled and started to my bedroom.

I gripped his tanktop before he could get past and yanked him forwards to face me. "listen buddy." I started at him. "don't you dare ruin this for me. this is my first time having a human and I don't want to waste it." I paused a few moments for effect."yes, I will kill her...but not yet. I'm going to have 'fun' with her and since I'm nice, I'll let you join." I told him, he smirked as I released his shirt.

As soon as his feet hit the floor, he ran for my bedroom in excitement. I slowly followed behind, imagining what the surface would be like again. . .

~Undyne POV~

"yes, I will kill her...but not yet. I'm going to have 'fun' with her and since I'm nice, I'll let you join." The skeleton announced, I felt my eyes widen and my grin turning into a smirk. I never knew what it was like to be included for anything like this, until now~

As soon as my boots made contact with the floor, I dashed to his bedroom and kicked the door open, eager to see what kind of human would be behind it. I was guessing she would look like one of those girls I saw in some magazines in the dump, I still wonder why anyone would throw those amazing magazines away...

I was met with the terror-filled eyes of a teenage girl, she stared at me in horror, as if I would kill her in any second. I felt my grin fade when I looked into her hazel eyes, seeing the fear. . . The sound of Sans' heavy footsteps snapped me out of the trance, "welp, should we start?" He asked, glancing from the human to me. I didn't speak for a moment, trying to think if wanted to be in this or not.

"Y-yeah." I managed, I shook off the sadness I had for the human. What the hell was wrong with me? She was a human for God's sake, she deserved this...right? The girl's eyes widened at us while we spoke. "What are you going to do now? Kill me?" She questioned the skeleton beside me. I forced my grin to reappear for the moment."Of course we are! But...not yet." I answered her, giving her a look and licking the top row of my teeth. "What do you mean 'not yet'?" She asked, looking at the two of us uneasily. I glanced over at Sans as he nodded his head at me, signalling to start.

I made sure Sans didn't hear me gulp nervously as I started walking towards the human. I could do this, I could do this. The human's hazel eyes showed even more fear than before as she screamed at us to get away. I had a feeling this wouldn't go as well as I had hoped. . .

~Y.N. POV~

The door slammed open revealing a...fish? A giant, blue, fish humanoid? He was smiling widely, sharp yellow teeth were protruding from his mouth, his smile failed for a moment as his bright yellow eye stared into my own eyes. The fish's other eye was occupied by an eyepatch, I didn't want to know why. Both of his eyebrows shot up when we made eye contact, he looked like he was...suprised? Did he actually have sympathy!?

The look he had before popped back on his face when Sans entered the room. "welp, should we start?" The skeleton asked him. My glare returned, mainly centered at the boney creature. "Y-yeah," The other being answered, still looking slightly regretful. My eyes widened at their words,"What are you going to do now? Kill me?," I snapped at Sans, who eyed me quietly. The fish creature caught my attention by forcing his toothy grin to reappear, "Of course we are! But...not yet." He claimed, licking his teeth."What do you mean 'not yet'?" I replied, eying the two of them uneasily.

They started to walk towards me in unison, I backed up slightly and felt my eyes grow in size,"H-hey! Stay back!" I yelled to them, but they didn't stop. There was no way I would let them take my virginity, the only way they would is if they knocked me out cold or killed me. In desperation, I hopped off the bed to get to the window behind me but instantly regretted it, I forgot my injured leg still had the bone lodged in it. How were they were still planning sex when my leg was in that condition?

My leg landed with a thud, pain shot up the wound after it hit the floor. I looked up to see that Sans and the fish creature were still continuing to my position, a insane Idea crossed my mind-

I ripped the bone out of my leg, ignoring the pain and focusing on my life. "woah, sweetcheeks, I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Sans commented. I seethed through my teeth in pain, cradling my bleeding leg. "I. DONT. CARE." I spat. I hid the femur weapon beside my thigh, making it seem like I sat it down. Once the creature's were close enough, I swung the bone in their direction.

"Get away! Both of you!" I screamed, waving the weapon in front of me, "Whatever you are!" I hissed. "oh yeah, an answer to one of your questions before, we're monsters." The skeleton stated, still walking towards me even though I held the weapon in my hands. I paused for a moment, "Monsters? They're real?" I contemplated the fact mentally. How did they exist without anyone knowing...expecially if they were so dangerous."we're standing right here aren't we?" He answered. "So you two actually look like a skeleton and a fish?" I was really confused now. Sans nodded, "yep, welcome to the hell of your race, wyen."

A pair of hands grabbed me while I was off guard and held me down, it was the fish's. "Hey, human."The fish greeted. My hands slipped on his firm grip on my shoulder, his skin was scaley and wet...ugh...I needed another shower already. He tried to push me onto my back, but I fought against him. I got a good look at his figure when i did, his torso stood out majorly, mostly because his muscular body was outlined with his tanktop. My eyes ended up trailing downward, of course...it was then I realized neither of them had taken off their pants yet. Thank God, the last thing I needed was two nakid people chasing me throughout the house. I didn't even know if they had private parts, but I honestly didn't want to know at the moment, I was too busy trying to get the hell outta there.

The fish was definitely stronger than Sans, that was a fact, but I easily slid out of his grip with his...sweat? UGHHH...I swung the femur weapon towards the fish creature's head hoping to knock him out but he ducked just before it came in contact with him. Instead, the bone smacked into Sans face producing a dark spot on his cheekbone that might'be been a bruise? Monsters were weird creatures...My main concern was when Sans' red eye began to spiral like a hurricane as he raised his right arm up, aiming towards my face. I jumped in realization of what he was about to do, but it was too late.

The skeleton's fist plunged into the left side of my head, my body went limp as friction shoved me against the ground. I saw a blurry glimpse of the fish's angry expression and Sans holding his right hand to his new bruise before it all went black. . .

~Undyne POV~

"What the hell did you do that for!?" I shouted at the skeleton in anger. "she hit me in the face!" Sans yelled back, covering his cheek. "So you knocked her out!?"I shot back."what? It's not like I killed her, she'll wake up sooner or later. It serves her right for attacking me..." He claimed, glaring at the unconscious human laying limp on his bed. He pretty much ruined our entire night with that damn slip up, along with my first love experience.

"I'm beat, anyway..."He stretched his arms in front of him. "she'll be ok in the morning, if she isn't...then I'll just give her some monster candy." He yawned. I looked down at the human in curiosity, Sans seemed a bit more lighthearted now that he found this human...not that he's not still a mean-spirited jerk, but I could see a slight change in his demeanor.

"So, Sans. What's so special about this human?" I asked, looking back over to the skeleton. He didn't respond, instead, he just glanced around at a wall. Even though he didn't say anything, I knew he was trying to hide something from me. My thoughts swapped to the human souls, that might've been it. I raised my hand towards tge human's body, placing my magic on her soul before Sans could notice. When he turned to see what I was doing, his frown deepened drastically.

The human's pink soul illuminated the room we were in, my mouth gaped in wonder as I stared at the soul on display. There were several known souls, the red soul, the orange soul, the yellow soul, the green soul, the light blue soul, the dark blue soul and the purple soul. They each had their own virtues...but which virtue would pink have?

"What does that mean...?" I questioned the skeleton in front of me in curiosity. He gave me a blank expression and shrugged. I stepped forward bravely and reached my other hand towards the pink heart to hold it. As soon as my fingers were in range of it's light, I felt a rush of energy surge into my body from my arm, Something slapped my hand back to my sides, I looked up in alarm. That was the best feeling I felt in a looong time, The only reason I was afraid to touch it again was Sans, his eyes were black as he rolled out his words like thunder," dont touch her again." His left arm was holding my dominant hand down threateningly. Even though I hated to admit it, I had a fear of the skeleton.

I was still in awe of the soul's power, the soul was gone now that my magic didn't hold it but I could still feel it's presence. "That soul felt...powerful" I admitted, looking back to the human. I gasped in a sudden realization,"We can break the barrier with it!" I exclaimed, Sans gave me a blank look. "We can escape with her soul!" I repeated, guessing he didn't hear me "I found her first." Sans commented. "Wh-...What?" I asked, confused by his words. "since I found her, I will decide what we do with her soul." Sans added.

"and my decision is for me to use her soul to escape, only I will escape, I will seal you all back underground when I'm done." He explained, I lowered my eyebrows at him."You mean that you would just save yourself and keep us down here? Think about the monsters-" "-that's the problem! I don't like anyone here! this is my only chance to escape this hell and I don't want you idiots ruining it for me!" He interupted in anger. "What? So you'll migrate to the surface to escape?" I asked, "yes! and when I'm there no one will torment me-they will fear me-I will force them to love me-and I'll finnaly be happy..." He growled, probably imagining a human slave army worshipping him or something, I wanted to ruin that fantasy with what could actually happen.

"What if they kill you?"I snapped, causing his smile to droop. "...at least I'll die happy rather than dying here." He answered, I glared at him, squeezing my hands into fists as I did. "Then your plan is basically to kill yourself and leave us here to die." He shrugged, "if that's what happens, but for the time being, I'm going to have fun with her and her soul before I kill her." He closed his eyes, If I didn't fear the skeleton monster's powers I would've strangled him to death right then and there.

He popped his eyes open to stare at me mentacingly, "and if anyone tries to stop me I'll murder them too." He raised his hands up in innocence and closed his eyes again. "I've gotta do what I've gotta do to get happiness, y'know?" I stared at him in disbelief, biting my lip slightly.

The skeleton pulled out his phone for a moment to look at the time. "it's getting late, undyne. you better leave." I refused and stood there eying him down with pure hatred for a few seconds. "undyne, leave." He ordered with black eyes. Not wanting to test his patience any further, I slid out the door. I peeked in the room one last time to see Sans staring, waiting for me to shut the door.

I slammed the door behind me and headed back to my house. I didn't bother to fix the front door in his living room, I blankly stepped over it and continued walking into the blizzard that awaited me. My thoughts raced as I pushed myself through the snow and ice. I needed to get the human away from Sans somehow, her soul was too powerful for him to be trusted with. Expecially with the plan he had in store for her, he was going to use her soul for his own selfish wants if I didn't stop him.

I wiped some snow off of my face with my left hand. Everyone would get out of this hell, not just Sans, I would make sure of it. . .

~Sans POV~

The redheaded fish finnaly left after a good threat, the door slammed shut behind him and I was left alone with the unconscious human. I chuckled remembering a good joke I used to tell Papyrus. It was too bad I stopped making puns, if I wasnt so tired I would've drowned the human in them today.

I collapsed on the bed next to Wyen in exaustion. As soon as I closed my eyes, I was swept into an amazing dream about the surface. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took three days in a fricken row to write. I definitely know what it's like to be a writer now. If any of you don't know, in the fanfic it's was based on, this chapter would be a threesome of a certain fish, skeleton and human. But instead, this chapter is just about Y.N. being a badass against GentFell!Undyne and Fell!Sans. Oh yeah, and Sans let's his plans loose.
> 
> The next chapter is going to even longer...hopefully I won't pass 4,000 words on any chapters in the future. It's only now I realize how hard it is to write fanfics...Anyway, I'll start answering some questions I could get about this chapter again, just so none of you are confused.
> 
> -Why didn't you make Undyne female rather than male?: One, so I could have a F/M relationship. Two, because I can. Three , I found this genderbend picture: post/140002680068/what-if-i-mix-aus-runs-away
> 
> -Why doesn't Sans make jokes anymore?: Sans cut contact with alot of monsters he knew other than Papyrus so he momentarily forgot about them. He remembered them when he recalled a human joke he told Papyrus once. With someone sane around, he can express himself more.
> 
> -What did Sans dream about?: Murdering a bunch of humans, flying in the air, and becoming the King of the Surface.
> 
> -How is Undyne going to save the main character from Sans?: You'll find out.
> 
> -What are impound humans?: You'll find out.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be even longer than this, so be prepared. It's also going to explain something that was mentioned at the beginning of this chapter. . .
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.


	3. Impound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter, guys! I'm already planning chapter 4 on a piece of paper and I can tell you right now that by then, at least half of this story will make sense.
> 
> This chapter will contain more violence and harsh language/come backs than usual so be warned. It will also explain a big thing related to the title and the future of this story...
> 
> So be ready.
> 
> ! ! ! ! WARNING RATED T/M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE ! ! ! !

~Y.N. POV~

I awoke with a throbbing ache coming from the left side of my head. I resisted a groan and instead, guided a hand to rest on top of the aching spot. My eyelids lifted open despite how tired I felt and I sat up. My eyes scanned the room I was in, I was laying in a mound of blankets on a mattress next to a...sleeping skeleton...

...Is this what a hangover was like?

Everything that happened last night flooded back to me and I immediately checked to see if my clothes were still on...they were. I sighed in relief and turned to look at the snoring skeleton beside me. His eyes were somehow shut and his mouth as slightly open with his golden fang hanging out...it was weird how these monsters worked...

I wondered what happened to the fish monster last night, if he just left or if he was still in the room, under the covers or something. My stomach grumbled, I held it in a weak attempt to muffle the sound and not wake the sleeping creature. Dammit, I was hungry.

It wasn't the best idea to sneak out of the room with him there, he could wake up any moment now. I definitely did not want to find out what his 'bone' attacks could do to me if I tried to escape again.

I scanned the room again and found his jacket ruffled up on the floor, it had a hotdog sticking out from it's pocket. If it was a trap it was a good one. I reached for it as the matress creaked with my weight.

Just...

Alittle...

...

Cloooooser...

...

I grabbed it and shoved it in my mouth before the creature could notice. I heard the bed creak some more, this time I realized it wasn't me.

Sans stretched his arms out in front of him. I could feel his gaze shift to me as I quietly chewed the hotdog at the other end of the bed. "heh, you were a real knockout last night." He joked. I remembered how I was able to sleep the previous night with that pun, I swallowed the rest of the hotdog before he could notice and sighed. "Yeah, great." I replied sarcastically, rubbing the sore side of my head.

"just kidding. you were too scared to role with me and undyne's plan. you ruined our night." He coldly added. I was guessing Undyne was the fish monster he ganged up with yesterday, the name sounded pretty feminine for a guy like him. . .

"Yep, like I would let two fricking weirdos rape me. You've probably done that to all the other humans that were here." I stated.

Sans snickered and sat up, "exactly...about that, do you remember anything about an impound in any of your faded memories?" He asked, resting a skeletal hand on his chin. "What do you mean?" I questioned. "...me and Undyne were talking about it, I didn't think you got captured anyway, so nevermind that-" "-Tell me what it is."

"ok, there's a human impound in that forest over there..." Sans pointed to the East, I nodded, knowing that it was the direction I came from. "i think it was closed yesterday because of the storm, you probably weren't seen in all the snow, but I don't see why they didn't catch you if you were wandering over there..." He trailed in thought.

"A human impound? What do they do to the humans...?" I eyed the skeleton in unease. "they capture them and sell them to monsters." He informed. "Innocent humans?" I stared. "their souls are messed up, that's why they're there. basically, the strong souls get sacrificed to break the barrier and the weak ones are imprisoned until they get ponded off to monsters." He explained, his eye sockets were lowering in boredom.

I sat there in silence."y'know sweetcheeks, if they caught you, you wouldn't be here right now. you'd be dead meat...but with your soul we can break the barrier and see the surface." The skeleton pointed out. Silence."that's why I'm contemplating weither or not to kill you yet." He added.

"...I want to see it." I declared, I was feeling rage but my face was still showing confusion. "hm?" Sans questioned, his tired eyelids pushing up lightly. "I want to see what those horrible monsters do to them!" I shouted in anger, my face finaly expressing it. The skeleton's eyelids rose up a bit more, "really? I would rather you make up for last night..." He started to slide over to my side of the bed.

I slapped him across the face. He caught my hand before it could escape to my side and held his fist towards my face."do you want me to take your soul now, wyen?" His eyes were completely black with no white pupil in sight. I gave him a half-assed look, "No, I just don't want to be raped. You need to find a better way to express your feelings." He scoffed and let go of my wrist, "feelings? i lost those a long time ago..." He paused and looked into my eyes," if you want to go to the stupid impound then fine, but we'll only go if you stay right next to me and right in my sight. got it?"

"Ok, sure." I replied, the worst thing about that was I would be right next to the mustard odor of his disgusting jacket...oh well, it was better than being murdered by bones flying through the air.

He pulled me close for a second as if he were hugging me before he sank his fangs into my neck-I jumped and shoved him off of me, " What the hell did you do that for!?" I practically screamed as I clutched the blood-covered bite he created. He licked the blood off of his teeth and chuckled.

"i don't want anyone claiming you while you're there, do i?" He proclaimed, he leaned down to the floor and threw his mustard jacket into his lap. He dug a hand into a pocket and pulled out a red wrapped candy of some sort, he stretched out an arm to give it to me.

"here, eat this. it'll heal your leg." He told me, tossing me the candy and throwing his coat over his shoulders. I unwrapped the food and popped it into my mouth. In an instant, my sense of taste was overwhelmed with the weird sour twangy sweetish bittery stuff that kept on switching flavor. I swallowed it despite the strange mix of taste it had and looked at my leg to find that the healing miracle had happened.

"Wow, what was that stuff?" I asked the skeleton curiously. "monster candy." He answered, beginning to walk out of the room. "You could preform miracles with that! It's like a candy medicine!" I exclaimed, he gave me a look of annoyance."it only works with humans , so monsters don't have a use for it other than a snack." He held his bedroom door open for me, "hurry up before i change my mind." He grumbled.

We walked out of the bedroom to see Sans' roommate again, this time he was standing right in the hallway as if he was expecting us. "AND JUST WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" The latter boomed, glancing at the two of us with his black pupiless eyes.

"we're going to go 'shopping'" Sans lied, giving the taller skeleton a half-lidded expression. "FINE, WHATEVER-JUST STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" The taller creature replied, heading into what was probably his room.

...

As soon as we were outside, the skeleton latched my arm again and yanked me over to face him. "i can't have you running off, there are too many monsters in the impound who would love to claim you so stay with me unless you want me to track you down and kill you." He warned. I was starting to get used to his threats, it was basically his own way of bossing me around.

I nodded my head and looked towards the place we were headed, it was a clumsily built fort with a hole in the front that was supposively the entrance. Me and Sans stepped inside and found a bunch of monsters huddled around the front desk shouting things at the guards and waving money bags in the air.

We took a turn into a dimly lit room with diffrent kinds of creatures swarming the area, they were most likely looking for a perfect human. I cringed, knowing that this was like a pet shop that sold human slaves instead of animals. Sans was oddly calm among all the commotion but I sure wasn't. I paced inside of another room that was empty, I knew there were more humans in there, I could hear them whispering to one another inside.

I pulled Sans towards a dark cage cropped in the corner of the small room. I was faintly able to see the outlines of about five girls and three boys huddled together in the back of it. They all gazed at me in desperation, "Look! An outsider!" One exclaimed to the others and pointed at me.

A girl crawled over to the the edge of the prison to speak, "Please." She started. "Please help us...we're trapped here...we have to wait until we get chosen..." The girl whispered, her blue eyes twinkling from a light behind me. I gulped back tears of sympathy for her and the other poor humans. "I-I'll try." I told her honestly.

"good luck with that." Sans commented, I glared at him along with the humans in the crate. "You!" Another human spoke, gripping the wiring of the cage. "Your one of the reasons we can't be free!" Sans shrugged. "why? is it because what i think you mean by 'free' is put out of your misery?" "Exactly! If someone doesn't change your and everybody else's heart here, we're going to be stuck here until we die!" The human yelled in rage.

"welp, maybe if you died we could actually do something with you all and break the barrier." The skeleton snapped. "I hope you never break the barrier so you all can rott down here like you deserve!" I tugged on Sans' jacket, hoping to drag him out to stop the madness. He took the action as if I wanted to get his attention, "see wyen? this is why they don't get chosen; because-" "-All of the monsters who come in here bully us and treat us like we're nothing!" "did i ask you finish my f*cking sentance?" "No, but I corrected it for you assh*le!"

"the only thing stopping me from strangling the life out of each and every one of you are the guards over there." Sans threatened, his hands tightening into fists. I let go of his jacket and tugged him out of the prison to calm him down.

He panted in frustration as he stepped away from the place. "see? that's why their souls can't be used. they hate monsters too much to be useful for us." He growled, I looked at him in disbelief, "Maybe they would change if you were a bit nicer to them." I pointed out.

The short-tempered skeleton didn't hesitate to swing his foot into my healing leg to make me trip, I fell onto my back. "Sans! Calm d-" His clutched fist swung into my face, forcing me to shut up and caress my cheek. "you know nothing." He coldly replied. I forced myself back up to speak, despite the pain, "Then tell me what I don't know!" He was silent, staring at the frozen floor.

"you wouldn't understand." He claimed, looking back at me with his solid red eye. "Then tell me what I don't understand!" I shot back. He was silent for a few more moments before his expression sterned. "hell with it." He paused. "I'm going to Grillby's."

...Grillby's...?

~Sans POV~

Damn, I needed something to cheer me up. The little brats at the human confinement ruined my morning and the stupid comment the human made didn't help.

I almost left Wyen outside of the impound in the cold, but I resisted. Instead, I latched onto her arm and teleported us into my favorite restaurant for lunch. I was so bundled up in my thoughts that I forgot to eat breakfast before I left, I would've ate the hotdog that I had for backup but I couldn't find it for some reason. . .

We both seated ourselves on spinning chairs and were silent...for a few seconds. "Woah, what was that? How did you do that?" The teenage human blabbered beside me.. God, I got asked that question alot..."can you please shut up for two seconds so I can think?" I managed to whisper to her, all I wanted to do at this point was eat and think.

Grillby looked up at me to take my order, "fries with extra mustard, please." I told him while lazily lifting my eyelids to study his non-existent expression. He nodded and turned to Wyen, she gazed at him for a moment and then looked at me. "A burger with only ketchup on it, I guess." She said, looking back up at him. Grillby's nodded once again and dissapeared into the back room.

Wyen broke the silence again with more of her damn curiosity, "So...is this a bad time to answer the questions I asked from earlier...?" Oh God have mercy.

"i really don't feel like-" I began restlessly. "C'mon, I've been waiting all day and night to find out." She nudged me with a grin, it took everything in my power not to punch her in the face again. "sure, why the hell wouldn't I be in the mood for that now?" I answered sarcastically, my hand resting on the bottom of my jaw. "Ok, what's the barrier for-" She tried, "god damnit, i will was being sarcastic!" I yelled, everyone in the bar shut up and looked at me.

I sighed and buried my skull in my arms, "it's been a long day." I admitted.

Grillby came back and sat our food down in front of us, he somehow gave me a worried look. "I'm fine." I lied as I sat up to eat my fries. I couldn't help but chuckle when Wyen lifted her burger bun up to find nothing on her sandwich but ketchup, "nothing but ketchup on it, right?" I joked. She gave me a frown momentarily before she laughed along with me once she understood the pun."I wasn't really hungry, anyway." She admitted, pushing the plate away. I didn't remember her eating breakfast this morning but I decided not to question it.

I gobbled down a few handfulls of fries and smacked the human's hand away when she tried to take some. "nope." Was all I said for her to back off, I snickered selfishly. I would have bought one of the humans in the impound if I knew how much fun I could have with them. . .

She began to stand up suddenly but I held my hand on her back threateningly. "where are you going." She paused in fear, only moving her head to look me in the eye. "The bathroom..." She answered quietly. I joined her in silence, contemplating the consequences...

Heh, what was the worse that could happen? "sure, just be quick so we can get out of here." I said, hopefully that would be it and we would leave afterwards...my bed seemed like a great idea right now.

Wyen got up as I layed my arms on the table and rested my skull on top of them. I nearly fell asleep there, I was so tired. . .

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A rough voice shouted. "Sorry, I was just going to the bathroom..."

Hm. Someone was getting into it again...

"Wait...are you an impound human?" He sniffed. "I could use a free slave..."

Wait a minute.

I shot up and spun around in my chair. There was Doggo and the human, that son of a b*tch. "hey sh*t breath." I started, the light in my eye dissapeared. "how about you get the hell away from my human before I rip your nose off your face."

The mutt turned to face me, "YOUR human? You can't even take care of yourself." Oh joy, he was testing me. I was going to show him how much I wasn't in the mood...

I shot forward, clutching the dogs nose with one hand and rapidly beating him in the face with another. Wyen stared in horror while I used my red magic to slam him around the bar, even though Grillby didn't seem satisfied with the attack, all the other monsters were. In an extra fatality, I lifted a vacant table over Doggo's blood oozing body and was about to drop it when-"SANS! PUT THAT TABLE DOWN, NOW!"

...

Oh hell.

I let go of the table, nearly crushing the dog underneath and looked over at the bar's entrance. Papyrus was staring daggers at me through the doorway in rage.

He growled in frustration and yanked me up from my hoodie to face him. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET INTO TROUBLE..." He seethed in anger, I responded by lowering my skull.

Hopefully he would make this quick. . .

My brother hurled me against a wall, my body clanked against it before I fell to the floor. I let out a dry cough in pain as Papyrus stomped over and kicked me in the ribs.

One kick forced the air out of my lungs and the other made a bone snap. "WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN, SANS!?" He bellowed, even though he didn't look or act like it, I knew he was overwhelmed with sadness.

He yanked me up by my hoodie again, not as rough this time, and dragged me out of the restaurant. Wyen was left standing in the middle of the wrecked place staring at me in terror.

I let another dry cough escape from my throat, this really was going to be a long day. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third times a charm.
> 
> This chapter is pretty dark but don't worry...
> 
> ...it definetly gets worse in the next few chapters.
> 
> Time for another random question answerer for this chapter, skip if you don't care.
> 
> ...
> 
> -What is the impound? : A prison for useless human souls that get sold to monsters for money.
> 
> -Why is Sans so mean? : It's Underfell, it's not like he's going to be nice...or is he? Only time will tell, my friend.
> 
> -How do the impound guards know if the human's souls are worthless? : They check their souls with their magic and see if the soul's are powerful enough to break the barrier, if their souls are faded, they don't have enough soul power.
> 
> -Was Y.N. captured by the impound? : No, if she escaped the impound she would've been chased down by the guards, she just avoided them in the storm.
> 
> -Why is Pap so mean to Sans? : You'll find out.
> 
> -Will Y.N. try to escape from Sans now that he left with Pap? : You'll find out.
> 
> Now that I'm planning the seventh chapter on pieces of paper I can say mmmmm...it's going to get saucy...rivalry and jelly in a sandwich...just like in Blue Collar.
> 
> More explainations will come in the next chapters, thank you guys for reading this..each of your faves and reviews matter!
> 
> ...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.


	4. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.
> 
> I'm trying to Deviantart and Fanfiction in shifts, it's hard to keep up with both at the same time. But I'm definitely going to continue this, I refuse to make this go on hiatus.
> 
> I will start to use transitions in this story now, it will be shown as three dots. There is gonna be alot of them along with extra spacing to layer the story a bit slower.
> 
> This chapter will be kinda chill kinda not, Papyrus appears though. He's is referred to 'Sans' roomate' in the beginning, Y. N. just doesn't know that they're brothers yet so she just guesses that's the case.
> 
> Another character appears too...but I shouldn't mention 'em yet, right?
> 
> You'll find out, but for now, onto the story...
> 
> ! ! ! ! WARNING RATED T/M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE ! ! ! !

~Y.N. POV~

I watched as Sans was dragged out of the bar by his roomate, for a second the place was silent before everyone returned to talk to one another as if nothing happened.

I thought about running away for a moment but broke the idea when I realized how screwed up everything in this horrible world was. I wouldn't survive against all of the insane creatures here...I would surely be caught and murdered if I tried.

I sure didn't feel sorry for the skeleton, the assh*le deserved it for all of his mistreatments to the humans and me. But yet, I still wanted to see if he was okay...if anyone could protect me from the other beasts it would be him. Even if he wasn't trustworthy he was still the best choice I had at the moment.

That was the only reason I didn't leave him laying in the snow.

I walked up to him as his blood red eye shifted to me, his roomate dissapeared inside his house in the background. Other than the snow and buildings, we were alone.

I knelt next to the pained monster as he sat up despite the wounds he had. His lone eye gazed down at the snow, he didn't seem aware of me there even though I knew he was.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, he didn't respond. A long crack streamed out from the back of his head to his nose.

"we're leaving." He finnaly spoke, he stood up and began hobbling to his house without making eye contact with me.

I decided not to talk to him at the moment, it was his own damn fault for insulting the impound humans and beating up the dog monster but I knew he blamed me for starting it by asking to go to the impound and bathroom.

...

As soon as we were back at the house and in the mustard stenching room, Sans collapsed on his bed.

I sat on the edge of his bed for about five minutes before I decided to speak, "So...now are you okay?" He didn't reply. I curiously poked his shoulder with a finger...no response.

He probably passed out in exaustion of the day.

Finnaly free for a few minutes, I creeped out his half-open bedroom door and into the kitchen. The hotdog I ate from earlier didn't exactly appease my hunger, all I needed was a small snack before the skeleton woke up.

I peeked in a cabinet to find cereal, pudding, speghetti, beans, hot chocolate, chips and sprinkles. I chose hot chocolate, I had a craving for it ever since I was in this place. I quickly microwaved a mug full of milk, dumped the mix into it, stirred, tossed a handful of marshmallows in and sat down at the table. A dim light above glowed a dull orange in the darkness, it barely gave my eyes any light to role with.

My thoughts trailed as I gulped down the warm milk chocolate, I remembered the roomate's outburst at Sans, what was that all about? I took another sip from my cup. These monsters were unpredictable, I needed to get away from them as soon as I knew how to escape.

I recalled something called the 'barrier' but I had no idea how it worked. Something about souls, something about virtues, something about soul power. . .

I needed someone to explain what was going on, I mean...I still didn't even know where I was!

I added some more marshmallows into my drink and listened to them crackle with the warmth from the cocoa. My eyes traveled across the room and paused at what was supposively Sans' roomate's room.

I contemplated weither or not I should ask him...he did just beat up Sans but that didn't mean he didn't have a reason to. I chugged down the rest of the chocolate and lightly clanked it against the wooden table. I might as well introduce myself.

I washed my cup and put it back where I found it and slowly walked over to the door. The word 'PAPYRUS' was printed on the front. Hm. I wondered what that meant. . .

I knocked on his door but stopped when it creaked open by itself. I set both hands on the doornob to brace myself if there was Jason Vorhees on the other side.

"Uhh...hello?" I called inside, making sure to keep myself hidden from sight. After a few seconds of not getting an answer, I built up enough courage to peek into the room.

The tall skeleton had a neat race car bed parked on the left side of the area, action figures lined on a counter beside it, a bright computer that lit up the room and a bookcase full of diffrent colored books that stood out among all the other red and black things.

The skeleton spun to face me from his seat in front of the glowing computer, "OH, IT'S YOU." He said blantly, his bony legs were crossed in a spinning chair. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He asked, turning back to his computer.

I readjusted my position in thought, "Errr...I was hoping we could just talk...Sans isn't a good talker..." I started. The creature didn't bulge. "...SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?" Good God, this was awkward, I had so many questions I didn't know where to start.

"Why were you so angry at Sans today?" His head drooped in his red glove while he sighed. Dammit...I knew I shouldn't have asked that. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MONSTERS ARE, DO YOU?" He stated, still looking at his computer rather than me. "...No, I apparently don't." I answered.

"WELL, NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY, MY BROTHER JUST CAN'T BE FRIENDLY." The tall skeleton informed, turning his chair to gaze at his bookcase. They were brothers? I guess that was obvious. "I FEEL LIKE YOU ARE HIS LAST HOPE OF FINDING HAPPINESS..." He continued.

I looked down at the floor in thought, I really didn't want to have any connection with Sans other than a friend. I wasn't his slave, but he treated me like one. He seemed to be very miserable and angry at the world, what could I do to change that?

"I BELIEVE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOUR SOUL." He added, finally looking me in the eye. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS...UNLESS I LOOK. DO YOU MIND?" He informed. I shifted my pose again, yes it was risky, but I needed to find out what was going on with it...I also needed to know how they worked so I can set up a plan to get back home.

"I'll let you if you tell me what souls do and what the barrier is." I told him, he stood up and nodded in agreement. "SOULS ARE THE MAIN FUCTION OF YOUR BEING. ALL CREATURES HAVE A SOUL THAT HAS A VIRTUE. IT IS SHOWN IN THEIR PERSONALITY AND THEIR SOUL COLOR." He explained.

"FOR MONSTERS, THEIR SOUL COLORS ONLY BE SHOWN AS WHITE...WE DON'T NEED TO HAVE ANY VIRTUES SINCE OUR SOULS DON'T LAST AFTER DEATH. HUMANS HOWEVER, HAVE A VARIETY OF COLORS. EACH COLOR IDENTIFIES WHAT VIRTUE YOU HAVE, THERE ARE SEVEN COLORS THAT WE HAVE SEEN SO FAR. WE HAVE NOT SEEN ANY OTHER COLORS YET BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY AREN'T OUT THERE."

"SOULS, DEPENDING ON HOW POWERFUL THEY ARE, CAN BREAK THE BARRIER. THE BARRIER IS A SEAL BETWEEN THIS UNDERGROUND AND THE SURFACE THAT THE HUMAN'S MADE TO KEEP US TRAPPED HERE. WHEN A SOUL OR SOULS BREAK THE BARRIER, WE CAN LIVE ON THE SURFACE AGAIN." I nodded, finally understanding what was going on for a moment.

The tall skeleton raised out a glove and stood over me, "I APOLOGIZE IF THIS HURTS, HUMAN." He warned. In the single moment his glove glowed red, a pink heart erupted out of my chest. The pain I felt was intense, but I managed to withstand it a little longer so the monster could examine my soul. "PINK...?" The creature murmured, I shook as another wave of pain flooded through me. My respiratory system burned with each breath I took in, God this was no where close to worth it. . .

He raised his other gloved hand to touch it but paused midway. I noticed his pitch black eyes were gazing aimlessly into it while holding his fingers in range of his light as if he were in a trance. . .

I sputtered out a few breaths, snapping him out of it. He quickly lifted his hand away from me, the red light dissapating from his other. My soul vanished back into my body in an instant, I gasped for air desperately, jolting up from the floor.

"YOUR SOUL SEEMS TO POSSESS ALOT OF POWER...DO YOU KNOW WHY?" He asked me, I sat up and scratched my still-sore head. "All I know is that I fell down a hole and now I'm surrounded by murderers and rapists." I answered matter of factly.

The skeleton paused and rubbed his bony chin, "YOUR SOUL IS JUST AS POWERFUL AS UNDYNE DESCRIBED IT TO BE...WE CAN BREAK BREAK THE BARRIER WITH IT, ALONE." He clamored, so he knew the fish monster too? I wondered if I was going to see the fish guy again. . .

"WE CAN ONLY USE YOUR SOUL TO BREAK IT IF YOU ARE KILLED." I unconsciously backed away from him, "Isn't there another way?" I tried, he squinted his eyes slightly and scratched his skull. "YES, IF YOU USED A BOSS MONSTER'S SOUL WITH YOURS IT WOULD WORK...BUT IT'S MORE COMPLICATED AND IT WILL ONLY LET YOU ESCAPE."

I sighed, where the hell was I going to find a boss monster? It's hard enough surviving in this God-forsaken place. "How is that supposed to make any sense?"I protested. "WELL, IF YOU HAD MORE SOULS YOU CAN LET LET SOME MORE MONSTERS OUT BUT THAT'S IT." He stated.

"YOU'D BETTER HURRY WITH YOUR DECISION, OUR KING IS VERY DEMANDING WHEN IT COMES TO GATHERING HUMAN SOULS. EXPECIALLY WHEN THEIR POWER IS AS STRONG AS YOURS."

I stood for a moment in silence, not knowing what to say. "YOU SHOULD CHECK ON SANS TO SEE IF HE'S FINE. I NEED TO...GET THINGS DONE BEFORE I WASTE ANY MORE TIME TALKING." He explained.

I understood his reason and left the room, returning to Sans' room to find the monster still fast asleep. I sat at the foot of the bed for a few minutes before the skeleton began to stir.

"oh hey, wyen..." He said as he sat up, tiredly. Even though he had been beaten up less than an hour ago, he seemed great. The crack on his head was half of it's previous size somehow.

"Are you okay now?" I asked him, he rubbed the short crack lining his forehead, testing the pain from it. "yeah, better than i was."

There was some silence as I glanced at some knick-knacks he owned around his room. "So...um. Is there anything you like to do?" I questioned, attempting to get on his 'good' side. To be honest, I didn't think he had one but it was worth a shot.

"hmmm..." The creature hummed deeply, his eye glazed the room in his thoughts. Hopefully he didn't take the question the wrong way and tried to do something he'd regret.

"well, there is one thing i used to do alot in the past." He answered, giving me a half lidded eye. "What was it?" I asked curiously, my reflexes were tuned in just in case he was planning something.

"knock knock."

"What?"

"knock knock."

"Oh! Who's there?"

""bless."

"Bless who?"

"nobody sneezed."

...

Silence.

. . .

"what did the man say when he got stung by a bee?"

"What?"

"intereSTING."

...

More silence.

. . .

"why was the man smashing a clock?"

"Why?"

"because he thought that was how you killed time."

...

Even more silence

. . .

"where does a fish keep it's money?"

"Where?"

"a riverbank."

Before another wave of awkward silence came on, the entrance to the room flew open with a 'BANG.' About five armored knight's poured into the room with us, two pounced over to Sans and two others ran over to me.

I watched the guards pin Sans to the floor while I struggled to get free from the ones attempting to do the same to me. They eventually forced my body to the floor but I still thrashed under their weight.

I looked up to see Sans' brother heading my direction through all the chaos. He had a sympathetic look plastered on his face, the mouth-like crack he had was shifted downwards and what must have been his eyebrows were noticeably slanted over his eyes.

"I AM SORRY FOR THIS, HUMAN." He told me as quietly as he could manage while he handcuffed my hands. "What the hell? We were talking calmly a few minutes ago and now your kidnapping me?" I whispered to him, not wanting Sans to know I left the room while he slept.

He didn't reply. "What are you going to do to me?" I demanded in both anger and confusion. The tall skeleton sighed, "WE'RE GOING TO TRY TO BREAK THE BARRIER WITH YOUR SOUL." I stared, confused for a moment. "Wouldn't that kill me like you said?" Again, he didn't reply.

"papyrus! get the hell away from her!" Sans shouted across the room. So the word on the door was his name? God. I had so much to memorize about this place and the monsters here.

The tall skeleton named 'Papyrus stared back at me, "IT'S OUR KING, I CAN'T DENY HIS ORDERS, HUMAN." He acclaimed, stepping towards me.

Another knight in the background stepped into the room, it was bulky with muscle and stood a good head taller than Papyrus. I was probably at the monster's neck if I was measured by it. It wore a much more threatening helmet than it's brethren and had it's armored arms crossed over it's chest.

The knight lifted it's head up to Sans brother, like it was signalling something. Papyrus nodded back to it and turned to me once more, "THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, HUMAN." He assured, lifting a rag out of one of his pockets. I wasn't buying that sentance at all.

He covered my mouth and nose with the material and held it firmly in his glove. I took a quick sniff at the thing and realized what it was. I held the air in my lungs as I fought against his thick arms with my hands.

Sans tried to yank himself out of the guard's hold, "get away from her you son of a b#tch!" He roared, his voice cracking with his volume. It seemed kinda Ironic to call his own mother that word.

My lungs burned with lack of air causing me to wrestle the skeleton's arms even more, but the sintuation blurred off after my body couldn't take it anymore. I took a deep inhale of the chemical, relieved to breathe the air through it before I realized what I've done.

My eyes shot open as I lost my footing, I was about to hit the floor when a pair of armored hands caught me in the middle of the act. They were warmed by the body heat radiating underneath it, they held me bridal style as the knight occupying them stood silently.

I could hear it's breathing echoing in its mask, the pitch of the voice it sounded familiar for some reason. . . My head was feeling dizzy from the chemical I breathed in but I managed to stay concious for a few more seconds.

My eyes trailed to a gap in the knight's helmet, I couldn't help but notice a few blue scales peeking out as my vision began to blur again. My breathing slowed into a calm pace despite what was happening before I was swept into the blackness of unconciousness.

...

~Sans POV~

Undyne thought I wouldn't recognize him in his armor, what a dumbass. He picked up Wyen's semi-concious body and held her in his arms without saying a word.

"hey, undyne! i know that's you, asswipe!" He shuddered. "do you not remember what i told you last night? i will kill you when i get the chance, do you hear me?" He started walking to the exit with my brother, "do you hear me!?" The guards on top of me banged my skull against the floor so I would shut up but I was too angry to obey them.

"Yeah," The fish answered. "I also heard how you would murder this human and bail to the surface, leaving everyone to fend for themselves." He remarked.

My eye spun in rage, I was ready to throw all the guards off me and murder the stupid monster right there. "i. don't. care." I spat. "just watch, captain. she'll come running back to me as soon as you slip up your act...and i'll see the surface and find all the love i need."

Undyne placed a gauntlet on the doornob, hesitantly. "Not if I have anything to do with it." He stated as he swung the door open and left. With that, the guards on top of me hopped off and followed him out the door.

Papyrus gave me a look of sympathy before he turned around and did the same.

I was left in the room alone, panting in frustration.

There was one thing to soothe my anger...take Wyen back myself and if anyone stood in my way they would be ripped apart piece by God damn piece. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...that's a wrap!
> 
> Yep, Gent!Fell!Undyne returns. I gotta say that he has a big role in this fanfic...I don't wanna spoil the future chapters but damn, there's alot to know about him.
> 
> There is going to be at least 23 chapters of this bizz, so it's going to take awhile to finish...but I'm determined to finish this and give it a good ending.
> 
> There's alot of very...questionable scenes that happen in future chapters too, I was kinda scared that anyone would read them at school because they were so weird. But hey, it's Underfell, what do you expect, people?
> 
> Now, more questions and answers so no one is confused of the storyline so far.
> 
> ...
> 
> -Why does Fell!Papyrus feel sorry for Fell!Sans and angry at him at the same time? :Fell!Papyrus is very mixed up in emotions like alot of other Fell!Monsters, he's softer when Y. N. is around because he can open up to her like Fell!Sans does. Before Y.N. was there, he was just in a mix of anger and sadness for his brother but now, he shows more sadness to him.
> 
> -Why does Gent!Fell!Undyne not want to be seen by Sans when he captures Y.N.? :Gent!Fell!Undyne has his soft side showing now that he saw Y.N. and knows what Fell!Sans plans for her, he is more afraid of Sans now that he is. Before Y.N. was around, he wasn't afraid of him at all. In fact, he wasn't afraid of anything.
> 
> -What is a 'bad' side? :A bad side is what the monsters were usually like before Y.N. came along, it's called a 'bad' side because they used to be cruel and evil to each other and humans.
> 
> -Why didn't Y.N. have any sympathy for Fell!Sans when he was hurt? :In Blue Collar (fanfic this was inspired by) the main character said she 'didn't hold grudges' and felt bad for him. But, I felt that if a person was just as cruel as Fell!Sans was towards someone else, the person being abused would definitely find it hard to forgive them.
> 
> -Wouldn't Fell!Sans tell evil/dark puns instead of regular ones? :Ehhh...Yes and no, he used to tell them to annoy Papyrus, he was diffrent in his past compared to other monsters, instead of having a bad past, he had a good past. He was eventually forced to accept his race's ways and turned evil with it in my version of Underfell.
> 
> -Did Gent!Fell!Undyne have a bad side too? :Yes...yes he did...he will bring it up in a few chapters.
> 
> -Why do you add a spaced three dots (. . .) instead of regular three dots (...)? :I use the spaced three dots whenever the character is in deep thought/curiosity or if what they think will be answered/reflected in the future.
> 
> -Why does Y.N. want to leave the underground so badly? :Why wouldn't she if she was abused and nearly raped by the monsters that inhabited the place?
> 
> -What is going to happen to Y.N. if she confronts Asgore? :You'll find out.
> 
> Your gonna get to see the fish more in the next chapters...chapter 5 is when I alter the story of Blue Collar ALOT, so alot of things will happen and be explained there.
> 
> But for now, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.


	5. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.
> 
> Now starts the next major character...GenderbentFellUndyne! A really big topic is brought up in the middle of this chapter, I'd like to see if anyone can spot it since it has a big part in this story...
> 
> Anyway, you all get to see more of the fish starting now...and like I said before-there's a heck of alot to learn about him. Plus, this is just the beginning...
> 
> This will actually add up to be nearly 30 chapters not just 20 like I said last chapter, just so you know. Now, without further ado...onto the story...
> 
> ! ! ! ! WARNING RATED T/M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE ! ! ! !

~Y.N. POV~

...

My eyes opened after a brief moment of regaining conciousness.

I slowly turned my head from left to right in a daze.

I was laying in some sort of tent, it was colored a light brown...the sides of it were tinted orange probably because of a bonfire nearby.

I had a bit of a headache...but other than that, I was fine.

I readjusted my uncomfortable position to feel my hands and feet clamped together,

My senses returned once I realized what happened.

I struggled in my binds and cussed to myself trying to get free, unknowing there was someone in the tent with me...

"Oh, so you're up, huh?"

I instinctively spun my head to the voice's direction and found the fish monster from last night. He was laying on top of a sleeping bag in his normal attire and rewarded my rude awakening with a toothy grin. I noticed a faint ring of indigo under his visable eye...he looked like he didn't get enough sleep the previous night. . .

"So, human...I feel like we didn't properly introduce ourselves yet." He leaned his body backwards in a stretch. "My name's Undyne, what's yours?" I didn't exactly trust him...he was in it with Sans anyway, why would I?

"It's a Y and an N, my initials." I answered, still trying to break the shackles on my hands. "Y.N.? Hm. You really do have bad memory don't you? 'Can't even remember your own name..." He trailed, gazing up at an opening at the top of the tent where small lights glowed above and twinkled like stars. . .

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked immediately, he let out a breath and closed his eye as if he knew it was coming. "...Look, when Sans knocked you out last night...he told me what he was going to do with your soul. He said he would use it to escape but that he would leave us all underground after he left." He claimed, still eying the sky absentmindly. His grin was gone, two fangs and a frown replaced it.

"Really?" I replied, dumbfounded. "Yep, he said he wanted to be alone." He concluded. The fish creature layed back and placed his hands behind his head.

"So, you imprisoned me in a tent so he won't get to me?" I questioned, I watched as the monster's expression softened in worry, but he stayed silent. "What are you going to do with me...?"

"...Me and Papyrus are going to let Asgore decide what to do with your soul." The redhead told me, I could tell he was mentally debating the decision as he continued to stare into the lights above us. "Who's that?" I asked, curiously.

"He's the king of the underground...he isn't exactly friendly. We didn't really want to send you to him but we have no choice...God knows what he would do if he found out we were keeping you from him..." The fish's expression morphed into one of unease. I decided to drop the subject for now...that Asgore guy was seemed like bad news..

I was more interested on getting out of the underground myself...Papyrus did say it was possible with a boss monsters soul. . .

"Is there a way to find out what the virtue of my soul is without seeing it's color or feeling it?" I tried, I didn't know why he was answering my questions but I decided to keep it rolling.

"Yeah, your soul's virtue can show in your personality." He answered.

I contemplated the facts. Ever since I fell in this so-called underground, the main emotion I felt was fear...ALOT of fear. Fear was strong but I knew I had something I felt alot stronger in the past. . . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

...But I couldn't remember.

"I don't know." I confessed, dissapointed that I still couldn't remember the past. "Bummer." Undyne replied, we sat quietly for a few minutes and stared at the sky.

I wondered how the lights up above were placed, I knew it wasn't the sky or stars...it was just an illusion that hid the crust from view. It was a wonder how all the civilization above didn't cause it to crash down and drown all of these monsters in soil.

It was a petrifying thought; That one day all of that soil will come falling down and kill them by either crushing them, burying them alive, or smothering them like being trapped underneath the debree of a house...And somewhere in all of that dirt, those same star-like lights will be twinkling even though their rays wouldn't be seen...

"Hey, Y.N.?" I snapped out of the thought hearing Undyne's voice. "I was wondering...since we have the time..." His grin reappeared with a squint of his eye, "I would like to make up for last night..."

Before I could ask what he was talking about, his hands slammed down on my shoulders, pinning me to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, giving him a look of confusion.

"I know what will cheer you up, human..." He cooed, holding me in place with his scaled arms. I got the message and instantly began twisting my body in my restraints. I took breaths through my teeth as I maneuvered my body into a position to fight back. It was like Sans. . .

I threw him off of me with all my might, making him land with a thud on the ground. When the fish monster shot his head up, I gave him a good whack with my handcuffed wrists causing him to slam back on the floor.

"Woah, you have one strong punch for a human..." He admitted while he guided a hand to where I hit him. "Well, you shouldn't have tried that, idiot." I shot back. I watched, reflexes at the ready as he settled back on the blankets.

The creature closed his lone eye and rubbed his head, "I'm sorry...I just..." He collapsed onto his sleeping bag and again, gazed at the lights...for a few seconds before he realized he had an erection and rolled on his side.

My fear slowly faded while I tried to stifle a laugh that emerged from my throat. What a dumbass. "Hmph. Papyrus was right, you really don't understand monsters." Undyne grumbled as I continued to laugh my ass of in the background.

"Well, it's not my fault I don't know what being a rapist is like." I replied, giving him a half-assed look. "If you think that way then you definitely don't understand." He stated, still faced in the other direction. "Then, tell me. I might be able to help you, right?"

The fish monster adjusted himself on the blankets and turned over to face me. "Our minds are corrupted by what you humans call; love." He unraveled. I was astonished for a moment, it made sense but...they haven't shown any love, that was a fact. They didn't seem to have the compacity to love anyone.

"What do you mean 'love'? You guys haven't shown any love since I've been in this stupid place!" I pointed out. "...Even if it isn't love, we're still obsessed with it." He added. I nodded and looked down at the cuffs on my hands and feet.

"Are you going to take these off or..." I jestured to the binds. The redhead gave me a blank look, "It depends on weither you'll run away or not..." He noticed my eyes narrow in annoyance. "It's for your own good, I don't want Sans to hog your soul to himself."

"I won't run away." I reclined. He gave me a quizzical look, "Promise?" I nodded, "I promise." I mean, I would run away if he pulled that sex crap again...or if I had a chance to escape this hell, of course.

He got up and shuffled over to me, pulling a key out of his back pocket. He stared at the restraints for a moment, probably thinking about the consequences but soon inserted the key in the socket and twisted. He then bent down and did the same to the other.

I stood up shakily, blood finally flowing to my limbs and sending a stinging pain up my body. "Thanks." I told the fish beside me, I glanced around the room curiously and found it empty other than the blankets and grass.

"So, when are you going to take me to Asgore?" I questioned, stretching my legs. Undyne sighed and wiped a hand across his face. "He ordered for us to come as soon as possible...so we're going to start heading there tommarow." He explained.

I froze as a quick thought ran through my mind, "Is he going to kill me..." I said aloud. The fish creature's expression softened in worry once more, "...It's his choice." He stated quietly. "You did say that he wasn't exactly friendly, right? Would he just...take my soul? Rip it from my body? Would it hurt?" I trailed in anxiety.

"I guess you'll find out...But don't worry! Either way, us monsters will be free on the surface!" Undyne encouraged. Wait. Love-crazed, evil, murderous, rapist, bipolar monsters on the surface with Innocent humans!?

"I can't free you." I spoke. Undyne's face darkened, "...Why not?" He questioned eerily. "You're all so evil...you would massacre my entire family if you got to them...I can't let that happen. Somehow, you all need to be reformed or at least have some sanity before you go out there like a bunch of lunatics." I explained, the darkness faded from his face as he glanced at the floor thoughtfully.

"We should take a walk if we're going to talk about it, I don't want the others to get any ideas if they hear me chatting with you." The monster told me. "Ok sure, I wanted to explore this place anyway." I replied.

The redhead stood up and quietly stepped over to the entrance of the tent, his golden eye flickered back and forth and reflected the warm campfire from outside. After a few moments he turned back to me and signaled to follow him.

~Undyne POV~

God dammit, I knew this human would get me killed but there was something about her that I couldn't let go of. It might've been her soul power or something...hell with it, I was probably just determined to keep her away from Sans.

I walked throughout waterfall with her as she continued to ask me a bunch of questions, I was more focused on the beautiful scenery rather than her words...I had forgotten about how amazing the place looked. . .

There were blue waterdrops sprinkling from the sky that dropped onto my face and ran down my scales like tears. A waterfall sound echoed throughout the place from the river nearby and the cave-like walls were slick with liquids slithering across it's stone. How did I never notice the beauty of my home?

The cave landscape morphed into metamorphic rock and the blue rain drops became burning ash as we went on the path to Hotland. Of course the human stared at the scenery as if she had just stepped into hell, gazing at the lava underneath us like it would burn her alive at any moment. I stopped right before we stood on the bridge so she could watch it flow below us like a stream.

"Where are we now?" She started, still gazing at the river of flame. "Hotland, I really shouldn't have taken you this far but I guess I might as well since this will be your last day to be able to see it." I answered, glancing at the small lights above us.

I kept on looking at those lights because I finally saw the beauty in them, the way they twinkled and shined in the crust above. . . It was like how stars were for told to look. Monsters said they lit up the night so it wouldn't be overwhelmed in darkness like this place always was...

A giant star illuminated the sky at day and rolled across the place to give hints at the time unlike here, where the only time we knew was the numbers on our phones...no sunlight shined through our windows in the morning, no bright blue sky, no clouds gliding in the air and no hope of seeing them ever again...until now.

As much as I wondered about what all of it looked above all the crust, I also wondered if I would be able to see the beauty in it without Y.N's soul keeping me stable. . . what was the point of going there just to rape and kill people, anyway?

"Can we travel through it, then?" The human asked, tapping a shoe on the sturdy bridge in front of us. My eye left the lights and studied the entrance to the hellish place. Normally, I would skip this part of Hotland and take a shortcut with the river person.

But just because the girl wanted to, I agreed. "Yeah, I guess one time wouldn't hurt." I stated, stepping a boot onto the bridge and steadily walking across the planks...

As soon as we got to end of the platform, I felt the temprature change seep into my clothes. Luckily, I wasn't wearing my armor this time, the last thing I needed was to go in a heat stroke while I was touring Y.N. around. Even though I was able to withstand it, the girl still noticed my reaction to the heat.

"Hey, are you okay?" She questioned my labored breathing and sweating face. "Yeah..." I panted. This was one of the reasons I never walked through here anymore, that and...something else. . .

Once we got to the water fountain, the human filled a cup full without me knowing and was about to take a sip when I slapped it out of her hand. "Don't drink that!" I exclaimed, she snapped her attention to me. "What? Is it poisoned?"

I gazed into the murky water sitting inside the tank, "Not exactly, it's just not been cared for in awhile." I remembered being tricked into drinking it once, it took an entire week for me to recover from it...Damnit, Alphys always had a bunch of tricks up her sleeve that she used to snaked me into, it's only now I could see through her tricks . . .

I froze when I noticed the silluette of someone blocking the entrance to Hotland's main area, I held my arm in front of the human just in case the monster was dangerous. The creature responded by lifting it's head to reveal a skull with a blood red eye...Sans.

"wyen, what the hell are you doing?" The skeleton's voice thundered. The human shuddered behind my arm, but held her guard. "Is it true you were going to kill me and leave everyone underground?" She asked him, Sans' eye lowered in anger as he turned to me. "You told her." He said, staring me down with his lone eye. "She needed to know." I reasoned, a stern look plastered on my face.

Sans stood there for a moment, eying me down until he forced out a "heh." He turned around and sighed. I knew that wasn't all, so I kept my reflexes tuned in just in case he tried anything. I noticed his skeletal hand give out a hint of red and I prepared for an attack.

The small skeleton pounced at me with his arm extended to my face, I was about to take the hit when Y.N's hand swiped up and held his arm in place."Sans, don't." She ordered. He turned his head in her direction, suprised by her reaction.

I gazed at the glowing hand that was an inch from meeting my forehead, if he hit me with that power, I would've been out like a light...he could have took the human and left me here.

"you're trying to defend him now!?" Sans shouted, the girl didn't respond, all she did was hold his arm firmly in the air. Finally, the red magic dissapated from his hand and he pulled his arm away. "fine, wyen. have it your way." He said, taking a step away from us. "but i better warn you that you're risking alot of things in this decision, and it's not just your life this time."

With a snap of his fingers, the skeleton was gone. A few seconds after hesitating to continue, we walked on, further into Hotland...

"Hey, Undyne? What's that big white building up there?" The human asked as I trudged into the area with her. "It's Alphys' lab." I answered, looking up at the place. "A laboratory? Do you think it can help us find out what my virtue is?" She added.

I thought a moment, there was a big reason why I didn't want to go there. I thought about all the problems Alphys caused me...she could poison the human if I gave her the chance, but I knew she was the only hope to finding out about her soul.

"...She might, but it's risky." I told the human, eying the worn-down lab. "Can we see if she can?" The girl tried, I sighed in frustration. "Fine, we'll go. But if anything happens in there don't say I didn't warn you." God, this was a bad idea...I wanted to talk to Alphys again anyway so I might as well get it over with. . .

I hobbled over to the front doors and took a peek inside. The place was drowned in blackness, the only thing giving off any light was a giant screen on the left side that had me and the human shown on it. This had to be the worst place to be at with a human...but maybe there was a chance the scientist would help?

A familiar nervous chuckle sounded throughout the room and a figure emerged from the shadows. "O-oh h-h-hey Undyne! I s-see you've got a h-human!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's a wrap!
> 
> Yep, Alphys appears next...the next chapter is gonna explain alot about her antics...Another big thing comes up too, it will be the first dark and horrible thing that will be brought up in this fanfic.
> 
> Here's some Qs and As so none of you are confused of the story so far.
> 
> ...
> 
> -How are monsters corrupted by love? :They are confused about what love is and don't know how to love others without loving them physically.
> 
> -Why is Undyne so willing to do what the human wants rather than giving her to Asgore? :Undyne is effected by the Y.N's soul and feels sorry for her, if he wasn't effected by her soul he wouldn't have cared for her at all.
> 
> -Why didn't Sans take the human back? Didn't he have the strength to do it? :Sans did have the strength to take the human back, but he decided to let her go for the time being since she didn't want him to harm Undyne.
> 
> -Is Undyne going to send the human to Asgore even if he's effected by her soul? :Well, based on the chapter I was planning out yesterday, yes.
> 
> For those of you who wonder why I didn't make this fanfic original or why I based it around other fanfictions; I like to have a story to role with rather than just making one up from the top of my head. If I make another fanfiction I'll be original but this one will be based around a couple underfell fanfics I read on Archive of Our own.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to all the people who followed and favorited this so far. If any of you guys want to critic or just say something about this story, go ahead and post a review! I check the story stats every few days to see if anyone does~
> 
> But for now, I'll see you all in the next chapter... I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.


	6. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.
> 
> So Alphys appears in this chapter. To be honest, I don't know how her role will end up in this story yet...all you guys need to know about her will be shown in this chapter...
> 
> There's a very dark explaination for a certain thing coming up, I wanted to give a good reason for the certain thing happening. So, I decided to ignore the usual relationship Underfell usually hinted and just went head on into the darkness of my mind. . .
> 
> It needs to happen for the plot to move forward anyway, so I apologize if any of you get upset over it. Remember people, it's underfell...all kinds of F'ed up things could happen.
> 
> With that outta the way, I'll stop blabbering and start writing. See ya at the end of the chapter!
> 
> ! ! ! ! WARNING RATED T/M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE ! ! ! !

~Undyne POV~

"O-Oh h-h-hey Undyne! I s-see you've got a h-human." The lizard stuttered to me, "D-Did you come to g-g-give her up?" The human studied the scientist curiously as the monster smirked at her.

"No, uh...she just wanted to know if you could see what her soul is." I nervously explained. Alphys tilted her head and eyed me closely, "O-Oh really...?" She questioned, lifting a brow, "You s-seem a bit more layed b-back than I remember you being..."

I furrowed my brows and I glanced at her expression, "I-It seems like you had a ch-change of heart..." The scientist continued, moving a few steps torward us. "Look," I started after a pause, "You might be one of the only monsters I can trust right now...Can you give this human a favor...?"

Alphys unconsciously readjusted the cracked glasses sitting on her nose, "W-Well, it depends on what the 'f-favor' is." She pointed out, tilting the rim of her goggles down to reveal her golden eyes. I glanced at the human as she continued to glance around the room, "She wants to know what the virtue of her soul is." I answered.

"Hmm..." The reptile hummed as she made her way over to the girl and ran a scaley claw across her peach colored skin. "Interesting..." She whispered to herself, lifting a finger to see if any of it left marks on her scales

"So...can you help?" I questioned, the lizard spun her head in my direction and smiled widely. "Of c-course I can! A-All I need to do is run some tests on her."

I stepped over to the human and gazed into her hazel eyes, "If she tries to hurt you, just yell and I'll come, ok?" I whispered to her, the girl slowly nodded and walked over to the reptile. "I'll do it." She accepted.

I noticed Alphys' grin stretch across her face and took it as a sign for trouble, "-But don't test anything on her! Just examine." I cleared out. "S-Sure!" She agreed, setting a claw on Y.N.'s shoulder. "Now f-follow me to the backroom, h-human."The lizard jestured to a door hidden in the darkness drowning the back of the room.

The human looked back at me fearfully, I gave her a toothy grin accompanied by a worried glint in my eye to add to her courage before she continued to the so called 'backroom.' She slid into the brightly lit place while Alphys stood outside of it, the lizard fiddled with her claws...probably contemplating her thoughts or something.

Suddenly, she whipped around to meet me eye to eye, "S-So, Undyne..." She let out a light giggle as she slid over to me. "Y-You haven't been here in a-awhile..." She cooed into my ear, I shuddered and backed away from her.

"This isn't about that." I interupted, "She needs help...I'm not sure if coming to you was the best idea but..." Alphys drew a claw and readjusted her glasses again, "But what...?" She paused, "What could b-be so important about this h-human?" She asked, suspiciously.

"...You know how I'm...changed, right?" I began, "Something about her just...changed me...I don't know what it was or why it happened but...I know her soul is strong enough to destroy the barrier...but...if she's gone, I'm afraid I'll turn back into...the old me. You know how I was. And I don't want to be that me ever again." I explained.

The lizard scoffed and went a few steps towards the screen Y.N. was shown on, "So you're a-afraid of yourself? H-How do you know it's not just some kind of t-trance she put you in?"

I glanced at the screen and viewed the human inspecting all the equipment scattered around her, "If it is a trance...it's making me different, in a good way. Asgore wants me to bring her to him but how could I? What if I change back?"

Alphys set her hand on my arm, "T-To be honest..." She trailed, "I liked the old you b-better..." Her claw slid down my arm to my adominal region, "No." I pushed her arm away, her expression was unreadable as she stared into my eye.

"W-What is it?" She started, "I've b-been waiting to d-do this for a year! Why are you so f-f#cking d-defiant!?" She spat, I backed further away from her and firmed a glare. "Just examine the damn human so we can leave." I replied harshly.

"F-Fine." She stated, "But y-you'll owe me for th-this, asshole." She returned to the backroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

I sighed and let my eye drift back to the giant TV that still had Y.N. featured on it. I tiredly rested my back against the rusted wall behind me and slid down it until I hit the floor. My eye automatically closed, exausted from the little amount of sleep I had last night...

I peeked my eye open to stare at the room the human was in, I thought about all the things the scientist could do to her if I wasn't paying attention. . . I groaned to myself and stood up, dragging myself over to the door. My movements froze and an eyebrow lifted on my face when I overheard Alphys' voice from the other side...

~Y.N. POV~

The lizard named 'Alphys' stormed into the room I was in, slamming the door behind her and locking it in a quick motion, probably thinking I wouldn't notice.

I could tell she was upset, the way her brows were lowered and her breathing was deep gave it away.

"Th-that son of a b-b#tch." She cussed as she yanked gloves over her fists, I stayed silent, swaying my legs back and forth off of the operating table I was sitting on.

The creature cupped her gloved claws on her face, but soon recoiled them to her sides. "If h-he wants me to 'help' you, fine." She pulled a phone from her lab coat and sat it beside me. She then dug her hand in the droor of a cabinet and lifted out a roll of what looked like wires.

"What are you going to do...?" I questioned while I stared at the metallic strings in her hands. Without warning, her glove was warped in red and my soul had burst out of my body.

I caught a breathe in my throat as the monster swiftly stabbed a needle into it's base, her gloved claw smacked down on my mouth when I shrieked in agony. "Shut up." She ordered in a harsh whisper, pressing on the tab of the vice and letting it fill up with a pink liquid.

I struggled under her arm, forcing her to release my soul and let it escape back into my chest. She examined the juices sitting in the device and grinned, satisfied by her work. The monster took a piece of wire and dipped it in the liquid, she then wrapped the other end around the antenna of the phone.

The phone's screen lit up with a white flare before Alphys set a glove on the antenna, her labored breathing faded as well as her mad facade. It took a few seconds before the lizard was able to speak, "W-Woah this...this feels like..."Her voice ended in a light rasp of breath.

Her suprise changed into a rage as she released her hold on the metal and made the white light buzz back to life. "Y-You think I'll succumb to your damn m-m-mind games!?" The monster hissed as she purposely dropped her phone and let it clack to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" I replied, confused. Alphys removed the gloves from her claws and threw them on the ground, "Don't play s-stupid with me! I saw you and Undyne getting close in the tent...you were talking to one another as if I didn't exist! And here you are, trying to brainwash me like you did him!"

"You have no idea how hard it's been to get him close to me since I changed him!" She paused and stared at the floor, "Since I changed her..."

The creature leaned against a cabinet and let out a hearty chuckle when she reverted her gaze back to the needle sitting on the desk. "Ahh...I remember when I lured her into the machine...that idiot didn't have any idea..."

Though I wanted to ask who she was talking about, my mouth remained shut. I didn't want to test her any further than I already did in her mind...

"The day I decided to change her against her will..." The reptile continued, "It was such a good plan...hahaha, I remember when I told her I was opening the the doors when I was really activating the machine..."

"When it was over...I saw how much more stunning she...no...he looked...How much better the features worked with his face...how his personality can finally be linked to his gender...how he finally had the reproductive cells he needs for us to have children..."

"But...Undyne's never asked...he's been distanced ever since that happened..." The reptile snapped her head in my direction, "But you and your soul aren't helping! When you die, me and him will finally be on the surface! He'll finally open up to me, we'll finally have kids and finally be happy for the first time in our lives..."

"In order for that to happen, you need to be taken care of..." Alphys hissed, stepping towards me.

..Wait...was she trying to say that Undyne used to be a she?

~Undyne POV~

I was frozen in horror of what I just heard, my body was left trembling in a kneeling position as Alphys' words forced their way into my mind. I remembered it all too clear, the more I protested...the more I could remember it.

How...how could I love someone when they were so cruel to me!? I squeezed my eye shut and massaged my head, my teeth bared in anger while a strong memory appeared in my mind and blocked out every other thought I had . . .

...

I blinked as I glanced around a familiar looking laboratory, Alphys called my name from the corner of the room, urging me to check on a newly made machine in the back of the place.

I was back in my female body, I wore a battered shirt that exposed my stomach, it had a cracked heart stitched into the the center of it along with many holes that ripped through the ends.

I gazed up at the invention Alphys had prepared for me, it was a large metallic structure that was lined with strings of wire. The inside was small, but big enough to fit a monster my size. The scientist insisted me to step inside of it to see if anything needed to be fixed.

It might not have been the best idea, but I went in like she asked and started searching for any flaws in it's structure. Before I could blink, the door behind me slammed shut, drowning me in darkness. "A-Alphys! The door!" I shouted in my now feminine voice.

"Oh c-crap, don't worry! I'm reopening the doors now!" Alphys exclaimed from the outside. So she was lying...and activated the machine instead...

I couldn't help but imagine the look on her face when she did.

The white lights popped back on and blinded me for a good full seven seconds before my eye adjusted to the lighting. "Hurry!" I yelled as smoke poured into the small room I stood in.

I buried my body against the door's metal, hoping to barge it open with my weight but it didn't bulge. Coughs sputtered out of my throat after I inhaled some of the fumes through my gills, it didn't smell like regular smoke at all...it was some kind of chemical.

I didn't know if it was dangerous or not but I was going to find out if I stayed in there any longer. "Alphys!? Why aren't the damn doors opening!?" I managed to sputter through my coughs. "I-I-It's malfunctioning!" She cried, "H-Hang in there!"

My fists pounded against the exit, merely denting it's frame while beeping sounds rang through the machine. My mind felt hazy and the force of my pounding decreased, I felt so overwhelmingly tired all the sudden...

I caught my eyelid halfway through my vision and forced it back up, it was the smoke...it was some kind of drug...I started ramming my shoulder into the metal frame while panting in fatigue, "A-Alphys...heh-hurry...!" I distressed, my head was spinning beyond control and my focus on the scenario was fading along with my conciousness...

My legs gave out from under me and forced me to the ground, I used the last of my strength to roll onto my side and hit the door one last time...I felt like I haven't slept in ages...my eyelid fluttered as if it were in a battle with the feeling.

I had no idea what this thing would do to me if I fell asleep...but maybe Alphys would save me before it activated...? I knew deep in my soul that it wasn't going to happen.

The darkness flooding my vision took up more and more of my world before I finally gave up fighting it and let it take all of my worries away. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I faintly remembered falling out of the machine when I was barely awake, I thought it was just a coincidental dream but it's only now I realize it was reality. . .

The feeling of hitting the ice cold floor jolted me awake.

I couldn't remember what happened for some odd reason...my head was swimming with random thoughts and memories buzzing through it.

I groaned slightly and peeked my eye open to meet a strange monster standing over me...it was Alphys, she didn't seem to notice my awakening as she examined me through her glasses.

After a few moments, she grabbed me by my arms and began dragging me to a room nearby...I wanted to ask her about what happened but I was more focused on what she was going to do to me...

I blanked out a few times as time passed, but I was able to regain my senses when I was laying on an operating table...the scientist stared at the new body I had with a flashlight. I could hear her whispering to herself as she lifted the flashlight up my torso.

She paused when she shined the light at my face, my eye squinted with the brightness but settled after I met her gaze. She presumably ignored me and started to pull my body off of the desk, I grimaced when I hit the floor but attempted to look back up at the lizard.

"A-...Alphys...what...what happened...?" I slurred, my voice was noticeably deeper but it was probably just my throat, it could've been anything for all I knew. She didn't respond, all she did was drag me deeper into the place.

I hissed through my teeth as another wave of pain ran through my body, I was about to force another sentance out of my mouth but froze when a familiar sensation came over me and caused my eyelid get heavy.

"...Pl-Please...help..." I choked out before my eye rolled back and my body fell limp.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I mostly remember waking up at my house and the realization hitting me like a ton of bricks.

When I went back to the lab to ask her, Alphys just said the machine malfunctioned and now I was stuck as a guy for awhile. I never would have guessed that she did it for her own desires...but I always knew she was fully capable of doing something like it.

She was the royal scientist afterall, I should be suprised that she didn't drug me again and force me to have sex with her against my will. I knew she had a plan in mind when I looked into her eyes, the way she looked at me gave it away.

That's why I never came through here anymore, I had a gut feeling that told me she was trouble. . .

...

A scream woke me from the flashback, my eye widened in horror as I cussed to myself for forgetting the human. I ran up to the door while a squeaky cackle sounded from the other side, "Hold still..."

I busted the door open and stared at the scene in front of me, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I shouted in rage. The scientist held a needle filled with a pink liquid, "Undyne, w-what g-gives?" She chuckled innocently.

Y.N. looked at me, petrified by her experience with the scientist. "Put it down." I ordered the reptile, "W-Why?" She started, "Put it down!" I snapped. The lizard obeyed and set the syringe on a table.

I picked it up, examining the pink juices in the device before I turned at the monster again, "What is this?" I questioned. The lizard clicked her tongue in annoyance, "It's a soul extraction I got from the human. I was going to use it for test subjects." She admitted.

"What are you so upset about?" She asked as she eyed my expression. I smacked the needle back on the desk and gave the lizard a look of hatred, "So you thought I wasn't good enough?" I spat, even though I couldn't tell, I knew her eyes grew under her glasses.

"If I wasn't good enough then, I bet I'm not good enough now." I added, stepping over to the human. The scientist's face softened and she started stammering, unsure of how to respond. "I thought that was what you wanted!" She croaked out, I whipped my body in her direction to glare at her again. "This isn't about what I want, is it? It's all about you and what you want." I replied.

After a moment of harsh, unforgiving silence, I set a hand on Y.N.'s shoulder and jestured to the exit. The girl nodded and followed me out. After a few steps, I turned around to see Alphys standing in the same spot as before. I couldn't help but get a weird feeling when I looked into her blank expression. . . but I continued walking before I could spot what the feeling was.

...

As soon as we knew it, we were back at camp. I managed to sneek the human through without anyone noticing. I sat back on the sleeping bag while the human stayed silent beside me.

I attempted to look up at the lights again, but I couldn't focus. My mind was still buzzing with memories and thoughts from Alphys' words. . .

"So, what was that about?" Y.N. questioned as she turned to me. I closed my eye, trying so hard not to remember what Alphys said...trying so hard not to remember that she changed me on purpose...trying so hard not to remember how she wanted a perfect family...trying so hard not to remember how perfect I was in my perspective compared to how I was before...trying so hard not to cry...I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"...Are you okay?" She asked me, I set a hand on my face to hide my shame. "It's okay, I know what it's like." She added, running a hand across my arm. "You can't get over a heartbreak if you don't let it out."

A powerful feeling surged through me in the moment her hand came in contact with my scales, it felt exactly like the feeling I felt when I touched her soul. . . I squeezed my eye shut and let more tears stream down my face.

That feeling. . . It was hard to describe. All I knew was that it was warm, welcoming feeling that pounded with my heartbeat...I had never felt that with anyone before, if I did...I didn't remember.

I peeped my eye open to gaze at the grass nearby, I forgot about what I was upset about...I was more focused on the amazing feeling flooding through me. It seemed like it could last forever, but I knew that wasn't true.

Sure enough, the feeling began to fade and the girl removed her hand, "I wish I could help..." She told me as she pulled away. My sadness was replaced with a sudden realization;

What the hell was that? How did I cry from that bullsh#t? How did this human change me with her soul? If she changed me and Papyrus...couldn't she have changed Alphys?

None of it made any sense. And yet, it was possible. I still didn't know what human's virtue was but there was no way in heaven or hell I was going back to Alphys to ask.

I sat up on the blankets and awkwardly stared at Y.N. for a couple seconds, her eyes darted across the room nervously before she stammered out another question, "Err...So you used to be a girl?" Noticing her reaction, I quickly turned my gaze away, "Yeah." I answered, looking at the grass again.

"How long ago was it before 'it' happened?" She started, "A year ago." I claimed, bringing my eye to meet hers. "After it happened, Alphys told me to stay away from the machine just in case of side effects." There was a pause. "...How do you know she's not lying?" The girl stated.

"Exactly, but I'm not sure if there actually are side effects or not, I don't want to chance it. We don't need to be worried about that right now anyway, I need to...get you prepared." I said hesitantly, Y.N.'s expression softened in worry after she gazed up at the lights above.

"You have to take me to Asgore already?" The girl replied, my eyes joined hers at the 'sky' as I thought of a response. "No, I just...you need to prepare for it." I was slowly doubting myself, I didn't want Asgore to kill her. If she was dead, I would surely lose my sanity and be as infamous as I was in the past. . .

But instead of admitting that, I was silent.

We continued to examine the lights above before the human broke the quiet once more, "...Do you have any food here?" I scoffed a laugh and gave her a half hearted grin, "God damn, you ask alot of questions." I remarked. "Well, what would you do if you fell down a hole and ended up in some kind of underground hell?" She shot back.

"I dunno, I can't not-know the place I've lived in my whole life." I replied, honestly. After a short pause the girl turned back to me, "Seriously though, do you have any food here?" I clicked my tongue in annoyance and adjusted my position,"Yes...but I don't want anyone to see you or me out of the tent to get it..." I rested a hand over my mouth while thoughts of places raced through my head.

"Hey, what do you say about MTT Resort?" I suggested, "I would agree if I knew what that was." Y.N. commented, I stood up and headed for the exit of the tent. "You're gonna find out, just follow me and we might be able to get away with this."

...

This human really was going to get me killed...but I had to be nice, if she was nice to me I would be nice to her. My past self wouldn't buy it though. Her kindness isn't just saving my sanity, it's saving her life. If I was my past self, I wouldn't have just raped her like I tried to do before...I would've been just like Sans; wanting to keep her soul all to myself and murder her to get more power.

I mentally shook off an image of me having my way with her while she succumbed, what was wrong with me? Asgore's first priority is to kill her in order to escape the underground, but if she died...what she fears of us and the surface will be true.

I needed to get my mind of of it. Hopefully MTT Resort would be enough to do it and appetize her.

Mettaton is the only thing annoying enough to get my mind out of my worries. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This is the longest chapter I've written with almost 5,000 words.
> 
> Yes, I know I just halfway ruined Undyne and Alphys' relationship, but God damnit, it had to be done. It was the best reason for the genderbend I could think of and it ties well with the plot.
> 
> Anyway, in the fanfic this was based on, Undyne was the bad guy, instead of befriending the human like he does here, he chased her into Hotland in an attempt to capture her and send her to Asgore. As hinted at the end, Undyne has a dark side to him that is like that version...only he can switch in and out of it depending on what kind of sintuation he's in.
> 
> I also decided to have each monster respond to Y.N.'s soul differently, some of them accept to change and others deny it.
> 
> Again, here's another Q and A for anyone who is confused.
> 
> ...
> 
> Why is Gent!Fell!Undyne so distanced around Fell!Alphys? :Because Undyne had a 'gut feeling' that Alphys had a plan in mind plan for him when he came back to her after the 'incident.'
> 
> Why did Fell!Alphys think that the feeling the human's soul gave off was a trance? :She's paranoid that the human has some kind of brainwashing power she uses through her soul and thinks that she uses the power for her own wants.
> 
> How did Alphys get 'soul juice' from the human and how did it's power travel through the wire and light up the phone? :I think that souls can be altered from their forms, (turned into a diffrent kinds of substances through monster magic but remain whole even when seperated.) and that Alphys was testing if soul power can be converted in electromagnetic energy, (which it can.)
> 
> How does Fell!Alphys' genderbending machine work? :Magic. *snort*snort*
> 
> Is Fell!Alphys going to return in later chapters? :Ayep. But not anytime soon. . .
> 
> Is there a way the reformed characters could change back into their past selves? :Ayep, they can be changed back if they are have too many feelings/emotions all at once.
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long to upload, writing a chapter that's nearly 5,000 words is really fricken hard, expecially when you had to update your deviantart account before you even started.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and a extra thanks to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed this. I'll see you all in the next (hopefully shorter) chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.


	7. Resort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.
> 
> This chapters pretty short, not much happens but it leads up to some really bad crap that happens in the next chapter. . . The next part will make up for the shortness of this one, (The planning papers are kinda 6 pages long while this one's only three.)
> 
> Instead of this being action-packed and suspenseful like the next, this chapters all about eating out and uncharacteristically laying off of duties.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> ! ! ! ! WARNING RATED T/M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE ! ! ! !

~Y.N. POV~

Me and Undyne made our way through the outermost of Hotland. The place was full of advanced machinery flashing everywhere and puzzles that we had to solve in almost every single room.

We rode across some conyeyer belts from time to time, Undyne almost threw up a few times while he was riding a couple of them but was able to withstand it through the rest of the journey. There were also steam vents in a bunch of places that provided an easier way to cross gaps in between rooms.

After an eternity of sitting through the never-ending puzzles, we finally made it to the fancy looking building that had catchy music playing in the background.

"Ooo, is this it?" I asked, tapping my foot to the urban-like theme. "Yeah." Was all Undyne said as we started into the resort's entrance. I examined the features of the place, a giant golden statue of a calculator thing stood in the center of the room shooting water from it's mouth and soaking the cinnamon-colored carpet underneathe it.

Orange and yellow colors decorated the lobby and a long pathway stretched into the darkness at the end of the room. Some monsters in front of us stopped what they were doing to stare at me and Undyne as we continued into a hallway on the left.

The fish monster beside me didn't look too appeased of the place, he looked...unsettled by something. "Hey, is there something wrong?" I questioned his expression, he gave a glance at me but almost instantly snapped his vision back forwards.

"Back at it with the questions, huh?" He said under his breath, his frown morphing into a scowl. "C'mon, I know something's bothering you, what is it?" I replied, the redhead let out a sigh and closed his eye. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just eat and I'll tell you later."

...

Soon we entered a dark, light-litted dining room that contrasted the bright, welcoming scheme from the other. Warm lemon-colored flames on the tips of candles illuminated the purple decorating the walls and floor, the fire flickered in the cool breeze and rose whenever it had the chance.

The light casted a shadow over the few monsters sitting in the room with us. One was a relatively small mouse creature possessing a rather disturbing rat face, across from him was a large red beast who glared at me threateningly while he dug a fist into the black beard he wore on his face.

Though the devil-like monster was bigger and buffer than the fish monster beside me, I could still tell that his menacing facade was gone as soon as he found out the fish guy was on my side. All the two creatures could do was spare one quick glance at him before they returned to what they were doing in an eerie silence.

Undyne didn't seem to pay much attention to them as we went three tables past them and sat down, "So, what do you want to eat?" He asked as he held up a calculator-styled menu. I picked up my own and scanned down all the choices while our waiter came by.

He was a orangish cat monster with a small black and red cap sitting on his head, "Is there anything I can get you two?" He strained through a crooked grin, Undyne roled with the cat's creepy stature and began ordering his food.

"I want the extra greasy cheese fries and your MTT-specialty drink." The fish stated, setting down the menu, "Ok, sure...cap-tain..." The feline said, scribbling down some words in his notebook. "And what do you want, impound human...?" I cringed at his facial features and him mistaking my role.

"Uhh...a glamburger and a milkshake." I told him, staring into his black, bloodshot eyes. "Do you mind telling me what FLAVOR you want your milkshake to be?" He seethed through his teeth. "...vanilla..." I added.

The cat drew back from our table and shoved the notebook in his pocket, "Thank you for choosing MTT Resort for your dinner!" He concluded, giving us one more horrorfying smile before running into what was supposively the kitchen.

"Wow, what's his problem?" I asked the fish monster sitting across from me. "Meh, don't mind him, he's always like that." He claimed, a bored scowl stretching across his face. After a minute or two of sitting there silently and glancing around the area, I decided to speak up.

"So, uhh...What kind of job do you have?" I spoke hesitantly, the redhead's expression morphed into a frown as he eyed the floor, "Err...well you might find this a bit ironic but...I'm the captain of the royal guard...y'know, the military leader for the underground." I studied him uneasily as he slumped back in his chair.

"I'm supposed to be the one who gathers human souls when King Asgore doesn't want to...'waste his breath.'" He continued with a sigh. "Wait...your supposed to be the one killing me?" I gaped, eyebrows shooting up.

"Well...yeah. That's why the King's counting on me to send you to him." The fish explained, before he could say any more, our food was set in front of us. "Is there anything ELSE you'd like?" The feline waiter croaked at us, "No thanks." I told him with a shake of my head.

He held out a halfway-ripped piece of paper and set it on our table, "Would you mind paying this bill now so I can go on break and never come back?" He asked in a raspy whisper, Undyne gave him a 'why the hell are you still here' look and tossed him a bag of money. The cat caught it in a paw and went creepily wide-eyed again.

"How am I supposed to know how much gold is in this?" He asked matter of factly, Undyne glared at him in annoyance. "Just take the damn money."

...

We were silent for the rest of dinner.

The glamburger I had tasted alittle pasty...but it was pretty much the same as a McDonald's cheeseburger. And the milkshake was fricken delicious, it reminded me of some birthday cake flavored drink I had at a restaurant in a mall once.

Since it was basically my two favorite foods together, it was the best dinner I'd had in awhile...even if it wasn't the healthiest. Undyne got up and stretched his muscular arms in front of himself, "This place is actually comfortable for the first time in forever..." He admitted, tossing another cheese fry into his mouth. "I might regret it, but I'm gonna rent a room here."

"Err...Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you did say Asgore is counting on you to give me to him." I pointed out after finishing my milkshake. "Yeah, but I don't exactly feel like sleeping in a tent tonight. Plus, we're going to go to Asgore's tommarow anyways, so if anyone notices, I'll just tell them we spent the night here." He claimed, pushing in his chair.

I stood up from my seat and began to follow the fish as he started to head back into the lobby. He turned a sharp left at the end of the hall and went towards a vacant desk...at least I thought it was vacant..

A wrinkly, detached hand crawled upwards to 'face' the fish monster in front of me, it wore blood red paint on it's nails and a small black and red suit around it's torso.

"200G a room. Interested?" It croaked through some kind of mouth as it wiggled it's index finger. "Yeah." Undyne answered, looking at the thing as if it were a normal person. He dropped supposively 200 pieces of gold on the desk and leaned against the counter, impatiently.

The detached hand ran a finger through the coins testingly before tossing us a set of keys.

...

We walked through a long hallway until we got to our door, "This room better be worth the money." Undyne breathed as he stuck the key into the socket of the doornob. He pushed it open, revealing a small room containing two nightstands and a giant bed.

The fish monster hopped up on the fancy memory-foam and started to pull off his boots. I joined him inside and awkwardly stood by him, swaying my arms back and forth. "So...is this a good time to ask what was bothering you earlier?" I asked him while studying the red velvet blankets the matress wore.

He threw both of his boots in the corner of the room and then tiredly lowered his head at the floor, "Your soul has really changed me since we met, I know you don't know this but...in the past, I was completely cruel and ruthless to anyone who stood in my way. I'm afraid that if I send you to Asgore, I'll turn back into that kind of me and lose my mind again." He explained.

I finally made eye contact with him and gave him a sympathetic look, "You might be right...but if I was able to reform you, there might be a way to reform the others. And if I'm able to change their minds, we might find another way to escape rather than killing me, right?"

The redhead quietly sighed while he looked down at his socked feet in thought. "I hope..." He mumbled. His words were cut short by him yawning, revealing an entire series of his gleaming, yellow teeth. "...But I need to get some sleep...I'll worry about it in the morning." The fish added. He climbed up to the front of the bed and rolled on his side after pulling the covers over himself.

"Good night..." He murmured from under the covers.

After a few awkward moments of hesitating, I finally crawled up and joined him in the rose-colored blankets. I made sure to stay away from the monster's personal space as I snuggled myself into the soft matress underneath me. He obtained the only pillow on the bed, but didn't want to bother him about it so I just rested my head in my arms.

I closed my eyes and let my warm thoughts take over. It was nice to to finally sleep without being knocked out or tranquilized, the bed was perfect as well, it's blankets were radiating their warmth just right so I wouldn't feel too hot or too cold under them.

My thoughts began to randomize until they all settled into one big dream about returning to the surface. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another wrap!
> 
> Yeah, I know this chapter isn't all that interesting. Just a bit of food, talking, and all that. But again, the next chapter takes up for this.
> 
> In Blue Collar, this moment would've been stretched because of a relationship the creator was trying to hint with the main character and Sans, but since this fanfic isn't going to be 'entirely' about relationships, I'm not going to make alot of fluff moments.
> 
> Plus, the main character isn't with Sans in this, she's with a fricken genderbent/fell Undyne- I mean, sure that's literally asking for a kinky ReaderxGent!Fell!Undyne story but this is more about 'trying to save the monsters from theirselves' rather than all of that. Not to mention that most monsters in this story don't understand how to love others, so yeah.
> 
> Anyway, I had alot of fun giving the background characters creepy features and dark characteristics in this chapter and even had them foreshadow Undyne's dark side, hence their reactions toward him when he was walking with Y.N. into the restraunt.
> 
> ...
> 
> (-Because nothing really happened in this chapter, I'm saving the Q/A for the next one-)
> 
> The next update might be a bit longer than usual because I'm going to start working on the beginning of an animation and because the next chapter is three times as long as this one.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	8. Underestimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.
> 
> I had to change a bunch of stuff in the planning pages to get this chapter to have the right feel. I also spent some extra time to add in different scenes so this wouldn't be too much like Blue Collar, so yeah.
> 
> This chapter introduces a certain thing. I'm not sure if it makes sense for the future of this story, but I decided to include it anyway because it shows how monsters in this AU can be. . .
> 
> The first part of this is pretty normal, but the rest of it takes off once the certain thing happens.
> 
> So with that said, onto the story...
> 
> ! ! ! ! WARNING RATED T/M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE ! ! ! !

~Y.N. POV~

I awoke to the lights of the resort beaming into my face from outside. I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes with a hand, other than the stupid lights blinding me, I actually felt pretty good for a change. I looked beside me to find Undyne sound asleep, he was snoring loudly with two yellow fangs poking out of his mouth as usual.

Monsters seemed so peaceful when they slept, they didn't look like they would murder you in any second like they did when they were awake.

I stepped onto the floor and studied my surroundings, there were two nightstands on each side of the gigantic bed and two lamps that sat on both of them...but no food. I sighed, knowing I had to go back into the lobby to get breakfast. I remembered the way the monsters over there looked at me, it was a combination of lust, anger, and determination. . .

It was very risky, but it was only a few rooms away. I glanced back at the fish monster to see him still snugged in the bed, wrapped up in the blankets. I held my breath as I twisted the doornob, before I could exit, I was stopped by a hand clutching my arm.

I instinctively snapped my head to meet it's owner, who gazed back at me with a familiar red eye. . . "Sans! What are you doing here!?" I whispered roughly, yanking my arm away from him. "oh, nothing. i just wanted to join you two for breakfast." He informed with a smirk, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"what the hell are you doing running around with this jerk off?" He added suddenly, nudging his head at the fish monster behind me, "don'tcha know he's going to kill you just as well as i was?" My facial features hardened. "At least if he does, he'll free everyone instead of just saving himself." I replied.

"...you have a point there, but you're making a grave mistake, sweetcheeks." The skeleton paused as Undyne rolled in the bed behind me, unconsciously hearing our confersation.

"i remember what undyne used to be like back then...he was cruel, murderous, and evil to anyone who stood in his way..." He added, "I know, he told me already." I replied. "but you haven't actually seen it." The monster pointed out, giving me a look.

He paused for a moment and then suddenly grabbed my arm again, only this time, a blinding light obscured my vision. When I was back in reality, I wasn't in the apartment complex anymore. The place was strikingly familiar with the purple coloring, flickering flames, calculator-like menu...

I glanced across the table to find Sans grinning at me from the other side. "What the hell did you do? Why are we back at this restraunt?" I asked him, his smile widened as his golden fang gleamed in the light. "you said you wanted breakfast, didn't ya?" He answered with a wink.

"Yeah but...I didn't ask you to teleport me out of there...How do you do that anyway?" I questioned. The skeleton slumped back in the chair and shrugged. "i dunno, i was born with it."

We were interupted by a familiar feline monster approaching us with his dirty notebook. "Oh, you again." He mumbled under his breath, "I'm guessing your one of THOSE kind of impound humans, aren't you?"

"nah, she's just with me and the captain...that asshole's been hogging her, y'know?" Sans interupted with a scowl. "Yeah, I saw him with her last night...gotta say that guy's really changed since the the last time I saw him." The cat confirmed, flipping through his book absentmindly.

"you usually work at the consestion stand, what're you doing here serving tables?" Sans asked curiously as he picked up the menu. "Mettaton decided to make me work overtime, he didn't have any other employees to work here so he thought I could keep up with it." The cat answered, ""Little did he know, I can't be two places at once."

"Anyway, what do you two want? I need to get this over with before I get fired and have to go back to living in a cardboard box." He mumbled under his breath. "yeah, i'll get a few waffles and a bottle of mustard." Sans told him. "Err...I'll get the same thing but, no mustard." I chimed in.

The waiter scribbled down some things and then looked back up at us, "Thank you for choosing MTT Resort for your breakfast..." He murmured tiredly while he walked back to the kitchen.

. . .

I watched Sans squirt a quarter of the yellow sauce on his food and topped it off with a layer of syrup. "God, how do you eat that..." I muttered in disgust. The skeleton chuckled, "heh, i could eat anything as long as it has mustard on it."

"As soon as your finished, I need to get back with Undyne. I know he'll be worried if he wakes up and finds me gone." I reminded him, clearly remembering leaving the fish at the apartment.

Sans sat up from his chair to see my empty plate, "done already? c'mon, can't you have some fun without worrying about your responsibilities?" I sighed in annoyance as I stared at the candle in front of us, "I don't have any time for that, not even if I wanted to."

I stood up and pushed in my chair, starting to walk out of the dining room. "aw c'mon, i do it all the time..." He insisted. He paused a few more moments to see if I would respond. "how about this...i'll get mettaton to put you in one of his shows and tell undyne that your going out for a bit." I turned back to face him with his comment, "And why should I trust you to do that? How do I know you're just trying to get me back in your 'plan'?"

"how do you know i'm not just tryin' to be nice for a change?" He smiled at me suspiciously before he tossed a few pieces of gold on the table, "c'mon, i'll introduce you to him." He said as he joined me at the end of the room.

With one more uneasy glance at the monster, I gave up. "Fine, let's just make it quick." I stated.

~Undyne POV~

I rolled onto my back while my eye lazily rested at the ceiling. I clicked my tongue a few times before I spun around to face Y.N, who was ruffled up in the warm covers.

"Hey, human? Are you up?" I asked her. She didn't respond...or give any movement what-so-ever. I frowned and rose a hand over the mound of blankets, slowly setting it into them. They were soft, too soft. . .

"Hey, Y.N?" I yanked the covers off of the bed to find nothing but a neat white sheet underneathe it. "Shit..." I breathed in terror. Where was she? Did she run away? If she did, was she planning to run away all along? Why would she run away if she promised not to? If she knew she couldn't survive alone, why would she leave?

I fell frontwards and landed in a heap on the floor, but I shot back up and frantically started to search the room. "Y.N!? A-Are you here!?" No answer came.

What if I never found her? What if she was killed? What would Asgore do if he found out I lost her? "F#ck..." I hissed as I yanked my feet into my boots. In a panic, I raced out of the room and started searching everywhere I could.

God, I knew I should have thought this through. . .

~Sans POV~

I paused my movements while I heard a familiar 'stomp stomp stomp' sounding nearby.

That was him.

I quickly grabbed Wyen's shoulder and teleported her to the consestion stand, surely he wouldn't search here. . .

"shortcut." I stated to the girl as she eyed her unrecognizable surroundings. "Umm...where's Mettaton?" She tried, glancing around the place as if the robot were there. "he's around here somewhere..." I mumbled self-sarcastically. The girl saw through my layed-back attitude and decided to push her questions further, "Is there a reason you're trying to keep me away from Undyne?" She asked with a raise of her brow.

"no, like i said before...i'm just trying to get you to have some fun. god knows your life's gonna turn to hell once you meet the king." I assured. Damn, this was harder than I thought. I needed to keep her convinced long enough for that idiot to change. . .

"i'll tell the fish once i get you to mettaton." I added. "Then why are you taking your sweet time to find the stupid Mettaton guy? We need to hurry up before Undyne starts to worry." She pointed out, her comment made me realize how hesitant I was being while I made my way around the small room.

Heh, might be a bit too late for that now, sweetcheeks. I thought to myself as I listened to the sound of the Captain's footsteps fade away into The Core. "c'mon, i think he's over here." I assured, leading the girl out of the store and into the dark hallway...

~Undyne POV~

I ran around the main lobby, questioning random monsters if they've seen a human nearby but none of them answered. A familiar feeling came over me, and it wasn't the feeling from the human...it was fear.

What if I changed back into the old me if she wasn't around to keep me sane? I could feel my hands start to shake with the thought, I had felt this feeling before...the night I saw the human in Sans' house. It kept me awake all night.

I spent the rest of the day planning out how I was going to get her out of his house without getting killed. The thing was, I knew where she was before...but now I had no idea.

It was driving me crazy, I had to find her. I NEEDED to find her.

I made my way towards Mettaton, who was standing at the end of the hall that lead to The Core. "Mettaton! You've gotta help me- Have you seen a human come by here?" I asked him frantically. The humanoid robot looked back at me uneasily, probably remembering the last times I came to his resort. I remembered those moments a bit too clear. . .

"Err...no I haven't...Are you alright, Captain? You look a bit...out of it..." He pointed out. "I know, just...tell me where she is before I lose it..." I urged, he gazed back at me with concern but didn't respond. I growled in frustration and rammed him out of the way, pacing into the entrance of the Core.

Anger was overpowering my fear, it mixed with the diseased feeling that rose in my chest. Memories flickered through my mind as if to remind me that what I did in the past happened and somehow, I was wiped from all of my sins just mere days ago.

It would only make sense that I could be stripped from my sanity as well. . .

I hissed through my teeth as I continued my journey through the place, she would be here...she would help me...she would cure me...she would save me...

~Y.N. POV~

Some kind of humanoid robot greeted us at the end of the dark hallway, it had a black, red, and yellow color design like most of the other monsters. It also possessed an extra pair of eyes and arms which made me half-mistake it for a spider.

"Oh, Sans! Is this the human you told me about earlier?" His voice was masculine and somewhat mechanical, like some kind of vocaloid robot. "ayep. she's the one." Sans replied.

The robot used his four arms to graze across my skin and admire my body. Of course, I eyed him down like he was some kind of pedophile and stared at his unsettling double set of eyes and arms.

"Ah, yes...she will be perfect for the new show~" He added, brushing his shiny robotic hair back with a claw. "Err...what now?" I tried while I broke myself free from his hold. "My new impound human reanactment, of course!" He chanted, his voice booming through the halls.

I witnessed Sans winking at me from the corner of my vision as if he read my mind. "It's all about her trying to cope with her struggles as she gets adopted by a vicious monster and taken to his home where she has to befriend him and-" The robot paused while he eyed my confused face. "Well, I'll tell you if you agree to participate." He added, awkwardly.

My eyes trailed to the place behind him, which was lit up in orange and yellow lights. A human getting adopted by a monster and having to befriend him? That definetly rang a bell. I squinted my eyes when I caught a blurry dark figure walk through the flurry of colors.

Deciding that it was just my sight, I ignored it. "You know what? Fine, I need some peace for at least a few minutes." I answered, returning my gaze back to the anthropomorphic robot. "Brilliant, darling!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me back into the Resort.

He started blabbering on about some of his ideas as I forced my head back in Sans' direction, but for some reason, there was no chubby red-eyed skeleton in sight.

I frowned, was there really a reason he was trying to keep me away from Undyne?

I decided not to think too hard about it, maybe he was right.

Maybe I just needed alittle 'fun' to cheer me up. . .

...

~Undyne POV~

I rubbed my temples to ease the wavering dizziness occurring in my head. There has never been a time that I just felt so...hopeless, nothing compared to how bad I felt at this moment. Asgore would kill me for such a stupid mistake...I was sure of it.

I cussed at myself for it, for that damn idea, for such a pathetic excuse for a good night's rest. I should've known that stupid girl was lying when she told me she wouldn't run away. I should've just let her sleep in her shackles for the night like I would have done before. But that feeling. . .

I spat on the metal floor and turned around, pacing back towards the resort. If she got any further than the Core, she would surely be caught by Asgore and killed. If she went back to Snowdin, there's not a high chance of survival either.

I sighed to myself and hung my head slightly, maybe it was for the best. How long did I think she was going to survive, anyway?

...

I wasn't sure how long it was before I got back to my room, but when I did, the first thing I did was stumble into the bathroom. I gazed at myself in the mirror after I splashed some water on my face. A constricted pupil stared back at me along with my dripping-wet scales, I stood there, leaning against the counter as thoughts rushed through my mind.

All of those monsters. . . Sans, Alphys, Asgore. . . They all used to fear me. . . But once that damn human got into my life. . . She ruined everything.

She ruined my reputation. . . She ruined my title. . . She ruined my relationships. . . And she could ruin my life. . . It was all because of her f#cking soul...the damn thing has some kind of...brainwash...like Alphys said. The lizard was a scientist...so why would she be wrong?

Sans threatening me. . . Alphys taking advantage of me. . . Asgore forcing me to do things against my will. . . I clenched my teeth together and glared at my reflection. Who says that I couldn't get my past self to come back so I can be feared like I was before, maybe then that girl wouldn't try to run away...she would know that she couldn't even if she tried . . .

Maybe she was using her power against me the entire time, making me think she was helping me when all this time she was just planning to bail on me like a f#cking coward. I squeezed my eye shut and swung my fist into the mirror, smashing the glass.

I was going to show that b#tch otherwise. I was going to show her that she shouldn't have betrayed a monster like that. I was going to show that she shouldn't have betrayed the captain of the royal guard like that. I was going to show her that she shouldn't have betrayed me like that.

I looked back at my webbed reflection in the cracked glass as I licked my teeth. I was going to track her down and teach her not to f#ck with me. . .

She shouldn't have underestimated the captain of the guard. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger.
> 
> Yeah, I know that ending was kinda 'thrown out there' and didn't really make sense, so I'll just explain it right here: if monsters have too much emotion even while under the influence of a human's soul, their minds can snap them back into their previous state of mind.
> 
> In this case, Undyne felt betrayed that the human 'ran away', it caused him to become paranoid and think that what Alphys said was true. Because he had such mixed feelings about it, (He was angry, scared, sad...) it came the point where he believed what wasn't true, which turned him back into his past self.
> 
> Yeah, I know it's confusing but it's only used a couple more times in this story. I'm already planning the climax, so I know how (most of) the rest of this will roll out.
> 
> Anyway, here's the Q/As to explain more about what's going on.
> 
> -Why did Fell!Sans want Gent!Fell!Undyne to lose his mind/ How did Sans know that teleporting Y.N. out of the apartment would make Undyne feel like she ran away? :Sans wanted Undyne to lose his mind because he knew that it would cause Y.N. to lose her trust in Undyne when he did. He knew Undyne could be easily fooled and would'nt expect Y.N. to be gone without thinking she ran away.
> 
> -If they get "snapped back into their previous state of mind", does that mean that's how Gent!Fell!Undyne used to be like in the past? :Yes, you'll get to see more of that in the next chapter. That's when it will make a bit more sense.
> 
> -Didn't the Royal Guard notice Gent!Fell!Undyne and Y.N. gone? :Not yet.
> 
> -How does Fell!Sans know Fell!Burgerpants? Doesn't he only go to Grillbys? :Sans can eat anywhere as long as he doesn't have to cook.
> 
> -Is Gent!Fell!Undyne going to try to kill Y.N. now that he's back in his previous state? :You'll find out.
> 
> ...
> 
> Fun fact: I realized a few days ago that (Y/N) is a place holder for (Your Name) so that's kinda awkward. I already worked it out as a name though, I'm just waiting for the right time to write how Y.N. remembers it so I can stop cringing everytime I write it as her name.
> 
> I can't say the next chapter will be any easier to write, I have to spend another three days to work on my animation, and a few more days to update my deviantart account. So, thank you all for reading this and for your favorites, follows, and reviews.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	9. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.
> 
> So...last chapter kinda ended off with a cliff hanger. This continues off from it and hopefully gives you guys more hints to what Y.N's soul could be.
> 
> And heads up for a rape intention in the middle of this chapter! I kinda hesitated to put it in here, but I feel that it fits well with the scenario and shows how screwed up monsters can be.
> 
> I'm still planning out the end of this story too, I'm hoping that it will have the emotional impact that I'm expecting. I know I don't need to worry about it right now since this is only the ninth chapter but I still can't wait to get to the climax!
> 
> Anyway, I'll shut up and start writing.
> 
> ! ! ! ! WARNING RATED T/M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE ! ! ! !

~Undyne POV~

I sank a fang into my lip and enjoyed the irony taste of blood that seeped out.

I didn't realize how much I missed this. I felt like I could do anything I wanted, nothing could stop me. No magic, no monster, no human, and no soul.

I couldn't help but laugh at how scared I was before. It was like I wasn't even me anymore, I was just some shadow that hid my true self from view...too afraid to be myself.

I examined my body from my standing position, my blazing red ponytail lay lax on my shoulders, my arms were layered in muscles -even though they didn't stand out along the ironic skinny-ness I had, they still portrayed my strength, my eye glowed gold in the darkness of the small room and illuminated my face so I could see myself in the mirror.

I was Undyne. The Undyne. The strongest monster in the underground next to the king. How could I be so easily tricked into some weird mind-control bullshit from a puny human? How?

My thoughts were interupted with my ringtone sounding off. I instinctively snatched it out of my pants pocket and read the number that appeared as a contact's name, "PAPYRUS."

With a groan of annoyance, I tapped the 'answer' button. Instantly, static roared into my ears due to the skeleton's volume, "UNDYNE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WITH THE HUMAN!?" I flinched slightly but managed to keep my cool under his booming voice.

"WE HAD A DEAL WITH ASGORE YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US BOTH KILLED!" I frowned once he mentioned the king's name, I almost forgot about him. "She ran away. She left overnight." I replied. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU WITH THAT DAMN HUMAN, UNDYNE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE THE TENT WITH HER!?" "Don't worry, I'm going to catch her...I know she doesn't know her way around here..." I assured the angered skeleton.

"YOU'D BETTER, IF SHE'S NOT BACK BEFORE 4', I'M HOLDING YOU PERSONALLY RESPONSIBLE AND WILL TELL THE KING OF YOUR IGNORANCE! YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE BEFORE THEN OR ELSE YOUR HEAD WILL BE NAILED INTO A WALL!" *Beep.

That was my cue. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and cracked my fingers. I wasn't just going to capture the human for Asgore. . . I was going to capture her for myself. To give her a payback for what she did to me, thinking she was so slick to leave me just like that.

No. No one ever escapes Undyne that easily. Not without putting up a fight.

~Y.N. POV~

"Ulgghh...does it have to be so tight?"

"Just a moment, darling! This will only take a second..."

"..."

"Alright! I'm finished! ...What do you think?"

Mettaton spun me in my chair so I could look in the mirror and see my reflection. Yellow blush brightened up my face along with red lining highlighting my lips and cheeks to give the impression of a mask. Black eyeliner was shadowed around my eyes, making the white and hazel stand out in them as well as the two red bows that were wrapped around my neck and my now curly hair.

Red, black, and yellow...again. Did these monsters have taste in any other colors? "I look pretty damn freaky." I answered, fixing the hem of the long red dress the robot had to force me into. "You also look pretty damn fabulous, dear!" He chanted with a robotic smirk, "The show's going to start in a few minutes, so prepare while you can and don't forget to do what I showed you."

"Ok, I guess I'll try." I said under my breath. "As long as it's a success, darling!" Mettaton clasped his claws together and walked out of the room with his boots clanking against the floor.

I gazed at my makeup-ed reflection while I remembered Sans' promise again, "how about i get mettaton to put you in one of his shows and tell undyne you're going out for a bit?" How do I know he's not just trying to get me back into his plan? What if he didn't tell Undyne? How would he react?

. . . an uneasy feeling came over me . . .

"Y. and N.? You are on." ...I guess my thoughts would have to wait. I needed to stop worrying anyway, just have some fun before I meet the king . . .

~Undyne POV~

My feet pounded against the floor as I made my way back to Mettaton's main lobby, my eye danced around the halls for any sign of the human. Sure enough, I found a large poster hanging right at the front of the entrance to the stage, it contained a portrait of Y.N. smiling sheepishly as well as Mettaton posing dramatically in the background.

Large bold letters at the bottom of the poster stated: 'THE IMPOUND HUMAN AND HER MONSTEROUS LOVE; A MUSICAL STARRING Y. AND N. AS THE HUMAN AND METTATON AS HIS GLORIOUS SELF. TUNE IN AT THE MTT RESTRAUNT ON THE LEFT AT 3 O' CLOCK.'

My teeth grinded against each other in anticipation, I knew that little shit was here somewhere. She even got herself in one of that damned robot's shows, what luck she had. But not for long.

...

I sat down at a free table and kept my eye locked on the stage for any sign of the human. After a few minutes, there she was, in full makeup but still in the same body. With her warm, peach colored skin and passive demeanor, no monster would guess that she was secretly a backstabbing little rat.

It was how all humans were told to be, how much of an idiot could I be not to see that?

Besides that, she was dancing, in a ballet-ic way too. Landing gracefully as a song rose from the back of the stage. Even singing some lines of it while she continued her mind-buzzing dance of bullshit. She got me once, she wouldn't get me again.

Mettaton soon joined her in her play, his four arms flailing in the air resembling a silluette of some kind of spider monster. The two sang a duet of a cheaply made "MTT classical" while resuming their preformance.

Mettaton's spider-like set of arms wrapped around the girl's shoulders suddenly, seemingly embracing her in a hug but then dissapearing into a cloud of smoke. The human curtsied in climax as a bright light flashed behind her, engulfing the stage in white and turning her into a black silluette among all of it.

More gray clouds spewed into the area, obscuring her and everything else while the lights slowly flickered off and filled the place with black...until the lights came back on again.

I caught a hint of Y.N's dress dragging behind her as she headed into the back of the stage, probably thinking she could just dress back into her cheap orange jacket and pants to waltz right out of here without a problem.

I stood up from my seat as everyone did the same in their own miserable silence, like always. Of course, no one noticed or even cared why I was calmly making my way up the stairs of the stage and stalking the 'innocent' actress into her little "private dressing room."

I carefully twisted the doornob and creaked the door open so I could see inside, and unsuprisingly, there she was. She had washed the makeup off of her face already and had softened out her shoulder-lengthed hair with her hands.

The girl fumbled with the collar of her dress momentarily before she focused on unbottoning it from the top down. With her attention distracted for a few seconds, I slid inside, quietly shutting the door behind me and slithering behind a clothes rack that was conveniently placed right by her vanity.

Y.N. cussed under her breath while she painfully pulled the tight fabric off of her shoulders. I blew out a breath from puckered lips before I began to crawl under the clothing stealthily. Flinching a few times when one of the sloppily hung up things brushed against my tank top or pants, I kept going until I could see the girl's torso through the fabric and poles.

She was already fully dressed in her yellow jacket and pants, suprisingly. Now slipping her sneakers on, she didn't notice me peering up at her from the shadows. Before I could jump at her, I caught a glimpse of her hazel eyes once she self-consciously glanced back at the mirror and smoothed out some more her light brown hair.

...Did I really want to do this?

I mentally slapped myself and forced a glare back on my face once I realized my unsurity snuck into my features. Her damn soul. . . I was going to rip it out of her body this time. I wasn't just going to capture her like the coward I was before. . .

A preditory grin stretched across my face and I got a hungry look in my visable eye. A familiar feeling washed over me. . . I needed to do something I wanted to do ever since I looked into those sweet, honey forest looking eyes. . .

I pounced on her back and drove her to the floor with my newfound strength, making sure to pin her arms down so she wouldn't try to fight back. Y.N. yelped in suprise, causing me to slap my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"U-Undyne!?" She questioned under my palm after spotting my familiar blue scales. I forcefully twisted her on her back so she could see me eye to eye. "What are you doing!?" She exclaimed, eyes widening after seeing my presence.

"What I should have done when we first met..." I replied sourly.

My hands left her lips as I reached down to unbuckle my pants. The girl's mouth parted in horror once my desire grew clear. She began squirming under my weight, thrashing her body in a hopeless attempt to escape. I couldn't help but laugh at her, she wasn't so clever now was she?

"Undyne! If this is some kind of prank- " "-Don't act like you don't know what you did you f#cking coward." I spat, interupting her, "You know exactly what you did." My pants fell to my ankles before I began yanking the hem of my boxers down.

"I don't, I really don't!" She exclaimed, still fighting against me while I let my half naked body kneel above her. "What did I do!?" The human shouted, eying my lower region, "T-Tell me!"

I instinctively looked her in the eyes to see if she was lying, but...there were no lies. Only fear. Only pure fear shone in her entire face. It was like I was a nightmare in her perspective, a demon in her eyes to torment her. A monster.

I blinked quickly and shook my head. No. She was doing this to me on purpose.

My hands traveled down her torso to her thighs, where I spread them apart besides how bad my shaking fingers fumbled with the action. "Didn't Sans tell you that he took me for breakfast this morning...?"

I couldn't look her in the eye, mine was fixated on the cold metal floor as I thought deeply about her words. I didn't move for the few seconds it was for me to realize she might have been speaking the truth. "Wait...Sans?" I began, carefully piecing together what she had said, "You...you didn't run away...?"

Y.N. looked back at me in confusion. "Why would I run away from the only monster I can trust?" She pointed out, eying me up and down as if she was trying to tell me how much I was...overreacting.

I kept my eye locked on her's again, seeing both the confusion and fear that mixed while she stared back at me with sweat dripping down her forehead. Finally, I looked down to see what I was preparing to do and tripped over myself in a panic, as if I didn't mean to do it in the first place.

I landed on my rear about a foot or two away from her, "Oh God..." I spoke in disbelief, "I...I don't know what got into me..." I cupped my hands over my face in shame as the girl continued to stare at me from a distance. Suddenly, I felt the familiar warmth of her hand graze over my shoulder.

I looked up to meet her gaze again, she gave me a half-hearted smile that slowly faded as she took one of my hands in her own, "It's okay, I...should have known better than to trust Sans." She assured. There it was again...that feeling. Everytime she touched me I felt it. I didn't know what it was or why I felt it but I knew it was important.

And I didn't want to lose it.

I pulled my pants up as Y.N. helped me stand to my feet. "C'mon, we need to...we need to go." She said, starting to walk towards the exit. I didn't follow.

I could tell she was still scared, she was trying to conceal it but I could see it through her caring expression. "Look...I know you don't know why I was so...upset." I tryed to explain, the frightened girl didn't respond but turned her head in my direction.

"I just got...angry all the sudden. I honestly thought that you ran away from me right when you had the chance." I continued earnestly, "It was like...I became my past self again. I just...didn't think it could happen so easily." She looked down at the floor and nodded slowly.

"Your soul is special." I encouraged, gazing deep into the hazel of her eyes, causing her to stare back at me. "It's the only reason I changed back..." I added. The girl closed her eyes and sighed lightly, "...It's fine. I know it's not your fault." She assured, softly.

Silence came over us for a few moments before I remembered Papyrus' harsh words...

"Papyrus told me that I need to send you to Asgore now but...I can't...not after what just happened-" "-Then don't." She butted in. "But how? There's no where for us to go. The monsters here will never risk their lives to let us hide in their homes...I...I couldn't even trust Alphys..." I told her hopelessly.

"There has to be someone who will." She spoke, "Think of anyone, anyone you could be able to trust. It could be someone you know or someone that someone else knows..."

I thought long and hard at the subject. Long enough until one monster crossed my mind. He seemed to be calm and quiet most of the time, I didn't really know him much but I knew Sans did. The skeleton usually took me over to his restraunt whenever I needed to "chill out" and have a few drinks.

Heh, good times. Surely he would be a decent pick. It was better than the other monster I had in mind. . .

"I know one. I'm not sure it's the best idea but...if it will keep you alive for a few more days than I'll take it." I replied honestly. Y.N. furrowed her brows a bit but smiled, "I guess we'll find out." She stated.

...

We made our way out of the cafeteria together and soon were back at the entrance to Hotland. I glanced between the road back to Alphys' lab and the other that lead to the Riverperson; who had their head drooped downward in an eerie silence while they listened the cold water lick the base of their boat.

My decision was quickly decided and I stepped towards the hooded figure's raft. The monster lifted their head up to me, revealing a familiar black shadow casting over the veil of their cloak, they stared me down with eyes I couldn't see.

"We need a ride to Snowdin." I told them as our gazes met. They hesitated slightly as they watched the human shyly join my side, but then jestured for us to sit down like they normally did.

...

"Tra la la..." The Riverperson chanted in their hoarse-yet-melodic voice, "Such a beautiful day outside...no one notices, do they?" They paused for a moment, the only sound we could hear was the water rushing past us.

"Maybe because it always seems like night down here..." They concluded with a noticable rasp. Me and Y.N. exchanged glances for a second, but snapped our eyes forward once the boat slammed into the dock of Snowdin's snowy floor.

...

Our feet crunched into the snow and ice with every step we took into the village, the place was eerily silent, just like it was before. Not that we needed to see any monsters but...

It was pretty unnatural to find it this quiet.

We stopped when we came to the front of Grillby's. The sign was lit in red so that it was illuminated the darkness, making it stand out among everything else.

"...Sans took me here yesterday." Y.N. pointed out while I stared at the lights in silence, "Who's the guy we're looking for?" "He's the bartender; Grillby. He owns this place." I answered, hesitantly.

"I'm not really sure if this is a good idea..." I spoke, looking back at the human. "Well...you only live once, right?" She encouraged with a nervous raise of her brow. She was right, why was I being such a wuss?

It's this or die.

"Yeah." I breathed, beginning to walk into the restraunt. This was risky, not only were we trying to hide from the royal guard but...we were doing it in a popular restraunt, Grillby's of all places. Sure, it was secluded, but only for the time being.

I was going to make sure these last days will be the best that they can be for us, and hopefully nothing will change that. Not death or my past self. Even the sight of the surface can't be greater than these next few days of life we have left. . .

For all I know, I might not even be around see it.

~Sans POV~

I watched, unmoving, as the two walked into my favorite restraunt without any further comment. I frowned, eying the snow while it patiently drizzled from the "sky."

Was this seriously how this story was going? How could something I used to be apart of end up like this? I stuffed my hands into my pockets and huffed in frustration.

It was only a matter of time before...before I wouldn't get a chance. I gazed further into the blackness above, expecting something, anything, different. But none came. A small drop of ice plopped on my skull...again. Grillby's lights flickered...again.

Anger filled my chest...again. The inevitable came across my mind, AGAIN.

Was I supposed to change something? And what am I supposed to change? Nothing, that was it. It's just another reread. Just another chapter. Just another...

Heh. It depends on how you see it, I guess. Why I should explain it to you is the real question.

...none of this matters. everything will end the same either way. . .

I sighed and walked out of the shadows, back to my house, back to my doorstep, and back to the familiar-ity of my home...the only thing she can't change.

I slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Anybody get that last part?
> 
> Yeah, it's a cool idea I got a few days ago. I don't want this to be a 'normal' fanfiction; I wanted it to be something to be alittle bit more extraordinary to begin with. I've been looking in on alot of stories on Archive of Our Own and seen how so many of these Undertale fanfictions have been written in the same way.
> 
> Though I didn't have 'that idea' in mind when I first started writing this, I still think it would be an interesting twist to this story. (I'm not directly saying what I did at the end so I don't spoil it. I want you all to have different interpretations because "the idea" will grow more apparent in the future.)
> 
> Here's this chapter's Q/A for anyone who is confused or curious.
> 
> -How did Gent!Fell!Undyne get out of his 'daze' so easily? :Undyne is effected by the human's soul. Even when he's stuck in denial, he can still feel her 'feeling' everytime he looks into her eyes. Once he found out the truth that he was unaware of, he immediately gave in to her soul and returned back into his reformed state.
> 
> -Wouldn't it be smarter to go back to the Royal Guard rather than hiding like Undyne and the human did? :Maybe, but because Undyne and Y.N. just got out of a very petrifying moment, they know the consequences of being seperated from each other. In that scenario, Y.N. would die and all monsters would be left to rein the surface. But that would be the worst ending, wouldn't it?
> 
> -Why does Gent!Fell!Undyne think Grillby's is the best place to hide? :It's the only place he can think of that will provide him and Y.N. with shelter and food. There was another place he had in mind but...it might be a bit too risky. . .
> 
> -Because Undyne is going to hide instead of returning the human, does that mean the Royal Guard will hunt for him, the Head of the Royal Guard? :Pretty much.
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm hoping that this ends up being a decent fanfic. I know that this isn't really getting alot of views but I don't really care. As long as I get a few people viewing this page, it will be enough for me.
> 
> I cringe everytime I read the early chapters of this fanfic, by the way...But hey, I guess that's what it's like being a writer. Seeing how you get better as your work carries on.
> 
> I thank each and every one of you guys for your feedback, even the smallest things that you do will encourage me to make better chapters for the future. Hopefully the next chapter will come out alittle faster. So, cheers to that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	10. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.
> 
> Woo, 10th chapter already. I wish it didn't take me so long to write these, but hey, this chapter has 8 planning pages so what are ya gonna do? 
> 
> This chapter introduces Underfell!Grillby. At first, I thought his design would have a fiery red or something like it so he would match Underfell's red, black, and yellow theme...but then I looked him up and found out that most people drew him purple with a glowing jacko'lantern kind of face?
> 
> I have no idea why so many people drew him that way, but I guess I'll mix Grillby's red/orange color with the fandom's purple/white color in this, just because it looks fancy.
> 
> So with that outta the way, onto the story. . .
> 
> ! ! ! ! WARNING RATED T/M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE ! ! ! !

~Y.N. POV~

God, this had to be the weirdest day so far...

First, I had a simple breakfast with a certain skeleton that I thought I could trust...then I was almost raped by some kind of fish monster that I thought I could trust...and now it was already nighttime and I had to spend it in a small apartment room with that same fish that tried to rape me before...

...

I stared at the ceiling above me while silence overwhelmed my thoughts. I couldn't sleep.

Not because of Undyne snoring beside me, not because of the cramped and uncomfortable bed I was laying on, but because of the endless suspense of what could happen next.

It was only now I realized what a miracle it was that I survived this long. How there were no monsters on the streets near us and how all the monsters I met were so...helpful when I was around them.

Hell, even Sans tried to be nice to me when he took me to the impound...where those poor, horrorfied humans all were. I could've been one of them.

It all seemed so convient, how that snow storm just happened to start right when I came down here, how I didn't remember how I fell or before the storm, how these monsters I've met didn't want to kill me even if it would let them go to the surface and rule it once again.

It was like I was meant to come here, meant to help these monsters with my soul. How? I didn't know, but I sure as hell wasn't going to die anytime soon. Especially not to their king.

I turned my head to the side to look back at Undyne, who's face was half-way buried into his pillow. I guess he was my new guide, even though he had a dark side too, at least he was able to control it. At least he could while I was around. . .

He risked his own life in order for me to stay safe, even as the military leader of the underground, he still couldn't bring himself to turn me in to the king. He even managed to get Grillby to let us in the back part of his restraunt somehow.

It was a miracle of how much the fish monster wanted to help me...expecially his demeanor compared to how he was before. Brash. Ruthless. Unpredictable. How strong could my soul possibly be if it was able to reform that?

. . .

I knew we couldn't hide here forever, it was only a matter of time before Undyne's soldiers found us and took me to the king. God, I hated the thought of the inevitable. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I ran a hand through my pecan-colored hair to seperate the strands from a large mat that formed from the night before. Washing my hands in the rusty sink, I noticed a slight movement on the outside of the cracked door behind me.

When I snapped my vision in that direction, a quick blur of color flew past but vanished as soon as my eye contact froze on it's previous position. Not dropping the sudden and unexpected moment with the unknown being, I carefully stepped over to the side of the door and pulled it open a bit more so I could see if anyone was there.

Nothing greeted me except for the same empty, plain hallway I saw before I entered the bathroom.

Though I was relieved that I didn't find anyone outside, I was still slightly anxious that someone was there. I looked both ways in suspicion but ultimately gave up and guessed that it was my mind playing tricks on me again. . . How was I sure any of this was real, anyway...

Before I could stroll back to my room, I bumped into something in front of me. Looking up at the 'something' that it was, I found Grillby staring down at me through his tinted glasses.

"Err, sorry..." I told him, correcting my posture and giving him a apologetic-yet-nervous smile. The bartender didn't respond or move a muscle as his purple and red flames brightened above his 'chin' and into a white triangular curve, making him look like he was smiling at me.

After a few more seconds of the eerie silence the monster gave off, I uncomfortably eyed him up and down before slipping back into my room and quickly shut the door.

I stood there a moment with shaken features before I turned around to meet Undyne, who was now awake and staring blankly at the ceiling above him. "The royal guards will be looking for us, you know. They'll be searching everywhere in the underground until they find us." He spoke under his breath.

"I can't blame them." I replied honestly, "I would too if it would let me see the surface again..." Undyne huffed out a breath in thought as he continued to stare above, just like he did at Waterfall when the lights were present in the sky.

"Well, we are safe here, right?" I tried. Undyne's expression turned uneasy, "...Right?" I repeated. The redhead sat up and rubbed his visable eye, "I'm not sure...I don't know if I can trust Grillby...Sure, he's quiet, but I don't exactly know him well..."

I reminded myself of the encounter I had with the fire-man moments ago, he did seem a bit odd in a way...but I didn't know if that was how he normally acted or not. For all I knew, all of these monsters were crazy in one way or another.

"Yeah..." I agreed, fixing my eyes to the wooden floor. "I have another place we could go in mind but..." The monster paused a moment, "Let's just say that might end with us either being poisoned or burned alive..." I nodded quietly, imagining what horrible place he could be talking about.

"How long are we going to stay here, then?" I replied, curiously. "As long as we can." The fish monster answered. A brief moment of silence came over us. "But hey, at least we can eat decent food while we're here. I mean, this is a restraunt, right?" He added, "In fact, I can get some right now if you want."

"...Yeah, we're going to need it just in case anything 'special' happens today." I claimed, looking back up at the fish creature in agreement. "Great," He paused as he got up, "I'll be right back with it, then." He made his way to the door behind me, pausing before shutting it, like he was about to say something else.

But instead, the door creaked closed, leaving me in the room alone.

...

~Papyrus POV~

I mustered a growl and continued marching through Hotland, I searched for those bastards all night but I still couldn't find them. I should have known not to trust that God damn. . .

I yanked open the fancy-looking door that lead to the main lobby and charged towards the four-armed freak that awaited me inside. "Welcome to MTT Resort, where..." The robot trailed, his sheepish grin morphing into a look of horror.

"HAVE YOU SEEN UNDYNE AND A HUMAN AROUND HERE?" I questioned authoritivly. Mettaton's face contorted into one of confusion in the flick of a wrist, "No, sorry but I haven't, dear..." He sputtered out, his voice reflecting his fear.

My gloved hand swiped past his torso and clung around his metal neck, threatening to rip him in two pieces at any moment. "I KNOW YOU'RE LYING." I squeezed my fist tighter around the metal, "TELL ME..."

Mettaton attempted to wriggle free but instantly gave up, "Okay! Okay fine...they were in one of the apartments. I don't know which one but...they stayed overnight yesterday..."

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE NOW?" I asked, gazing deep into the robot's rich, bishonen eyes. "No, I don't. All I know is that they left after the human's preformance..." With an unamused "HMPH", I let go of the robot and let him tumble to the ground.

"GOOD ENOUGH." I mumbled, walking back to where I had come in. Something about that human...she held me together. When she was around before, I felt at ease for the first time in my life.

I knew it was her soul...and for Undyne to start hogging it made me want to tear the smirk off of his damned face and punch the lights out of him...I didn't care what his reason was, I just wanted her back.

If they weren't in Hotland, Core, or Waterfall, they had to be somewhere in Snowdin. And I was going to find them for Asgore's sake. Even if it meant her death . . .

I didn't care.

~Y.N. POV~

Undyne returned to the room with a plate full of cheeseburgers, fries, ketchup, and mustard. It didn't seem like the healthiest breakfast I'd ever had, but it was better than nothing. The fish monster set the tray on the bed and took a big clump of fries in hand.

"If you've never ate here before, I'll tell you; this place is the shit." He tossed a cheese fry in his mouth, "It's a shame I had to steal these from Grillby, but it's better than being poisoned...like I said, I don't know him too well."

I took a small bite of the cheese burger and waited for the taste to sink in. It was sweet...a bit salty but but fairly sweet for a regular burger. It made me thirsty for some reason, but it was actually pretty damn good for a place full of murderers and rapists.

"Did you bring anything to drink?" I asked, searching for any kind of cup on the plate the monster brought in. "Oh- I almost forgot!" Undyne chirped, standing up and racing back to the entrance. "I'll be back in a sec." He slid outside and shut the door behind him, leaving me in the room once again.

Sure enough, after a few seconds the fish monster returned with a mug full of a yellowish-brownish liquid in his hands. He carefully lowered it on the tray next to me and pulled away.

I eyed the liquid, studying the texture of the substance and trying to guess what it was. "It's golden flower tea," Undyne explained, "Asgore drank it once and...well, let's just say he didn't have good tastes." I continued to stare at the cup curiously, "Go ahead, try it. I'd like to see what you think."

I took the cup in a hand, and with a slight hesitation, took a small sip from it. It was very warm, tasting as sweet as the milk chocolate I had a day or two before with an additional spicy twang like cinnamon. "It's pretty good, right?" Undyne spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hell yeah it is." I answered, savoring the drink's taste and giving it another gulp. "Really? Asgore said it tasted awful...maybe I just made a bad batch..." Undyne replied. We continued eating in quiet for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid. When I was younger, I was determined to fight and win against Asgore...I had no idea what I was in for when I did. I thought he was a coward who disguised his fears with his ego, I was wrong. Right before he could finish me off, he noticed how much damage I took...So instead of killing me, he asked if I wanted a job."

"That's how I became the head of the royal guard...Papyrus always fought me for the title so he could have more authority. The day you came here, he was so much more kind than he normally was, but now that you're with me...he's even worse."

"What will he do if he finds us?" I questioned, finishing the last bite of burger I had. "He's going to take you to Asgore, if not kill you by his own hands. I don't know if he can be physically effected by your soul like I am...but we'll find out if he catches us." Undyne answered, "I know how Papyrus is...he's not going to stop until he finds us. The best we can do is hope he doesn't check here..."

I nodded silently as I took another drink from the fish monster's "golden flower tea." The redhead suddenly stood to his feet with a sigh, "I better tell Grillby the real reason we're here before he finds out himself." He took the food tray off of the bed and carried it out of the room without another word.

...

~Undyne POV~

I searched through the kitchen until I finally found the familiar bartender, who was staring at me with his hands folded behind his back. It was like he knew I wanted to talk with him. . .

"Grillby, I wanted to tell you more about why me and the human came," I began carefully, "Papyrus might come by and ask if we're here, I need you to tell him that we're not and-"

"-I know, Undyne. Why else would you appear at my restraunt with a human?" The bartender's outlined mouth appeared within his flames, "I know she's special. That's the only reason she's still alive..." There was a pause. "So...will you help us?" I countered.

"I'll only do it in one condition," He continued, "If you let me spend one night alone with the human." "What!? No!" I snapped, disgusted by his reason. Grillby's frames began to boil with concealed rage, "Then our deal is broken." He stated, stepping around me towards the exit.

"Wait!" I caught his arm, "What else do you want?" The fire-man turned to face me once more, transparent white eyes aglow under his glasses. "Nothing." He answered, coldly. "But she'll die if you don't, you know that, right?" I replied, eager to get him to listen.

"Hm, she is, is she?" He corrected, standing over me suddenly. "In that case...I better get my part while I have the chance. . ." I stared at him a second more before backing away, instinctively.

His warm hand latched onto my upper arm before I could run. "Where do you think you're going, buddy?" Grillby cooed coldly, "You're not leaving until I get my part..." The warmth from his palm and fingers started to escalate to the point where my scales felt like they were aflame.

I reacted to it with a yelp and slapped the now oven-hot arm off of me, darting back towards my room and letting out a loud yell, "Y.N! Follow me- we're getting the hell out of here!" The girl shot up from the bed with wide eyes, "Why, what is it?" She started fearfully.

I snapped my head back to avoid a fireball thrown my way, adding a quick comment to prove my point, "That's why!" The human hurried to my side right as Grillby stood over me with his fire steaming a transparent mist around the place.

Before the fire monster could advance on us any further, a "ting" sound reverberated through the kitchen. Someone was in the resteraunt. At first the bartender didn't react to it, but a voice soon sounded after it.

"GRILLBY? ARE YOU THERE?"

The fire monster suddenly smiled after hearing it and backed away from us eerily, "Looks like I don't have to be the one to kill you, afterall." He snickered, mouth appearing as a white shape with jagged teeth along his boiling flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> And that's a wrap.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I bought dragon age inquisition a few weeks ago and...I'm addicted to it. But I'm still determined to finish this, I've seen waaaay too many fanfictions go on hiatus all because they lost inspiration to continue, I have no desire to end up like that.
> 
> The next chapter will introduce another major character, and will hopefully be out faster than this one. Now, another Q and A because I can.
> 
> ...
> 
> -Why is Fell!Papyrus so much more harsh now that hes searching for Gent!Fell!Undyne and the human? :Papyrus is determined to find them, he doesn't want anything to stand in his way of getting Y.N. back so he can feel her soul again- even if it meant her death.
> 
> -Why did Fell!Grillby let Gent!Fell!Undyne and Y.N. in his 'house'? :Because he didn't want to lose the chance to meet the human if he declined, and so he could "spend the night" with the human and see what it would be like.
> 
> -Is Fell!Papyrus going to find Y.N. and Gent!Fell!Undyne in the next chapter? ...you'll find oooout.
> 
> Thanks to everybody reading this story and showing support! It might take awhile for this to be completed, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up like alot of other people did.
> 
> And I hope you all will stick around for the future chapters, cause I can tell you right now, this is one of those kinds of fanfics that get better as they go along.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.


	11. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.
> 
> I have been spending most of my time either drawing, working at school, or reading dragon age fanfics. And I have learned ALOT about writing fanfics from the dragon age part.
> 
> So yeah, I'm slowly learning how to make this better, and...I still haven't wrote out the climax yet.
> 
> But I've been saying that for at least four chapters now so I'm pretty sure none of you give a sh#t at this point. This chapter is pretty suspenseful at the end, that's all I'm gonna say.
> 
> Thanks to y'all who stick around for this and for the ones who are still in this fandom- cause damn this is going to be a long ride until I get done with this...Anyway-
> 
> ! ! ! ! WARNING RATED T/M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE ! ! ! !

~Papyrus POV~

"MY BROTHER AND I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'VE SEEN UNDYNE AND A HUMAN AROUND HERE." I called to the bartender, tapping an armored finger impatiently on the countertop.

God, I didn't even like this place. The only reason I was here was because Sans told me; in the most unamused tone possible, that Undyne and Y.N. had a chance to hide out there.

I furrowed my brows and frowned after a few moments, how was I sure he was telling the truth, anyway? For all I knew, he could've been lying just so he could-

In a quick flash of fire, the bartender stood in front of me with a transparent grin present on his fiery face. My brow rose when he snapped a finger at his "fire door" mischievously. At first I wasn't amused, crossing my arms on my chest like it was some death-trap he was trying to lure me into.

But then I heard a few faint whispers echoing through the doorway of the place just inside his kitchen, drawing me towards it without me even knowing.

Eager and thirsty for capture, I slipped inside, whipping out one of my bone-attacks as I did so. I decided to stay silent as the clatter of footsteps on wood vibrated through the floor a few yards away from me.

Quickening my pace and raising weapon at the ready, I cut around another corner, suddenly feeling a strong warmth fill my chest. "Y.N..." I whispered without intention.

Without warning, I hopped to the opposite side of the wooden wall and julted my weapon forward at the duo's position. Seeing my sudden appearance, the two froze, wide eyed as their fight or flight insticts kicked in. Warmth pulsed through my bones, energizing me for what came next.

Undyne leaped at me, adrenaline full and pumping. He knocked the bone out of my hands and cracked me hard in the chest with a weapon of his own. I let out a battle cry in frustration as I noticed the human trying for the exit behind the fish monster.

I bunched my gauntlet into a fist, and with all of my anger and strength, whacked it right into his face at a speed he couldn't comprehend. I watched with a glare on my face as he tumbled halfway across the room and landed on his stomach.

A few gashes were bleeding along his cheek where the thorns of my metal gloves pierced him. He shakily brought a hand to inspect them while the human called his name and tried to run over, she stopped when she saw me standing across from him.

"COME ON, HUMAN." I coaxed with another weapon outstretched, "DON'T MAKE THIS ANY HARDER THAN IT ALREADY IS."

The girl desperately glanced around the room, only to find herself cornered. She looked back up at me with horror in her eyes, making me wince but walk closer to hide my sympathy.

She allowed me to take her hand in mine, realizing she had no chance to escape without Undyne's guidance. I guided her out of the area as I tried to ignore the pounding of feelings battling inside me. This felt wrong suddenly, but I tried to replace the guilt with a thought of Asgore instead.

After a long moment of silence and walking around Grillby's bar, the girl finally spoke, "...What happened to you? Why are you like this now?" It was a simple question. I stifled a sigh but continued to track the ground in front of me. "I WISH I HAD A CHOICE." I stated.

. . .

~Undyne POV~

I hissed at the sharp pain spreading along my jaw and tested it with a shaken hand to find a thick layer of blood. Sh#t, how did Papyrus do that?

How much power could he have had to...wait. Papyrus. Y.N.

I shot up, flinching at the sting emitting from the gashes. They were gone.

Not wanting to give Papyrus anymore time than he already had, I picked myself up and headed back to the front of the bar.

Unsuprisingly, I was greeted by a familiar fire monster, who gave me his ironically-dark expression for his fiery type. I glared up at him for a moment before shoving a handful of coin into his chest, not bothering to pick it up as most of it clanked to the floor.

Without another word, I strolled out into the snow, stalking the first pair of footprints I found and following them into Waterfall. . .

He was going to take her to the king, no doubt. Even if he felt the side-effects of her soul, he knew his life was on the line- so was mine. But it couldn't end like that, could it?

She could change something here- he knew that! Why would he just kill her and risk all of the things she could prevent? My stress caused my legs to work faster, before I knew it I was running, dust slightly pooling around my wound with my effort.

All I needed to do was talk to him, convince him what I was doing was the right thing for monsters and for humans...I couldn't believe I was thinking that...but I was.

~Y.N. POV~

We made our way throughout the end of Waterfall, the air was more moist and colder than I remembered when I was walking with Undyne. But now, I wasn't walking with Undyne.

Papyrus' skeletal hand clung onto mine like his life depended on it, which it pretty much did. He hadn't uttered a sound since he answered my question in Snowdin, and neither did I. The skeleton didn't want to do this, but he had no choice.

He was staring ahead of us, into the smokey mist of Hotland while I gazed into the star-like lights above like I did with the fish monster before. A sad wave of nostalgia came over me, I didn't know why, I had only been a few days ago since I did this, but it seemed like forever. . .

I couldn't help but wonder what Asgore would be like, all I could imagine was some tyrannical brute that sat on a throne all day and ordered people to do his bidding. Then I imagined Undyne in his previous state, metal boots clanking against the floor and a smirk upon his face.

...A hand outstretched with a pink soul floating over to the beast, light eveloping the two and...I couldn't even imagine what would happen next. . .

The actual sound of boots slapping against firm ground woke me out of my thoughts, I snapped my eyes to the sound's direction, relieved to find a still-sympathized fish monster hurrying towards me and my captor. I was about to yank myself out of Papyrus' hold, but he tugged me closer and thrusted a bone weapon at his formal companion.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SAVE OUR ASSES!?" The skeleton shrieked in anger, his sword-arm gesturing to me matter-of-factly.

"Wait...! Paps...!" Undyne panted, slowing down slightly to catch his breath. "I know what your thinking but please...just listen to me for a second...!" Papyrus lowered his weapon a bit, but didn't draw back as the other monster came the slightest bit closer.

"Think about all this humans done to help us, everything she's done to mentally and emotionally effect us, and you're just going to kill her!?" The fish exclaimed with a hand outstretched, "Think about what she can do to the monsters, -to the king!"

The skeleton monster groaned and dropped his bone to his side, "THAT'S EXACTLY OUR PROBLEM. I KNOW THAT'S WHAT WE WOULD WANT, BUT THINK ABOUT ASGORE! IF WE DON'T GIVE HER UP HE'LL KILL ALL OF US!"

The two were silent a minute, staring at each other meticulously to see who would speak first. After what seemed like an eternity, Undyne's eyebrows rose, a realization seemingly hitting him from afar.

"What if we could convince him not to?" He suggested, stepping forwards, intinctivley. Papyrus looked as if he considered the idea for a few quick moments, but almost immediately latched his hand back on mine and forcefully twisted me back towards our previous destination.

"IT'S TOO RISKY. WE EITHER DO WHAT HE SAYS OR DIE." He claimed, pushing me further into Hotland...until Undyne stopped him yet again. "What if she could!" He tried, blocking our path, "She did it to us- maybe she can do it to him!"

"DAMMIT, YOU KNOW HE WOULDN'T LISTEN OR EVEN CARE. ALL HE WANTS IS TO ESCAPE THIS PLACE, YOU KNOW THAT." Papyrus replied coldly. Undyne tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, revealing the three gash marks the skeleton made mere minutes ago.

"But what if it could? There's the slightest chance it will, and if it does- we can change everyone, we can be who we truly are without having to worry about turning back!"

"BUT WE'LL STILL BE TRAPPED HERE." Papyrus pointed out with a scowl. Undyne didn't respond, but continued to stare into the skeleton with determination shown in his visable eye.

"...FOLLOW ME, THEN. WE'LL SEE IF SHE CAN DO IT, BUT IF SHE CAN'T...THE OUTCOME IS INEVITABLE." With that said, the skeleton continued dragging me into Hotland, now with Undyne trailing oddly quiet next to us.

It was like that for a while, no one said a word. All we did was stare at the floor and walk, contemplating what was going to happen next. But after a few more minutes of it I had to break the silence.

"How am I supposed to change him when I don't even know how I changed you?" The question didn't sway their gazes from the floor, but one of them did reply, "Just...try to make him feel your soul power to make him feel better and...I have no idea..." Undyne's voice was still unusually quiet, unlike his usual brash-like tone.

I knew even he was doubting himself.

...

I peered up at the place we were headed, it had been at least thirty minutes since we were in Hotland and my legs were starting to get sore after all the steps I took.

We had encountered multiple monsters along the way, some thirsty for human blood and others drove mad because the sight of a new species other than their own. We had to spare all of them, no matter how crazed they were.

And now, here we were...

A black silluette of a castle hung over us, the hundreds of lights covering the ceiling behind it were the only things giving us sight of the image. Shadows loomed over the structure, enveloping us in darkness with Undyne's blue spear as our only beacon of light.

We could faintly see a door at the end of the hall, large and bulky with chains and locks all dangling loosly at it's front. A door of a king who didn't want to be disturbed...unless completely nessessary.

Papyrus stepped over to it and pulled it open as carefully as his metal gauntlets would allow, flooding us with a wild array of lights from inside. It seemed so welcoming with it's pale, yellow, and orange coloring. There were photos decorated on every wall and lamps or tablecloths on each table.

Eventually, we came to the basement, which wasn't as calm as the rest of the house. It was dark and littered with trash that I couldn't see under the blue tint of Undyne's weapon. Another door soon appeared afterwards, even larger than the one before and knitted tightly with bars and metal instead of binds.

Papyrus stepped forward after a few seconds, sighing bluntly with a glove pressed to his temple. "I'M VERY SORRY WE HAVE TO DO THIS, HUMAN. BUT WE HONESTLY HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE."

I knew what that meant.

There was a strong chance that these were my last moments alive- the last moments of humanity alive. But it was my only choice, if I hid again, the king would be the one coming after me. Then, there would be no hope for humanity, he would kill me for sure.

I still had the plan in mind from the last time I talked to Papyrus, about the boss monster and my escape. But now that I looked at these two, Undyne, Papyrus...and all of the monsters I've encountered...it would just be selfish.

I mattered so much to them, I was their only hope for escape and if I left them, it would be the cowards way out. I would try to change the king, if that didn't work...I would have to accept my fate. . .

I turned to Undyne, who stared at the ground silently, his two teeth poking out of a frown. "It's okay." I reassured, giving him a half-hearted smile, "I can do this." He looked up, attempting to smile back- but it was forced and faded quickly.

Seeing the joy strained from him dropped my own confidence, so I spun around and headed for the door that lead onwards. I was expecting one of the monsters to stop me from going forth once the door creaked open, but they resisted. All they could do was watch as I entered the cold, dark room.

I peered into the setting that awaited me, it was a garden-styled place. Wilted flowers littered the floor as far as the eye could see before it was enveloped in the darkness at it's back. The only light the room offered was from the windows on both sides of the walls and cracks peeking out from some rocks.

I gave the two monsters behind me one more fearful glance before I attempted to close the dark, bulky door shut. The result was an ear-screeching scrape of metal on glass, which made me instantly regret the action. Even more so when I saw Undyne and Papyrus' faces morph in pure horror at a figure that was now looming behind me.

"Who's there?" A deep voice boomed from the direction of the new physique. I resisted the urge to run and continued to stand there, ready to greet the owner of the voice. Pounding sounds echoed through the garden as the supposed King of the Underground stepped forward to better see me.

I built up enough courage to turn around to meet him eye to eye. Deep red eyes met mine, I couldn't see them well through the darkness, but he could see me clear as day.

The king took a great leap from his postition, landing a few feet away from me with a ground-breaking boom. The floor quivered from the impact, but managed to keep in place as the monster lifted his furry head up to give me an intimidating glare.

Shading glazed his body from head to toe, I was barely able to spot his two black eyebrows shooting up when he realized what I was. He was a good few feet taller than me, two curled horns stood on his head with a small gold crown sitting between them on a curly black mane.

His king-like clothing matched his overall demeanor, a red cloak with white fur and black speckles that concealed a black sheet of armor underneathe. His look of surprise darkened as he tilted his head down further, "So, you're the human who's been causing my men so much trouble?"

Asgore paused as he examined my skinny figure and frightened eyes. He grinned and let out a hearty chuckle. "Well..." He trailed, adjusting his posture and glancing around his tattered garden.

In a quick motion, he whipped his robe back to reveal his full suit of armor and a blood red trident held in his paws. "That ends now." He hissed, giving another another great leap towards me. The forked weapon was aimed directly at my chest, ready to pierce me in two while his clothing flowed behind him magestically.

Was this how my life was going to end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Cliffhanger.
> 
> I wish I had more time to update these chapters, but I've just been using too much of my time watching Matchbox 20, reading DAI fanfiction, tumblring, youtubing, schooling, ect ect ect. Typical teenage girl stuff.-
> 
> But I still refuse to let you guys down. I'm dying to start writing the juicy part of the story...but good God it's hard to write out because of all the things listed above. But I assure you; I will. Get done. With this fanfic.
> 
> Again, please leave favorites and reviews if you have any in mind. It really helps me know what some of you think and feel about where this roller-coaster-of-a-fantasy is going.
> 
> I'm gonna skip the Q and A because 1; why the hell did I make one for this fanfic anyway, 2; I'm too lazy, and 3; I just bought Outlast trinity and I'm dyin to play it so,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	12. Freed and Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooooo
> 
> Yeah, I know I haven't updated this in a while, (3 mths jeez) but I am still determined to finish this.
> 
> You can thank my dog for eating 2 pages I wrote for this chapter btw, so that explains the "slight" delay...
> 
> Y'all need to know where Imma take this roller coaster of bs to, so imma make sure I do.
> 
> (It's not like I randomly made a completely diffrent fanfic on a completely different fandom before I started on this or anything hue hue.)

~Papyrus POV~

I watched, silenced of words as the door clashed to a close. Me and Undyne knew what that meant. I suppose we couldn't help it but, I couldn't help but feel like this was all wrong.

I couldn't go against the king's orders, but I knew there would be something missing if the human was killed. It was inevitable. That was what Sans told me, tried to tell me, anyway.

"I'M SORRY FOR ALL OF THIS," I told Undyne honestly, "I REALLY AM."

He didn't respond.

"I JUST HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I DID."

And with that, I turned around and left. Because I couldn't bear to hear the slamming anymore.

...

~Y.N. POV~

I flung myself away from the hilt of red, resulting in it instead stabbing into the crunchy soil beneath where I had been standing. I stumbled away, footing missing the floor slightly because of the weeds and rocks.

My eyes danced frantically around, searching for anywhere to escape for the few milliseconds they were able before the monster started bounding towards me again.

A curse slipped out of my mouth as he narrowly missed me again. I regained my footing just in time for him to swing it once more, and whack me in the ribs and into the dirt.

I chewed my lower lip as pain coursed it's way up my torso, but instantly scrambled to get back to my feet. Thankfully, because of the creature's elderly speed, I managed to stand.

And my eyes met his menacing and death-promising stare.

"You want to fix the underground, right?" I choked out, feebly wiping the side of my face that was caked with sod. "Just let me talk to you...? I can help you-"

I juked a... fire ball? That was thrown my way. It was a miracle how I swurved around the multiple others he threw afterwards. "You don't need my soul to be free!" I shouted as one hit me square in the chest.

The king didn't respond, the darkness on his face concealed all of his emotion. And he continued to stomp towards me, weapon at the ready. Ready for the sacrifice for all monsters. . .

~Undyne POV~

I chewed my lower lip, staring at the firmly-shut doors as if my life depended on it.

She might've already been dead for all I knew, but still I stared. Mostly because of the sudden pops and bangs I heard from the other side that proved my doubts wrong.

If I left, she would die. And just like that, humanity will be doomed; much to her dismay. But we would be free. For the first time in years, we could walk the Earth again, feel the sun beat upon our faces, the cool air enter our lungs. . .

'Isn't that what you wanted?" Asked a voice inside my head. I mean, of course. That was what every monster wanted.

Freedom.

But was freedom that important?

A harmless, young, human girl getting murdered over the sake of freedom?

If I went in to save her or at least help, there is a high chance that I would die too. Then there would be no chance of anyone being saved, humanity as Y.N. knew it, would be hopeless.

But that could all be avoided if I just helped her change Asgore's mind. . .

I sucked in a breath for courage and pressed a hand against the door, thoughts racing into the darkest reaches of my mind until I heard her voice from the other side. . .

~Y.N. POV~

"I can help you- Just listen to me..." I told the beast, carefully maintaining eye contact and walking backwards at the same time. "I know what you want... you want to be free, don't you? You want all monsters to be free?"

He paused a moment, apparently contemplating an answer much to my surprise. "No. That is not the only reason." He retorted, trident falling to his side.

"The humans doomed us in this hell for far too long. As soon as we escape, I will make sure they will suffer the same punishment. They will what it truely feels like to be trapped with no hope of escape."

As soon as his speech ended, he hefted up his weapon and resumed the fight. Before I could react, he leaped forward and chucked me hard in the shoulder, forcing a yelp out of my lungs. I recoiled away as he prepared to attack again.

"A-about the monsters you rule..." I sputtered, dodging another swarm of fire. "I helped them regain their sanity!" Another spark of flame surrounded me, a feeble attempt to block it only left my arms stinging with burns. "Can't you see...?"

"I am done speaking with you." He blantly stated, slicing the fork of his staff at me, accidentally missing and slicing some weeds.

"It's true!" I reclined, "I did it with Undyne and Papyrus! Did you not notice or...did you even see?"

The monster huffed out a sigh, "All that matters is that we get to the surface." He thrusted the fork-like staff at me once more, a blade piercing my shoulder. I shouted in pain, crumbling to the floor.

I landed in a heap of dead flowers. Their smell reminding me of the wet leaves and decaying shrubs from my old home. . .

I clasped my bloodied shoulder and gritted my teeth, mentally cussing at myself for my horrible pain-tolerence. It was going to get me killed.

Though deep down, I knew I couldn't keep this up forever.

My knuckles prodded at the rock-hard soil as I felt the king approach. "So arrogant you think you are, human." He growled hoarsely, easily picking me up with a mere pinch of my hoodie.

I squirmed in his ironically-tight grasp, still determined to survive the confrontation. I paused once I noticed the soft, white fur brushing against my nose. It was strikingly familiar. But my mind wasn't capable of putting the pieces together before I saw the king's trident being held mere inches from my chest.

"S-stop." I told him with complete urgency, although I was completely sure it wouldn't stop him from killing me right then and there. "Stop. Please..."

He started laughing, not even caring that I was on the brink of death and hopeless in his hands.

It was sickening.

My head was flickering with the little options that were available to me. 'Change his soul; Do it like you did to the others.' I told myself. But how?

I glanced up frantically at the king, who was still distracted, stuck in his own chuckles of stomach-churning joy at the thought of what he was about to do. But he wasn't, I would make sure of it.

"If you don't believe me... I'll show you!" I seethed, hand latching onto the fur sticking out of his armored-neck. The monster flinched as if I had struck him before he sunk into a blank and silent haze.

I stared at him, undeniably terrorfied at what could happen next. I jumped when he began muttering a response.

"What..." ... "...That feeling..?" His eyes were now lit with the faint light shining through glass windows. They were blood red. "I-it feels like..." His powerful voice trembled, "What T-Toriel used to make me feel like..." He let his staff clatter to the floor and hung his head in the hand he held it with. I could swear I saw tears welling up in his eyes.

I was shocked. The very ruler of the underground who threatened to imprison humanity and kill anyone who stood in his way, was now bawling as he held me in hand. It seemed like even he had regrets and sorrow embedded inside his heart.

He kept on, until suddenly, he stopped. And my heart hammered in my chest once more. He lifted his head up, darkness yet again obscuring his pained expression as he gently brushed my hand away.

"I-I'm sorry, human." He regained his staff in a trembling gauntlet, "But we need to see the surface again-" Before either of us could move or say anything more, the entrance to the room flew open, revealing a silluette of a certain fish monster outside.

Alarmed, Asgore whipped his head around to see who it was. With him distracted momentarily, I squirmed out of his grip and dissapeared into his decaying garden.

Noticing me gone, he snapped his head back and scrambled desperately through the weeds. He nearly yanked me out by my ankle, but released abruptly once an all-too-familiar spear cracked at his back. "What!? Undyne!?" He spouted, both startled and angry, "What the hell are you doing!"

The fish monster stepped into the light, but still did not utter a sound. With only the slightest bit of hesitation, the king huffed and spun his trident in a hand. "Hmf. I thought you knew better." He said, darkness in his eyes.

The fish dared to step forward, his own weapon held at the ready. "You were going to kill her. Even when you knew." He declared, looking him dead in the eye.

"Yes? And what do you do." Asgore retorted coldly, "Protect what doomed us here in the first place."

"You don't understand! If she dies- there is no freedom. Just give her a chance and you'll see!" Undyne insisted, "You can be the king you want to be-"

A fire ball slammed into his chest, knocking him into the dirt. "I've heard enough preaching for today, captain." The king told him, retracting his cane back to where I was."If you continue to be a distraction, I'll heed to kill you as well..."

I watched from the brush as the fish pulled himself into a standing position, and right before Asgore could grab me from my hiding place, he launched another spear from midair. Expecting it, the king roared and reeled with his trident aimed right at the monster's gut.

It was so quick, they scrambled in an upright position, stabbing air and dust before Asgore got the upper hand and slammed his rival against a wall. The fork ends protruded through the other's forearm, blood and some unknown white stuff started spilling from it almost immediately.

But Undyne didn't show any reaction to it, nothing at all. The beast above him was ramming him further into the rocks behind him, with only a single spear as a barrier between them.

"Y.N., this is your only chance to run!" Undyne hissed, flinching when the king ripped the ends of his weapon from him. "If you want to live, run now!"

But I couldnt. It was pointless. He would be overpowered, he knew it. And the goat monster would not let him survive to risk me escaping again. I heard the ends of the weapon snap into Undyne's scales again, and I cringed.

I didn't want to be run away and let him suffer the same fate.

I ran at the king, latching onto his long, black, curly mane and pulled as hard as I could. He roared an almighty roar and his staff left his hands, Undyne fell to his hands and knees beside us, but I didn't notice. White and red began dripping on the floor. Asgore wracked and clawed at his back, I swung back and forth, desperately clinging to stay on.

Undyne stood up, spawning another handful of spears right as the monster successfully threw me off. I crashed back into the garden, feeling thorns pricking at my bruised and scraped skin. Asgore growled in frustration, punting his formal knight in the chest and swiping his staff back into his hands.

I spun over on my back to see him already standing over me, hefting his weapon over his head. My eyes grew exponentially- my hurt body wrythed with adrenaline, knowing full well what would happen if-

My breath hitched in my throat and I could swear I forgot how to breathe for an entire 10 seconds. An unimaginable pain flooded my body, the most I could see of the trident below was splattered with red; I wished I didnt know why, but the answer was right in front of my face.

The blades were embedded in my chest, and it burned like fire.

I didn't scream because I couldn't. But my fingers climbed onto the hilt and squeezed with all their might. As if that was going to help. I could sense Undyne somewhere in the background, the world was blurred with tears I didn't know were in my eyes.

Before I could blink them out, the fire was torn out of me with just one, sickening, snap. Then Undyne was there, thwapping his spear back and forth at Asgore's now-tattered cape.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

It was almost hypnotic. Until it stopped and I watched the king fall to the floor in a violent, loud, earthquake-ing, boom. It shook the entire room.

I was surprised it didn't all come crumbling down. Crumbling down. Crumbling down.

Down to the deepest depths of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> "what if we were to stop here, just like that? and never be continued? what would we be, huh? we'd be a hiatus. wait'n to be finished by our worthless..." ...
> 
> "heh. i knew you'd want to read more. but why? how do you know i'm tellin' the truth, anyway?" ... "look at you, reading these letters and words as if they actually have meaning..."
> 
> "y'know, some things can be more than they make out to be."


	13. Once and for All

~Undyne POV~

I crumbled to the floor, panting heavily as sweat trickled it's way down my face. My deep breaths were the only thing heard besides the terrorfying silence between us. It didn't stop the scenario from hitting me like a thousand bricks. The outcome of what I had been fearing all this time. . .

I almost didn't want to look up. I knew what I would see if what I thought happened actually did.

But no pink light awaited me when I forced open my eyes. And thankfully, I was able to hear Y.N.'s own faltering breaths across from Asgore's motionless form. That gave me enough willpower to stand and meet the wounded girl by her side.

She lay on her hip, clutching her injuries and continuing to sputter breaths in and out through her pale lips. After a few moments, I realized she was trying to tell me something. "U-Undyne..?" She managed, attempting to roll over to face me.

"Y-Yeah?" I answered, wincing a bit at my own pains. I saw her wheeze and spin back to her previous position. "I-Is there... any way you can help me..." She trailed, catching her breath as I waited, "...so I don't die..."

I eyed the floor with a deep frown at her words, "Yes... I hope. There is one monster that can heal you..." The girl's face brightened up despite the blood drooling from her lips. "...But I don't know if we can trust her," I continued, trying to ignore it by focusing on her eyes.

She frowned a second and then let out a grunt as she tried to stand, spitting the gore out of her mouth. "Woah! Wait." I cautioned, sliding over and taking her hands in mine. "We..we need to get there fast..." She whispered as she slowly rose to her feet.

My eyes trailed, seeing her fingers caressing the wounds on her chest. "Don't worry, I'll-I'll make sure we do," I assured, "Can you walk?"

She grimaced, posture dipping a bit before she choked, "I'll make it." She shuffled over to the exit a few meters away, tugging it back open with strength she didn't look like she had.

"Let's get the fuck out of here,"

...

After nearly 20 minutes of dragging ourselves back to the blistering heat of Hotland, we finally found the Riverperson sitting silently in their boat as usual.

"Hey," I called to them, their hooded head tilted slightly to face me but they still didn't say anything. The human had already hastily climbed in the back, so I decided to do the same. And sure enough, the ride buzzed to life, sweeping the place we once were into a swirl of ice and water. Washing it all away.

And in a blink of an eye, we were back in Snowdin. "Thanks," I told the mysterious monster after we hopped off. With one more eerie hooded glance at me, they sped off, splashing us with ice cold water from the river.

"Damnit!" I spat as I started shivering from that and the freezing weather combined. Y.N. sighed as she squeezed the liquid out of her bloodied yellow jacket. "Don't worry, we're almost there." I reassured, shakily walking up the pathway.

Time seemed to come to a stop while we continued to walk endlessly up the land. Neither of us had anything to say and it seemed that the snow just decided to stop falling. The only sound we heard was the crunch of ice under our feet and maybe a soft whistle of wind nearby.

For a second, I thought maybe the ruins didn't even exist anymore. We would just come to a wall or something that only reminded us how small the underground really was. A dead end where all we could do was stare and pray that a tunnel could open up and lead us to freedom.

But instead, we found a door.

"...Is this it?" Y.N. spoke through a hoarse breath. Her words came out in puffs and the blood soaked into her clothes looked like it was turning to glass. "Yeah." I answered, teeth chattering as I came forward and banged my fist on the door.

"Queen!" I began, "Are you still here? I-... I found a human that needs your help!" There was no response. "...She was attacked in the town...we came here because we know you're the only one who can help..." My pained voice continued.

My hope began to waver as the silence continued. But the faint sound of scurrying beyond it snapped my attention back. Fingernails began clacking rhythmically on metal beyond it as the rugged breaths of the kindly monster became more clear.

"A... A human, you say?" She sputtered absently, her voice melodic and welcoming despite her unsettling appearance in the dark "...She is.., still alive?" Y.N. twitched beside me, indicating her wounds were getting worse.

"She won't be for long if you don't help us." I answered. The doors to the hell suddenly flew open, revealing the Queen in all of her delirious glory. Her red eyes were puffed and bugged and she wore a battered purple robe from her time as royalty.

She caressed an ungroomed claw near the human's cheek, then her eyes grew wide, "O-Oh my! Child..." She gaped, monitoring the injuries. Her eyes then glued to mine, with fury boiling up inside of them. "How do I know you didn't do this?" She hissed.

"No - It was..." I hesitated, "...The King." I watched the monster freeze up in her stance, eyes leaving me and moving to the bloody snow under the human's feet. "Asgore...?" She muttered, clearly trying to process her faded memories of him being king, for it had been so long ...

"No, it couldn't have been him." She paused. "He doesn't have the heart to do such a thing..." She peered towards the silent girl again, biting her nails in what seemed to be inner-anxiety.

"Err... can we come in?" I tried, taking the human's death-cold fingers in mine. The Queen didn't utter a word, only petting the girl across her icy brown hair before she turned around and dissapeared into the darkness inside the doorway. "Yes." Was all she said.

And we followed her inside, slamming the door.

...

Papyrus walked carefully back into the building, the warm setting that welcomed him inside was too quiet to be reassuring. He fumbled with his gauntlets, unsurity burning in his gut.

He peered down the stairway that led to the basement, cold air was all that greeted him on the way down. And finally, he was back at the doors. They were cracked open just enough for him to find the king sprawled out in the middle of the floor. Blood seeping from his robes.

Papyrus sighed, thankfully. But worry creased over him at the sight of the unmoving beast. 'Was he dead?', he wondered. He carefully stepped forwards, floor crumbling under his boots as he approached the unresponsive beast.

Before he could come any closer, Asgore began muttering inaudible things in the soil. "MAGESTY...?" The skeleton questioned, adrenaline building in suspense. Asgore's eyes bursted open at the words, mouth curling with a furious snarl as he lurched to his feet.

"Undy-!" He stopped short, noticing only the skeleton in the room with him. "What..." He breathed, peering into the empty garden before him. He snapped his head back to the goon beside him, "Where did they go." His deep voice rumbled through the darkness.

"I-I DON'T KNOW! I JUST CAME IN AND FOUND YOU HERE..." Papyrus spoke, backing away as the beast stood on all fours, caressing a multitude of wounds slashed across his torso. "That... fucking arrogant fool..." He growled through clenched teeth.

He reached towards his bloodied trident a few feet away, using it to bring himself to stand. "It's time to end this nightmare... once and for all." He declared, stomping past the skeleton and back to the entrance of the cracked-open gates.

Papyrus could only watch hopelessly as he pulled the doors further open, only to stop as he found someone standing at the other side. . .

"they're at the queen's ruins, 'your highness'..." A low and dull voice said, Papyrus' eyes grew wide, "best they go to the one place known for nursery and childcare for their last chance of survival, right?" Asgore cracked a generous smile and nodded at the advice.

He stormed out the door, with a speed neither of the two could comprehend. Papyrus found his brother standing silently in the darkness of the doorway.

"S-SANS!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He blurted out in both anger and surprise. Sans merely shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "y'know this can't go on forever, bro...those people can only be interested for so long-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" The other snapped, "THIS IS ABOUT THE FATE OF THE UNDERGROUND - ABOUT THE HUMAN SETTING US FREE, NOT A DAMN STORY ABOUT IT-"

Sans chuckled absently from where he stood, 'yeah, i heard you say that a thousand times...', he wanted to say.

"whatever you say..." He carelessly stated, closing his eyes. "i'm just sick of missin' out of all the fun..." He started laughing again, trying to hold back his emotions while it lasted.

Just a little bit longer until another cliffhanger, he assured himself. Ignore the rereads, ignore the words, ...stop slipping his emotions into the writing... Stay in character, stay in character. But he couldn't control himself. The words slipped right off his nonexistent tongue. Shit.

"but this bullshit needs to end." He growled, Papyrus only stared silently. Shit. Shit. Shit.

His red eye began to swirl without his intention. "it's stupid. it's passed time for it to be over. i'm sick of waiting every goddamn second for her to finish writing so it can finally be over. i'm sick of these people reading every letter written, every word, every sentence, every paragraph - while everyone repeats the same action and phrase and i'm forced to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Don't you have anything better to do?


	14. Figment of Your Imagination

"It's bound to be over soon, Yulia. You'll see... All of these words are embarassing enough as they are - It'd be a shame to let this all go to waste ..."

Vines curling, jagged lips snarling and knashing apart - close enough to snap her head clean off her neck. You can smell the horrid stench of scorching breath escape from it, boiling into your face with each almost intimate second.

Thorns sliced into her skin as they caressed her and lifted her barely inches away from his hungry gaze. "Now," The creature snickered with a cute childish chuckle, "How should this come to an end, dear reader?" ...

"Wh-What's going on!?" Y/N cried in confusion, scrambling desperately for any means for escape. "Oh you poor thing ...Seems that your pathetic writer has lost interest in your ridiculous adventure. How common it is for us all to be forgotten and abandoned like nothing."

"Like trash. Garbage. And it's all because your worthless creator loses interest. Sad, is it not?"

Y/N struggled in the binds, momentarily forcing her hand out of it's grasp. She made as if to brush her fingers across the monster's cheek, but he instantly trapped her back in his thorns.

She jerked and whimpered in agony as her limbs twisted in a horrific manner. "Oh-ho-ho... Don't tell me you were actually planning to get out of this mess, Yulia," The monster cooed friskily into her ear.

"You think any of your stupid "love" tricks will work this time? Wasn't it painfully obvious all along?"

"Love doesn't stand a chance against pain."

Undyne cowered in the darkness of the room, thoughts racing through his mind through every painful second. Did any of this matter? Did the surface matter? His own life or the sun beaming behind those soiled underground walls matter?

He felt so empty... so departed from what he truely was. He was breaking apart in the strangest way. The fish monster grimaced, hands grasping his aching head among the black.

"Alphys... where are you," He muttered absently. "Where have you-"

Like trash. Garbage. What if we were to stop here, just like that? And never be continued? We'd be a hiatus. Waitin' to be completed by our worthless creators.

Heh.

Look at you. Reading these letters and words as if they actually have meaning.

Pathetic, is it not? Nothin' better to do? Better read the tale of others' suffering to make you blind of your own. Entertainment; the word tasted bitter to his non-existent tongue.

Everything you read is an illusion, don't you get it. Just a small story to ease your cravings for the true story to be continued. Well it won't. And there's so many this one might as well not exist.

But still, it continues. Word after word, as if it has some sort of purpose...

I just want all of this to be over. Why isn't it over? Why do you keep writing? Reading? What's the point of writing something that carries no purpose?

I already know what's going to happen. And you want to know what's going to happen. I don't want to see it happen again. But you'll all come back. You always do.

...How do you know I'm tellin' the truth anyways?

Am I not just a figment of your imagination?


	15. Newfound Power

The underground was dark and dreary, just as it had always been.

The ruins were no different-only now, it was somehow worse. The mind-numbing silence was loud enough to drown out the last of one's sane thoughts and slowly drive them mad like all the others.

The Queen knew what it felt like. The rage she felt when the human was snatched from her claws was unbearable enough. Right as the poor girl's skin had finally been knitted back together. And Toriel had waited so long, healed her for so long...

Yet she never even had the chance to see those eyes part open again.

All she could recall was screaming and searching every inch of the damn place in hopes of finding something. That dreaded flower, she thought. It must have been him. It must have been the flower.

The royal knight the girl was with seemed to dissapear as well. Had he left them for dead? Abandoned them both here, alone, to suffer? Left the Queen to shiver, waiting in the cold Snowdin wind at the Ruin's gates...

She let herself slump to the cool, brick floor, awaiting yet another season of loneliness before another human inevitably fell down to their fate. ...But yet, her weary thoughts were always dragged back to that one question;

Where did they go?

She couldn't be sure. She could be sure, however, that there were footsteps coming her way. Deep, heavy, powerful - in which she remembered. Or did she...?

Maybe he would know of-

Toriel bounded back as shards of metal exploded from the gate's entrance.

...

She stared in awe at the black figure looming before her. It donned a golden crown and deep purple robes. It's lazer-like staff gleamed blue into the darkness, and those crimson eyes narrowed once they centered on hers.

She should know his name, shouldn't she? She had heard it earlier, she was sure. But the words were lost to her cotton-dry tongue. Had it really been that long?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bleary white lights pierced into Undyne's eyes as he roused out of the darkness. It hurt. Burning into his vision and making more bright lights spin dizzily in his mind.

He hissed in pain, holding his head until the virtigo faded... An odd feeling of deja vu came over him once he snapped open his eyes.

Oh no. The monster's voice had left him, leaving only a barely audible yelp to sound as he slipped off the table. He stared deeply into the darkness, brain fuzzing and heart racing in his own instinctive fear.

He tried to summon a spear, but only managed a short spark of magic to appear, and then nothing.

*Drip Drip Drip* He heard in the blackness. *Drip Drip Drip*

'A dripping faucet?' He wondered, unable to keep his eyes away.

*Drip drip drip...* He watched until it finally faded back into silence.

Undyne set a hand to his aching head. He couldn't remember a thing... why was that? The farthest his mind could track back was to a... talking...flower...

?

Maybe it was just a nightmare? Or maybe he could he be losing himself afterall...

*Drip Drip*

...talking flower... *Drip Drop Drip* ... *Drip*

...a talking... flower? ...Yul...Yoo? Yilli-

"-AH!" He felt a claw tug at the hem of his shirt and he leapt to his feet. "Alphys!" He found his voice. "What the hell happened!?"

The lizard's face was all black except her glasses, which were glinted white from the lab light above. She remained silent. "What the hell happened?" Undyne repeated, his uncharacteristic fear dripping from every word. He saw a smile twitch at her lips.

"Y-you came back, thats what happened." She took another step forward, "I just knew you couldn't stay away..." The fish monster twirled around, head spinning as he tried to comprehend what happened.

...All he knew was something went horribly wrong.

"Dont worry, my love... I know we'll be alright..." Even the scientist sounded sluggish, as if she was under some sort of influence. "...now that we're together again, everything will be fine..."

The redhead lifted his hand away from his head to find blood oozed through his fingers. "Wh-whats-" He wasn't fast enough to avoid the syringe being stabbed into the center of his back. "G-GAH-" He choked, knees giving out.

It felt searing hot, like a knife to his spine. And soon, he found himself scrambling for freedom from it in the darkness. Alphys only chuckled absently, "Don't worry, sweet prince... I made it just for you..."

He grimaced in pain, reaching back with a hand and tugging at it desperately. "It will make everything better..." The lizard promised in an incoherent slur.

Somehow in the midst of all the chaos, the knife-like device popped out with a yank, and clattered to the floor. White liquid spurted out of the broken flask to mix with the shattered glass. Undyne didn't waste anytime to recover, bolting to the nearest door he could find.

But his energy was fading fast, and he didn't have any idea where he was or what was happening... His mind raced as he spun a corner, he gasped, when his feet slid out from under him.

There was some kind of puddle...but it wasn't water. It was thicker, it stuck with his clothes... and had a strange color, from what he could see.

*Drip Drip*

There it was again, *Drip Drop Drip*

It was close, too close.

The sound wouldn't stop. It drowned out all else, and before Undyne knew it, his hands were searching desperately along the walls for a light switch.

He felt more liquid pool onto his back, near where the syringe-wound pulsed in agony. Then more on his head, then his leg, hand, brow-

*Click!* The lights popped on. But he didn't remember touching a switch.

He cautiously turned around, stomach turning when he found both Alphys and... something standing right over him. It was a dog, or... was it a dog? With many heads melted together, it had a body that looked more like a deflated balloon than a live animal, and several long liver-like tongues that dangled from each of their mouths.

All of them drooled the same substance he slipped in on the floor.

"Undyne, I was just dying to show what I've done since you were gone..." Alphys began with a hiss and a smirk. She abruptly snatched his hand and pulled him over to a hall concealed by drapery.

She yanked them open to reveal even more inhuman creatures. "I-I've been helping you all this time, don't you see?" The lizard pointed to a group of familiar, yet deformed, monsters to the right. "I've been taking them here: I've been pr-protecting you and the human all this time!"

A human, what was she talking about? He wondered. Undyne stared in awe at what he laid his eye on. There was an entire basement full of monsters who... who were just barely clinging onto life. "A-Alphys," He stuttered, "how... why did you do this?"

"Don't act like you don't know why." She snapped, "They would've killed her and you know it. I protected you both all this time, even risking the king's oath when I did!"

A human? Fuck, why couldn't he remember... wait. Sans wanted the soul, he remembered. Asgore wanted the soul. He wanted the soul. It all came crashing back to him.

"That's insane...! I told you that she could've-" "-No she couldn't." Alphys interupted, "...Not anymore, anyhow." She paused. "...What do you mean?"

The scientist let a short chuckle escape her lips, "It's all stupid, isn't it? ...There's no real reason for any of this, is there?" She grew quiet a second, expecting an objection from her friend, but none came.

"You know I'm not crazy, Undyne." She said with a sneer, "I knew this place was doomed from the start. There's no 'saving the monsters', you know that. You can't save someone from themselves. Hell, ...even...even I'm hopeless."

Undyne frowned drearily, knowing that deep down, she was right. She was always right. "Then why did you kidnap me? Why did you stab me and how did you think this," He pointed towards the demented monsters, "would help us?"

Alphys sighed vaguely, "Determination was our last hope for redemption... I decided to make use of it." Undyne took notice of a cup she was holding in her left claw, filled with the same white liquid from before.

"Is it poison? Is that what you used to nearly kill all these monsters?" She didn't respond. Undyne grimaced in anger as more pieces of the past flickered through his mind. "And where is the human? what happened to us and where did she go?"

"I thought you would know that," Alphys claimed, swishing her drink back and forth, "Flowey was always a mischievious one..."

Before Undyne could reply, she continued, "She's in the ruins with the king. You might be able to stop her before it's too late." Undyne's eye went wide, "Stop what, now?"

Alphys took a swig from the cup instead of answering. And instantly, her scales began to melt and crumble apart like the other creatures. "Shit, Alphys!" He shouted, kneeling and cupping her deforming body. "J-Just...stay determined,...f-for me." She sputtered, claw brushing his hand.

"If y-you're gone... our hopes are...ar..."

...

Somewhere nearby, another light dissapears from the 'sky.'

Another diamond lost to dwell in the darkness.

The scientist's body was no more than a yellow pile of goop. The redhead tried his best to put her back together, but to no avail. He sighed, and stood shakily to his feet.

A newfound power surged through his body, one that he had never felt before. He knew there was a reason to her plans. A mad one, but a reason, regardless.

The Ruins, He remembered her saying. Stop her before it's too late.


	16. A Change of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I made sure this chapter was extra early for "Potato" and "dream1990's" reviews! Thank you so much for the encouragement! I'm so flattered that this crazy fanfic effected you enough to leave a comment^^
> 
> Once all this chaos is over, I'll make sure to have an extra chapter explaining how all this madness came to be - for those who are interested in my ramblings, of course.
> 
> With that outta the way, back to the story...

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Y/N screamed as you dangled upside down in vines, head spinning in a dizzying daze. The sadistic flower only cackled, running a thorny leaf across your bruised face.

"I fixed all of this..." He assured, "I only made it play out the way you wanted." Or did she? Oh well, it didn't really matter... "This!?" You sputtered, "This isn't any better...!"

The thing merely clicked it's tongue. "Alphys got what she wanted and so did I. Isn't that what you wanted? ...Monsters to be happy?"

You couldn't think of a response.

"True monsters are creatures who have no remorse for others, Yulia. You are not a monster, so why would your fate matter?"

The girl was at a loss for words. She didn't remember how she got here. She didn't know who this creature was. She didn't know what it wanted from her. And she didn't want to die here. Not like this.

"You think you've fooled me? You think you've fooled everyone, don't you? But I know who you truely are - I know all of your tricks..."

Yulia hissed through her teeth in pain, "I d-don't know what you're talking about!" She cried, struggling to untangle the vines from her neck.

"...Do you...?" Flowey tested, quirking a brow.

She felt a vine slither to the worn belt tied around her waist. The human's eyes grew with horror as she tried to predict his motive - but instead, she found her eyes glued to what he had plucked from one of her pockets.

It was shiney, metallic; something she never could have thought to own. "Tell me why you have this then," The flower stated with a sneer.

How hadn't she have known? Yulia wracked her thoughts for any memory of carrying a gun... It made her head throb exponentially. But regardless of how much she tried, she was clueless. No conclusion made any sense.

Flowey scoffed sourly, noticing she was unable to answer. "You were sent here to kill us, you idiot." He spat, yanking another foreign object from a flap of her belt.

"They were determined to find those missing kids, and sent you; a naïve sixteen year old girl, to lure in monsters because no adult was ever taken."

He lifted the barely-lit screen of a phone to the battered girl's face. She could barely make out the words of a text beneath the cracks spider-webbing across it. But there it was...

It was a text from an officer of law enforcement, promising her and her family thousands of dollars if they would help them with a job.

...And just like that, the memories were tazed back to her as if she'd been punched.

She remembered her family handing her the gun and telling her how proud they were of her bravery. ...she knew it was all bullshit. They just wanted to earn the money, that's all they ever cared about.

They sent her away, off to the mountain. She remembered kicking stones in frustration, wondering what could be so damn important about the children's dissapearances. It happened all the time, how could so many occur in the same abandoned mountain?

Then she remembered admiring the scenery; the sun glowing in the horizon, all the beautiful orange oak trees, the sky blushed pink and yellow and... the ground giving way under her feet.

"So pathetic." Flowey hissed,

"Humans sending their families away just for a few pieces of paper ... They're no better than monsters."

The money. She realized - she ...needed the money. If she died by these abominations, everything she'd done would be pointless. She didn't care about these fucking monsters anymore. She just wanted to... to go back home and be happy again...

"Here you've been, acting like a twelve year old, wandering here for days like you're in some sort of "wonderland," Flowey accused, "Pretending you're special - like you have a power no one else has."

He tossed the weapon and phone to the ground below, Yulia heard the gun's safety guard break off by the impact. "It's all fake. You've been brain-washing all these monsters into thinking you're their only hope. Masqurading as a weak, feeble girl. Helpless among all of us 'fools.'"

The weed noticed the human's eyes flicker to where the fire-arm was dropped, he cracked a weak smile. "You may have fooled everyone else... but I know you're not you seem. That clonk to your head must've fixed you for a while, but I see... "

"You might be a monster, afterall-"

His vocal cords were lost when a blade sliced through the weeds that were holding the human in place - all of his limbs fell weightlessly down towards the floor.

The human wasted no time, tangling herself in the dying weeds - hurling downwards gracefully - as if she'd perfected the act many times before.

She hit the ground with a painless thud, twisting out of her self-made confinement and reaching for the thing she knew she needed to survive;

Flowey landed with a smack.

She aimed...

and pulled the trigger.

...

Undyne raced through the halls of the catacombs, vaguely recognizing some of the tarnished and broken machinery he passed by. The place was a maze, but he grit his teeth eagerly, eye sparking with determination -

He realized, with confusion, that he was back in Snowdin. But he had no time to panic or question the unconscious act. Still running as fast as he could manage. Back to the Ruins. That's all that mattered. That's all that mattered.

He made it to the Ruins gates, which was instead, a gaping hole in the center of the mountain. An entrance to the basement, but no one was there.

Asgore. He knew it right off.

He leapt into the home, not paying any mind to the newly formed armor that had grown into his scales. The stairs ahead of him were cracked and battered. And no ambient music could be heard playing from above. An oddity - even for a monster as insane as Toriel.

Undyne peeked into the halls, the color had inevitably faded with age, but never had the place seemed so... empty. The fish monster crept silently towards a cracked-open door on his left.

There was an odd wafting noise coming from behind it... it was strangely captivating. It reminded him vaguely of...-

*POW*

Something incomprehensable whizzed by his head and ripped clean through his right fin. He had no time to react before other one blasted into the wall behind him. "Yulia!?" He bleated in disbelief as he spun, facing the almost unrecognizable figure.

"What in the living hell are you-!?" She jumped at him, nearly tackling him to the ground with an inhuman newfound strength. But he twisted, and she aimed the device far too crookedly to do more than shoot another household accessory.

It was almost like she was missing on purpose.

"Where is the king?" She asked with a foul look that sent chills down his spine. It was only then he noticed the dust sprinkled on her face. Dusted on the hand she gripped the weapon with.

He wanted to ask, but he felt like he already knew the answer.

"Tell me where he is before I have to kill you too!" She demanded. The fish monster was too confused to tell her he had no damn idea. What the hell was wrong with her?

. . . Her mother always told her to make use of her enemies. 'Use them as friends,' She said. 'Let them trust you and then use their abilities to your advantage."

She was right. And not all friendships needed to come to an end...

Undyne's eye flashed white again, this time sending them both tumbling down a Snowdin mountain. They were both caught off guard, but continued to fight. "Why..." The redhead seethed, "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"D-Do you really think I trusted you all this time?" The girl snapped, cracking the head of her gun against his armor. "I never could. I forced myself to a few times, but I could never feel safe here. I've just been pretending that everything's fine - but I can't do that anymore. I need to do whatever it takes to get my old life back..."

The two finally came to a stop near a forest clearing. Both freezing, and gasping for breath. "And if that means killing a few monsters, I will do it." She continued, cocking the gun to his head again, "Now where is the king."

The next blink of the monster's eye spawned them in a hallway he instantly recognized. Asgore's castle. But why here? Had the king have stayed there all along? How did he keep teleporting? Were the teleports connected to his thoughts? Nothing made sense anymore.

Yulia jumped to her feet, aiming her gun into the darkness, knowing something was there. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." It sounded a bit like the nursery rhyme, but more forced as it left her lips.

At first, nobody seemed to be there. And Undyne was about to question the girl's sanity further - before he heard something croon from the black. "...so, you want to go back home, huh?"

Undyne scowled in disbelief. Sans was back, yet again. The familiar crimson eye lit up the darkness, but dissapeared once Yulia squeezed the trigger of her gun.

*BLAM*

But the skeleton merely spawned a few paces away. "heh heh, you know that manipulation junk won't work on me, human." He scoffed, being aware of her motive.

The girl narrowed her dull, hazel eyes, "Tell me how I get back home." She growled.

Sans looked her up and down with his lone eye, clicking his non-existant tongue, "it looks like you've already tried one option." He stated, noting her chalky appearance.

Yulia didn't falter, didn't look on the verge of tears or anything. "I had to try." She stated with an eerie calmness. "She was right there. I was able to hold her soul in my hands for a second, before it shattered to pieces."

Sans didn't seem to be effected, blantly shaking his head with that frozen smile...

"The king's here, isn't he?" The human countered, dropping her aim ever so slightly. "Just... let me do what I need to do, and i won't hurt anyone else."

Undyne was, ironically, speechless.

He could only watch as Sans folded his arms across his chest, sighed, and stepped out of the way.

...

The thick scent of decaying weeds filled Yulia's nose, but she took no mind to it. Her fingers limply grasped the handle of the pistol she wielded, jaw dropping at the sight of the king kneeling before her.

His trident was forked through his gut, long beads of red drooling onto the floor.

She had stepped forward just in time to see him dissapate into the air. Leaving behind a large, beating heart in his presence. His soul.

Breathless, the human raced forward, nabbing the soul in her hands, and dashing into the backroom. Praying that she was going in the right direction.

She spun a corner, grinding her teeth as she felt the soul began to crack in her fingers.

The warping noise of the barrier looped in her ears The shades of grey, white, and black flashed back and forth in her eyes.

She held the soul above her head, eyes wide and teeth bared in anticipation.

She would go home! She would forget any of this ever happened. She would see the sun again. And she would finally be happy...

An overwhelming flash of light blinded her -

filling her vision-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the time has come, fellas.
> 
> I might as well make one more cringey Q and A before this comes to an end.
> 
> (Just for good ol' times sake)
> 
> -Why did Toriel die? : Sadly, as desperate as Y.N/Yulia Nelson was in order to get back to the surface, she knew she needed a boss monster's soul. So the first thing she did after ending Flowey was kill Toriel as well.
> 
> -Why did Asgore commit suicide? : He knew that Yulia killed Toriel and couldn't bear the loss, (despite what he had done to her.) Plus, he knew his death was inevitable because of what the human had become.
> 
> (-She is far more of a threat to herself than Asgore could ever be-)
> 
> -How did Y.N. become a 'monster'? : Flowey reminded her of the true selfish reason she had been sent to the underground. She was never what she seemed. Deep down, she's really a stubborn, selfish girl that always took her home for granted.
> 
> Yulia only acted kind before because she had forgotten the frustration she felt when she was on the surface. Take the "clonk on the head" part as if she was blocking out her own memories and trying to be a more sympathetic version of herself.
> 
> (Sorry, this is getting long but I loooove writing these. Cheers to all who read!)
> 
> -Why did Y.N. shoot at Undyne/Sans? :As Sans stated after he was shot at: "you know that manipulation junk won't work on me," Yulia tried to make them scared of her so they would do what she wants. Manipulation.
> 
> She wouldn't have done it to Undyne normally, but she was just so sick of being afraid of him for turning on her in chapter 8, she had never felt safe. And Sans...nah, she's never trusted his ass.
> 
> ...
> 
> It's amazing how cliché this story was at first XD I cringe so much when I read some of the earlier chapters. But that's what happens when you start a fanfic at 13 lol
> 
> Thanks to all who have read this far! I'm genuinely proud that I've written this far. There's no way I could abandon this mess, it's too special.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for looking.


	17. The Inevitable

An overwhelming flash of light blinded her -

Filling her vision -

She vaguely felt herself being lifted with the current of the barrier. Warm sunny heat melted the paleness out of her cheeks. Fresh surface air rushed into her lungs.

Gulping it down, she suddenly realized just how much she'd missed it.

She closed her eyes, relishing the long-lost feeling. . .

She could, but only for a moment until she felt Asgore's soul begin to crumble to pieces.

To her horror, the light and sweet scent began to fade.

_'No...'_ She mentally screamed, ' _No!'_

Her hands scrabbled for the glass-like fragments, fighting to keep them together.  _But it_ _wasn't working..._ The sunny light faded to black.

_It_ _wasn't working!_ She realized with agony.

The girl was hurled at the castle's wall, smacking painfully against it before collapsing to the floor. Yulia choked, eyes locking on the soul; her last chance for freedom, shattered into dust right in front of her face.

Lost for words, she could only stare into the endless void. Her last drop of hope squeezed out of her like water in a dish towel, leaving her empty.

_It was... all for nothing...?_

She could almost  _hear_  Flowey's sadistic cackle echo in her mind.

It was all for nothing,  ** _you idiot._**

Anger and frustration set fire to her heart. She scrambled to her feet, wanting to sob - cry out - scream and yell at the God-damned person responsible. But no one was there to hear.

Her vocal chords snapped with a strangled scream. Without thinking, she yanked the pistol from her belt and fired aimlessly into the endless abyss. One shot, three shots, five - until her hand was too bruised to do anything but let the weapon clatter to the ground.

Sobs wracked her form, her legs gave out and she crumpled to her knees. Why did she have to be so weak and powerless? Why couldn't she make the damn thing open...!?

...  _(Sans sighed as he entered the magical void, spotting the pathetic human sobbing angrily in the darkness. "hey, kid." He spoke, plopping down beside her, "you don't have to go back to the surface, y'know..." The human didn't respond, staring ahead as if stuck in a trance._

_-Dammit. That didn't work. . . "hey kid," He spoke, plopping down beside her, "why don'tcha stay here with us? Just so you've got some company." The human didn't respond, staring ahead as if stuck in a trance._

_-Shit. That didn't work either. . . "...wyen?" He spoke, lone red eye meeting hers. "it won't kill ya if you stay here. what's so special about goin' back to the surface anyways?"_

_It was almost like he was being sarcastic..._

_But at last, the frazzled girl finally answered. "So I can pretend this was all just a bad dream..." She admitted, wiping her bloodshot eyes. "aw c'mon, you know you can't escape your sins like that. look at me, i've been doin' it for years and..."_

_The human didn't respond, staring blankly ahead as if in - ah fuck.)_

...Mindless and drained, the human found herself standing alone and dazed in the King's basement.

She gazed at the fortold six souls, all different colors, placed and trapped above their dead bodies' tombs. Thoughts trailing, her murky hazel eyes peered down at the gun poking out of her belt.

A few more bullets were somehow remaining...

( _Undyne wondered why Sans was so insistant to get him to confront the girl. He didn't even tell him why. It was unlike him to be so..._

_But now, here he was, standing in the basement doorway, staring at her with her back turned. He knew she was looking at the souls._ _He wanted to say something, but what could he say?_

_It was so quiet and empty... No noise emitted from the girl as the monster carefully stepped forward._

_"Hey," Was all he said, trying to get her attention. But for awhile, there was only more woeful silence._

_"Did you do this?" She suddenly asked, back still turned._

_Undyne blinked wearily, unsure of what to say. "Did you do this to them?" The human said again, pointing at the souls with emphasis, "Did you?"_

_The fish monster grinded his teeth, eyes studying the seven spirits with visable regret. "Yes, I did - alright? Asgore said it needed to be done so I did it."_

_"...Were they innocent? Were they no different than I am?"_

_Undyne clicked his tongue, "Yeah, of course they were. And why did I do it? I did it so monsters could be free. Just like you trying to escape by yourself and leave us here to rot."_

_Distant memories of a certain stocky skeleton played in his mind,_ _"You're no better than Sans now, you know that?"_

_A long, i_ _rritated sigh eventually left the girl's lips, "I'm tired," She admitted, "I just want to go home."_

_Undyne scowled, joining Yulia's gaze on the souls, "We all do." He stated bleakly._

_His cat-like eyes studied the taunting spirits; the color, the glow, the way they hovered in midair... He licked his teeth, a sudden urge to touch one coming over him...)_

_("What about those kids? The impound humans? Will we be stuck here, alone, forever?"_

_"you can't do anything about it." Sans chortled vaguely, "you just gotta...live through it, y'know?" ... "that's something even those useless brats can do..."_

_The human didn't respond, staring blankly ahead as if in a-_

_"-maybe there is a way out somewhere, huh?" The skeleton corrected himself, "maybe you've just gotta... find it. it can't be too hard to find a way out of this mess..."_

_Can it?_

_..._

_(Undyne reached a hand out to one of the souls; the orange one, floating just beyond his reach. . ._

_Then a burst of power surged through his body, he staggered backwards, wincing as Yulia caught him with a stray arm._

_"He lied..." Undyne realized through all the whirring thoughts. "He - He lied!" His fangs curled in a joyous grin, eyes constricting with the newfound power._

_Yulia recoiled from the monster, concern plastered upon her face. "Who lied? Wh-What's going on...?"_

_"Asgore!" He bellowed, spitting drool from his mouth, "He said one wasn't enough to cross the barrier but... he was wrong... I can **feel it!"**_

_Buzzing filled his unprepared mind, if one soul was too many how could he control all six? Yet without_ _the help of conscious thought, he lurched forward, snatching the rest of the souls in one quick swoop. The human could only watch, voice robbed by shock._

_The eyepatch on his left eye was ripped apart by a blast of light. The strange scale-like armor he had before was fully upgraded and gleaming. "I know... I know now what Alphys did..." He murmured, eyeing one of his spiked gloves wearily._

_"We have to hurry," He claimed, snatching the human's hand._

_..._

The barrier's room was so black and devoid of hope. A continuous warping sound being all the noise there was. So quiet. Too quiet.

_The armored, convulsing, power-consumed fish bounded towards it. Yulia could feel the combination of souls pounding in his wrist like a heartbeat, throbbing in unison. They didn't want to be there - none of them wanted this._

_They knew what the freedom of these crazed, lust-craved beasts could bring if they were released into the world. But Yulia didn't care._

_She, too, knew what the freedom of the monsters would bring. 'Freedom.' She mentally scoffed. There were so many humans, so little monsters. Their freedom would be cut short, regardless of who or what they were. They were always meant to be a filthy secret, afterall..._

_The barrier gave away as if Undyne was a brick falling through water. And then Yulia could see it._

_The wall of the two worlds. It was beautiful, none the less. The rich, auburn fall leaves decorating the mountain in the realm of the surface, and behind them, lay the cold, dark caves of the forbidden underworld._

_She noticed Undyne's eye light up at the sight of nature, and hers would've too - if only she were faking it. A flash of light blinded them almost immediately, the red headed beast heaved out a strangled "AUFGH" as the souls bursted out of his body. Then, he fell in a heap to the ground._

_And just like that, the souls were gone. But so was the barrier. Gone. Almost like was all a dream. The human could only look out over the horizon, past the mountain's pretty scenery, and to the lonely town that looked so out of place in the distance._

_Just as bland and ominous as she remembered it... She almost couldn't believe she missed it. Undyne hacked painfully beside her, body spasming from the abrupt loss of power._

_"We...we made it...?" He muttered in disbelief, "It... actually worked!?"_

_He leaped to his feet, gaping at the fresh, cool surface breeze. He joined Yulia at the cliff of the mountain, crossing his arms over his chest. They both gazed into the breath-taking sunset blossoming in the horizon. "I can't believe it!" The fish joyously chimed, "We're here! Your home! We're home! Fuhuhaha!"_

_He noticed the human's lack of happiness and paused, "...What's wrong? We're finally here! Free - Alive! What more could you want!?" Her fear reflected in her murky hazel eyes, "I know what they'll do once they find out you're free..."_

_"What...?" Undyne spoke, "They'd kill us? Why? And for what? We can't even enjoy this place for all the trouble it was worth!?" His voice grew with frustration._

_"Monsters are supposed to be a secret. You were never meant to be discovered. I know because... because my family told me. They knew you all were here all along..." She cautiously revealed, "If anyone found out you've escaped... they might not trust you. They might take you away and - and experiment on you and-"_

_"-heh." Sans chuckled as he popped up beside them, "why don't we just greet them and find out, huh?" He suggested with a smirk, "there's no goin' back now, anyways. even if we stay in the underground, no one else will. we might as well introduce ourselves..."_

_Then, his red eye locked onto Yulia, "it's a shame no more of us could enjoy this nice sunset, right 'wyen'? you just had to waste their lives with your own stupidity, didn't you?"_

_The human refused to make eye contact with him._

_"that's the sin you'll have to live with your whole life. monster or no monster - you're a murderer, no better than we are..." His voice trailed as yet another skeleton approached, "ah paps, i didn't think you'd make it."_

_"THE SURFACE IS ALOT BRIGHTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE!" Papyrus chirped, "SO MANY FABULOUS COLORS! HOW COULD HUMANS POSSIBLY GET USED TO SEEING THIS?"_

_Sans spared one forgiving glance at the human, "how about we go ask em'?" He suggested with a wink. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Papyrus announced, "I'LL GO FIRST."_

_Without warning, he ran down the closest mountain trail and towards the small village. Undyne scoffed, as if expecting it, "I'll go catch him so he doesn't get himself killed." He said before he also sprinted off to the town._

_Sans kicked at the rocks at his feet, "welp, we better go catch up with them." He stated, stuffing a hand into his pockets. He extended the other one out to the girl, "aren'tcha comin'?"_

_Yulia looked past him, to the town looming behind the orange trees of the mountain. There were barely distinguishable silluettes of kids saundering outside almost every house. There were also various lights of purple, orange, and green._

_The colors were all too familiar. They were all colors to represent Halloween... could that possibly mean that..._

_She grabbed Sans' hand with a slight hesitation,_

_"Could this actually be a happy ending?" She pondered aloud, despite thinking Sans was just as clueless as she was._

_"based on what i've seen, it's the best one we'll get." He answered with a wink._

_"so you better appreciate it."_

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading! Especially to those loyal to this story for so long^^. I'm so proud that I didn't give up on writing this story so I could let you guys see this to the very end.
> 
> I know this finale is pretty open-ended to what could happen next, but that's exactly what I intended. But I hope you enjoyed it, at the very least.
> 
> Just so there's no confusion on the different styles of writing and pacing in this chapter, I'll explain it here. There is supposed to be different timelines occuring within this chapter. The regular font is what originally happened, and the tilted font is what happens when Sans tries to "fix" the story.
> 
> In other words, Sans was the reason the original plot didn't happen. Like he stated at the end of the chapter, "based on what i've seen, it's the best (ending) we'll get."
> 
> At the beginning, he is shown trying to change the course of events by talking to Yulia. Because in the original timeline, (as emphasized in the text) she actually ends up shooting herself in order to return to the surface. But Sans knew there was no point to it because they could've gotten to the surface, regardless.
> 
> Anyways, that's my excuse to butcher the timeline in this poor story.
> 
> (Also if anyone noticed the Halloween mention at the end, you know damn well what them monsters are going to do next lol - pretend to be trick or treaters.)
> 
> As promised, there will be an explaination to this mess next chapter. Just for those of you who are curious in my ramblings, of course. I'll try to wrap that up as soon as possible so this can end once and for all.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	18. The True Ending

This is just a chapter devoted to my ramblings of how this story began/what I intended. (For those who are interested, of course^^)

(I'll try not to surpass 1,000 words lol)

So this story was originally based on another Underfell-like story back on Archive Of Our Own called "Blue Collar." It never finished and it's likely to never finish because it's still stuck on hiatus to this day. ...Nearly three years later.

At first, I didn't intend this to be anything but a spin-off version of it where instead, Sans was the "bad guy" and Undyne is the "good guy."

Blue Collar had a very similiar premise to this at first, but I ended up splitting off from it in the sixth chapter. Mainly so I could make this it's own thing and stop copying the other fanfiction's storyline.

And the ending - OOH - the ending. I was going to keep Toriel and Asgore alive and reform them in the most cliché way possible. The trope of "special power no one else has" is pretty obvious in the first few chapters of this. I almost hate myself for it XD

There was also going to be a head-on fight scene with Undyne and Asgore - I had it completely planned out and everything. Basically, Yulia and Undyne get captured from the Ruins because of Sans/the royal guards and they bring them to the king.

The fight ends with Undyne getting poisoned and the human being taken back to the Ruins by Toriel. Of course, she comes back to save him - with Flowey's help. (Flowey was actually her friend too, I have no idea what happened in chapter 14 but...)

Yadda yadda, Toriel comes to save them and sees Asgore, Yulia *magically reforms him and cures Toriel's sanity, everything seems like a happy ending and... I didn't know what would happen next.

And that was all going to happen after chapter 13, holy crap.

So instead, I decided to create a completely different ending at the top of my head, and hoped for the best. But I'm pretty sure the one I have now is LOADS better than the previous one.

I also made sure not to leave this on hiatus like Blue Collar did. That was the most important part.

Again, I appreciate all of you folks who've read this. I highly reccomend sending me feedback to let me know what you think^^ Trust me, I'm dyyyying to see how long some of you think about this junk. So don't hesitate to leave a review or a favorite~~~

And last but not least, I hope you enjoyed - and thanks for looking.


End file.
